Camp Rock Tales
by IloveRossRikerandRydelLynchR5
Summary: Shane wants to tell Mitchie something, but he's not sure how she'll react. What will Mitchie do? What will Shane do? Possibly Smitchie, Naitlyn, Jella, maybe more. Who knows? Rating has gone up to T.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Thanks to those who reviewed

AN: Hey everyone, this is my first ever Camp Rock fanfic, so please give it a chance. I don't know how long this will be, but what I can say is that I felt inspired after I saw the movie. Let's pretend that it isn't the last day of camp (they have a few more days there) and that this starts right after the end of the final jam session (after the Camp Rock (We Rock) song in Mitchie's cabin (Tess, Peggy, and Ella are out)…

Chapter 1 – At the Lake

"Hey Mitchie, do you want to go hang out in my cabin? Lola and everyone else are out." Caitlyn asked.

"Sorry, Caitlyn, I promised Shane I'd meet him by the canoes," Mitchie said, hastily grabbing her coat after she gave herself one last look at her appearance in the mirror.

"So, I guess it's true then," Caitlyn smiled mysteriously. "What everyone else has been saying for the past few days."

"What?" Mitchie said, too preoccupied with meeting Shane.

"That you and Shane are an item," Caitlyn said, shrieking as Mitchie strode over to her bed, grabbed her pillow, and whacked Caitlyn with it.

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn couldn't help protesting. "What was that for?"

"Shane and I are NOT an item," Mitchie insisted. "We're…just friends."

"Sure," Caitlyn said uncertainly. "So that's why you've been hanging out with him all summer long?" She ignored the look that Mitchie threw at her, remembering all the conversations they had about Shane and Connect Three. Caitlyn blushed on the inside as she thought of Nate, one of the other members of the band. But she didn't want to tell Mitchie just yet.

"I'm not going to answer that," Mitchie said, glancing at her watch. "I gotta go,"

"You've gotta find him," Caitlyn sang, laughing when she heard Mitchie slam the door behind her.

_At the pier:_

"Hey, Mitchie," Shane said, sitting by one of the canoes.

"Shane, hi," Mitchie said breathlessly. She commanded herself silently to not act like one of his many female fans. After all, she and Shane had spent a lot of time together over the past summer.

"So, you wanna get in one of these things?" Shane said, glancing over at the canoe.

"Yeah," Mitchie said, wondering why he wanted to meet her tonight, of all nights.

Shane flipped over the canoe (it was face-down), dragged it over to the edge of the water, and helped Mitchie inside. He then pushed it so it was afloat, then jumped into the canoe.

Shane took the oars and rowed out to the middle of the lake. They sat together, deep in their thoughts, until Mitchie couldn't take it anymore and broke the silence. "What are we doing here?"

"I…um, well," Shane mumbled, trying not to get nervous, but failing miserably. He recovered quickly though. "It's beautiful out here, under the stars. It's a perfect moonlit night," He said, glancing up at the stars twinkling above them.

"Yeah, it is," Mitchie couldn't help but follow his gaze. She loved being outside at night, especially under the stars and the moon.

"It really inspires me sometimes," Shane said quietly.

"Yeah, me too," Mitchie said. "I just look at the stars, and suddenly I can't help but write a song about it, you know?"

"That's not what I meant," Shane said, lowering his gaze from the stars to Mitchie. "Mitchie, I want to tell you something, but I don't know how to say it."

"What is it? What's wrong? Is it Nate? Jason? You?" Mitchie looked worried.

"No, it's not Nate or Jason, and nothing's wrong," Shane said, trying to calm down even though his heart was beating a mile a minute. He took a deep breath, then slowly blew out. "I like you, Mitchie."

"I like you too, Shane," Mitchie said, obviously not understanding what Shane was trying to say. "I love hanging out with you, you're a great friend."

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean, I _like _you. As more than a friend. I didn't know how to tell you before, because we've become really good friends, but I don't want things to change between us. Have they?" Shane asked hopefully, taking her hand in his.

"I…I don't know," Mitchie breathed out. "Shane…I like you too. But…"

"But what?" Shane said, pulling his hand away from hers.

"I don't think I like you…the way you like me. But I don't know for sure…" Mitchie said sadly.

"No, I think you do know, you just don't want to tell me because you think you'll hurt me. Again." Shane paused, then continued. "You know what? This was a mistake, coming out here. I think we should just go back to camp and pretend this night never happened. And until you know what you decide, about us, I don't think we should spend time together for a while."

"Shane," Mitchie said, tears falling down her face.

Shane ignored her, and rowed back to the pier. As soon as it hit the ground, Shane got out of the canoe and took off, never once looking back.

AN: Next up, Mitchie and Caitlyn will have another Shane-filled conversation, only this time, I think Mitchie will have a good cry. What do you think? Please, no flames. Reviews are greatly appreciated, so please review.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks to AlexaJ and Angie-Ange for reviewing

AN: Thanks to AlexaJ and Angie-Ange for reviewing. Your reviews meant a lot to me .

Chapter 2: Making Plans

Mitchie slowly climbed out of the canoe, her tears still stinging her eyes. She tried to wipe them away, but they kept coming. She started running toward the kitchen, where she knew her mom was still at work, but on the way, she ran into Caitlyn.

"Mitchie, what's wrong?" Caitlyn said, noticing her friend's red, puffy eyes. She was talking with Lola.

"It's…Shane," Mitchie said, beginning to cry again.

"What happened?" Lola asked.

"Caitlyn, you were right…Shane wanted to be more than friends, but I'm so not ready for that. I mean, he's a popstar, and millions of girls would do anything to date him. What if it doesn't work out? He'll be on tour eventually, and I don't know if we'll be able to keep a long-distance relationship," Mitchie worried.

"Mitchie, calm down. I'm sure Shane wouldn't ask you out if he didn't really like you," Lola said, hugging her. "He wouldn't have asked you out if he didn't think the two of you could survive being apart, with you starting school in 2 weeks, and him being on tour for the next several months."

"I don't know, guys," Mitchie said, still doubtful. "I don't know if I can handle it…and the media..."

"Like you said to Shane before, you won't know unless you try," Caitlyn reminded her. "You asked Shane to take a chance with his music, and recreating his sound, but you won't take your own advice and take a chance with him."

"I know…but I'm sure Shane hates me now," Mitchie sighed.

"Not if I can do something about it," Caitlyn smiled secretively.

_Meanwhile, with Shane, Nate, and Jason…_

"Dude, what's your deal?" Nate was playing guitar in Shane's Uncle Brown's cabin, where he had graciously allowed them to stay. Shane had stormed in and slammed the door.

"Girls…" Shane muttered.

"Gotta love 'em," Jason piped up. Nate glared at Jason. "What?" Jason wondered.

"Having girl troubles again?" Nate asked Shane.

"Yeah, I told Mitchie how I felt, and she threw it back in my face," Shane said, his temper flaring. "Me, Shane Gray, the guy who can get any girl he wants, can't even score with the girl of his dreams."

"You mean the girl with the voice, right?" Jason corrected.

"Dude, what's your deal? Why don't you go build a birdhouse or something?" Nate was tired of always making sure Jason knew what was going on.

"Because I want Shane to build me one," Jason said defensively. "I need a birdhouse, because I want to see the birds…"

"Go build one yourself already!" Nate exploded.

"OK, OK," Jason said, holding his hands up in surrender. He went out.

"Anyway, what did you and Mitchie say to each other exactly?" Nate changed the subject.

"I told her I wanted to be more than friends, and she said she wasn't sure she wanted to do that just yet," Shane said. "And then I told her that I knew she knew if she wanted to be with me or not, and that maybe we needed a break from each other."

"That's harsh, man. You should've given her a chance to explain. Maybe she does want to be with you, but look at it from her perspective. She has a chance to date one of the biggest popstars on the planet, meaning any relationship you two have will be completely public, and you're used to the media, but she's not. Plus, you'll be on tour most of the time, and away from her, and long-term relationships usually don't work out. Not to mention you'll be away for a really long time, and by the time you see her again, maybe she'll have changed into someone completely different," Nate said. "And maybe Mitchie won't be the only one who's changed."

"You're wrong, man. I know Mitchie as well as I know you guys. She's different. A good different. She's not shallow, she doesn't like me just because I'm famous. She's what brought me back down to earth, and she helped bring us back together, stronger than ever," Shane reminded Nate, then said firmly, "A girl like her is exactly the kind of girl I'm looking for, and now that I've found her, I'm not gonna just let her go, not without a fight."

Shane walked out the door, amazed that Nate wasn't being supportive of them. Nate knew him better than most people did, so he went out to stop him before Shane made things even worse.

AN: What's Caitlyn up to? What's Shane going to do? Will Jason ever get his birdhouse? Next chapter will reveal more, with some surprises you weren't expecting…but only if you review! 3 reviews, and I'll post the next chapter faster.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to for reviewing

OMG, you guys are, as Brown would say, amazing! I can't believe how many people reviewed! You guys are AWESOME! Thanks to ersy, Angie-ange, Tally B., epobbp, AlexaJ, and xBeautiful for reviewing. Your reviews mean so much to me . And a huge thanks goes out to those who added me to your story alert list . You guys rock!

I would've had this chapter up sooner, since I'd written at least half of it yesterday, but I had the worst time picking a title. If you have any suggestions, let me know, and I'll change it. I'm sure they'd be a lot better than what I came up with. I couldn't think of anything for the longest time, so if the title sounds stupid, just ignore it and read the chapter.

AN: I don't own Camp Rock or any of the characters. If I did, I'd get to go there, and Connect 3 would be all mine! Just joking  ! Lol.

Chapter 3: Secret Crushes

"Dude! Go away, and leave me alone!" Shane snapped as Nate tried to block his path toward Mitchie's. "Because of you, I asked her out, and now she thinks I'm stupid for reading too much into our relationship, and we can't even be friends now. This is all your fault."

"Shane, I know things didn't work out the way you wanted them to. But now, we can focus on our music. Isn't that what we're supposed to do? No distractions, remember?"

"MITCHIE'S NOT A DISTRACTION!" Shane shouted, causing some campers nearby to stare at him.

"Shh, keep your voice down," Nate hissed. "You're gonna need it for singing."

"No, I don't," Shane moaned. "I can't sing without Mitchie. She's…"

"I know, she's the voice inside your head, the reason that you're singing…" Nate quoted Shane's song back to him. He knew how much Shane hated being reminded, especially when it came from one of his songs.

"Stop quoting me!" Shane said. "And fix this!"

"How?" Nate wondered.

"Since everyone thinks you're the smart one, YOU figure it out," Shane said, walking back towards his uncle's cabin.

_Nate's POV: I'd better talk to Mitchie. Maybe she'll give me an idea of what's going on with her and Shane, so I can find out how to help._

_Meanwhile, with Jason…_

"_I'm gonna get my birdhouse, I'm gonna get my birdhouse," _Jason thought to himself happily. _"And then all the birds will…"_

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Someone bumped into Jason, as he was lost in his thoughts. Jason looked around, and saw the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen down on the ground.

"Can I get a little help here?" The girl had long, dark brown hair, and the most beautiful eyes to match. She was busy wiping away the dirt off herself, and hadn't bothered to look up.

"Here, take my hand," Jason offered. "I'm sorry if I bumped into you."

"It's fine," The girl said, finally looking up. "OMG, you're Jason! You're in Connect 3! You're so hot!" Realizing she said that out loud, she blushed. "I mean…"

"It's OK, I get that a lot," Jason smiled at her. "Not as much as Shane, but still…"

Ella gladly took Jason's hand, and got to her feet.

Jason quickly asked, "What's your name?"

"Ella," Ella answered, still lost in Jason's eyes.

"Ella, you have the most beautiful eyes," Jason murmured. "And I love your smile."

_Ella's POV: OMG, Jason, lead guitarist of Connect 3, just told me I had the most beautiful eyes! And he loves my smile! And I got to hold his hand! Just wait 'til I tell Tess and Peggy, they're gonna be soooo jealous!_

"You too, Jason," Ella blushed, loving the way she felt as she said his name. "What are you doing out here?"

"I'm trying to making a birdhouse," Jason said.

"Cool, can I help?" Ella seemed genuinely interested.

"Sure!" Jason smiled. Ella smiled back, and they went off to make the best birdhouse ever.

_Back with Nate…_

"Mitchie?" Nate knocked on Mitchie's cabin door, but hadn't gotten a response. He looked around, then opened the door slowly.

"Hello?" Nate said, preparing to be surrounded by screaming fangirls at any moment. Not that he didn't mind it, but he really wanted to talk to Mitchie.

"Guess she's not here," Nate said to himself. He looked around the room, wondering which bed was hers. He looked around for some paper and a pencil or pen, so he could write her a note and leave it on her bed.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" Someone said in the silence.

"I was looking for Mitchie. Who're you?" Nate said, curious.

"I'm Caitlyn, Mitchie's best friend," Caitlyn said. She never expected to see Nate in her cabin. "You're Nate, right?"

"Yeah…" Nate trailed off as he looked at Caitlyn.

_Nate's POV: Wow, I didn't know there were people who didn't start screaming or jumping up and down once they see me. It's cool talking to someone who doesn't freak out just because I'm famous. And I can't believe Mitchie didn't tell Shane she had such a beautiful friend. Maybe I'll ask Mitchie to set us up on a date…_

Nate shook his head to clear it, as Caitlyn continued staring at him. "Um, can you tell her I'm looking for her?" Nate asked.

"Sure," Caitlyn pretended like she wasn't Nate's biggest fan, even though she was screaming and jumping up and down on the inside. "I don't mean to pry or anything, but why do you want to talk to her?"

"There's…something I want to talk to her about. In private…" Nate said.

"OK…" Caitlyn said. She made a mental note to ask Mitchie about it later.

Nate left, and Caitlyn waited a minute, before running off to the kitchen.

"Mitchie, guess what?" Caitlyn squealed.

"What?" Mitchie laughed at her friend's excitement.

"I just talked to Nate!" Caitlyn shrieked. Mrs. Torres looked over at them, and motioned for them to keep it down. They went outside.

"And?" Mitchie prompted.

"Nate told me to tell you that he was looking for you," Caitlyn looked puzzled. "I wonder what he wants to talk about."

"Me too," Mitchie wondered.

AN: Next up, Shane + Mitchie talk, Nate + Caitlyn might go on a date, and maybe even more Jason/Ella (if I can fit it in). Tess might even make an appearance, but who knows? Please review. Tell me what you liked or didn't like, what you want to have happen, etc. 4 reviews, and I'll post another chapter .


	4. Chapter 4

OMJ, you guys seriously blow me away! I asked for 4 reviews, and I got 8! I love you guys soooo much! Thanks to xBeautiful, Angie-Ange, Emily McDonald, epobbp, ersy, Rider Arya Svit-kona, AlexaJ, and pink princess 16. You guys are the best! Thanks to everyone who reads this story. You guys are awesome!

I love writing this story, almost as much as I love reading your comments and suggestions. You guys are amazing! Please, keep reviewing. Your reviews really inspire me to keep writing.

FYI, some of you asked for Smitchie and Naitlyn, so the next chapter will be ALL Smitchie/Naitlyn.

Again, I don't own Camp Rock or any of the characters. Except Jason and Nate, they're mine! J/k.

Chapter 4: Something Wicked This Way Comes

Mitchie went to see Nate, and Caitlyn tagged along, even though Nate said he wanted to talk privately with Mitchie.

"Hey, Nate," Mitchie greeted her friend.

"Hey Mitchie, Caitlyn," Nate smiled. "What's up?"

"Caitlyn told me you wanted to talk to me about something," Mitchie told him.

"Um, about that…" Nate looked uncomfortable.

"It's OK, I tell Caitlyn practically everything. She won't say a word," Mitchie promised.

"That's right, I won't," Caitlyn vowed.

"OK, I wanted to ask you something, but it's kind of personal," Nate began.

"What is it?" Mitchie prompted.

"I wanted to know what went on between you and Shane to make him so upset," Nate said bluntly.

Mitchie stood there, wide-eyed. She couldn't believe Nate was thinking Shane's attitude was her fault.

"What do you mean, what went on between Mitchie and Shane? Mitchie's the one who was upset. She's the one who was crying her eyes out over some stupid cookie-cutter pop star who broke her heart, and you're telling me it's Mitchie's fault?" Caitlyn exploded, trying to defend her friend.

"Caitlyn…" Mitchie mumbled softly, trying to get her to stop ranting. Once Caitlyn started, it was hard for her to stop.

"No, it's OK, I didn't know," Nate said, finally getting the whole picture. He looked at Caitlyn, amazed that she looked so beautiful, even when she was really angry.

"That's just part of it," Mitchie started, and ignored Caitlyn, who tried to spare her from reliving the painful details. "We went out on the lake at night, and were enjoying the peace and quiet, and Shane said he wanted to be more than friends, and I wasn't ready…I don't know if I'll ever be, but the point is that he got hurt and left, and that's the last thing I would ever want to do to him. We haven't spoken since."

"I'm sorry for what happened, Mitchie," Nate said, going over and hugging her. Caitlyn smiled at him as he held her, and Nate smiled back at both of them.

"Um, Caitlyn, would you mind if I talked to Mitchie for a minute?" Nate said, looking serious.

"Sure," Caitlyn said. "I want to meet up with Lola anyway."

"Thanks," Mitchie hugged Caitlyn before she left. As soon as she was gone, Nate made his move.

"Mitchie, what does Caitlyn think of me? Does she like me? Or does she like Shane or Jason more?" Nate blushed as he asked her.

"Aww, you've got a crush on Caitlyn!" Mitchie squealed.

"Shh, not so loud!" Nate shushed her. "So, does she like me?"

"Of course she likes you. You're all she can talk about sometimes," Mitchie said, her eyes sparkling with happiness. "Hey, why don't you meet her here, tomorrow night at 8?"

"I don't know," Nate gulped, suddenly becoming nervous. "Mitchie, what if this doesn't work? Then I'll never be able to face her again."

"Nate, come on. You've performed in front of thousands of people, but you can't talk to one girl? That's illogical, and I can't have it," Mitchie finished. "It's all set. Come here at 8 tomorrow night."

"But-" Nate protested.

"No buts," Mitchie finished.

"Man, you sound like Shane's Uncle Brown," Nate grumbled, getting up to leave. He knew when he was beaten.

_Meanwhile, with Jason and Ella…_

"Ella, thanks for all your help," Jason couldn't stop smiling. "It looks great!" The birdhouse was coming along nicely, and Jason and Ella had spent a lot of time working together on it.

"Yeah, it does," Ella said, looking at Jason instead of the birdhouse.

"We should celebrate," Jason said. "Do you want to go out for ice cream?"

"Sounds great," Ella said. She loved ice cream, even if Tess said it made her look fat.

"ELLA!" Tess called out, stalking towards them.

"Hey, Tess," Ella waved at her friend.

"Can I talk to you for a moment? Alone?" Tess said, looking disdainfully at Jason.

"Sure, what's up?" Ella wondered.

"I'll go look at the birdhouse again," Jason said, then walked away.

"Ella, what are you doing with Jason?" Tess demanded.

"We built a birdhouse together. Isn't that cool?" Ella couldn't help but smile. "And Jason, he's so hot, and sweet, and nice, and he loves birds!"

"Yeah, maybe, but he's dumber than a doorknob," Tess said firmly. "Ella, you need to date someone better. Anyone's better than Jason. Like Shane, or Nate. Never mind, Shane's mine. You can have Nate. He'd be perfect for you."

"But I don't like Nate, I like Jason," Ella protested.

"Yeah, well, you know what I heard? I heard Jason likes Peggy," Tess lied.

"WHAT?" Ella screeched.

"Yeah, I saw them hanging out together the day before Final Jam," Tess said. The truth was that Jason had been helping Peggy practice her guitar. But Ella didn't need to know that.

Tess saw Jason coming back. "So, Ella, you're going on a date with Jason tonight, right?"

"No way!" Ella insisted. "I wouldn't go out with that two-timing, backstabbing, best friend-dating idiot, even if he was the last guy on earth!"

"WHAT?" Jason said, his eyes filling with tears. "Ella, how could you say that? I thought you liked me."

"Jason, wait, I- " Ella was about to apologize, but Jason already ran off.

"See? You're much better off without him. Now, come on. There are lots of cute boys at camp. You can have anyone else you want, except Shane," Tess steered a miserable Ella toward their cabin.

_Meanwhile…_

Shane sat down at the piano, the same one he'd overheard Mitchie playing on, but he hadn't known it at the time. He ran his fingers along the keys, the same ones Mitchie had touched at the start of camp. He closed his eyes, playing Mitchie's song over and over in his head.

Suddenly, inspiration struck, and he grabbed his guitar, which was lying on a chair. Shane took it everywhere with him, just in case he came up with a chord progression, a verse, or a whole song.

He pulled out the notebook that he kept inside his guitar case, and took out a pen. Muttering to himself, he scribbled some words down and smiled as a song began to take shape.

_Shane's POV: Mitchie's gonna love this. She can't NOT forgive me, not after she hears me play this for her._

AN: Aww, poor Jason and Ella :-( . And Tess is back to her evil ways. Will Nate ever get his date with Caitlyn? Will Shane and Mitchie ever make up/hook up?

I know this chapter was longer than usual, but what'd you think? Good? Bad? Whatever you think, please let me know by reviewing. 5 more reviews, and I'll post the next chapter (which is already written, if you're wondering).

One more thing…I need your help. If you could find a song with lyrics about messing up and apologizing for your past mistakes, please send me the song lyrics (and the artist) in a private message/email. Something deep and meaningful, like a ballad, would be great. I have a song in mind, but if you suggest something better, then I'll use your idea (and credit you for it). Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Aww, you guys are the best! As Caitlyn would say, this is in honor of all you Camp Rock (fans)…It's my special way of thanking you for reading my story, reviewing, and or adding me to your story alert list/favorite list. Thanks to everyone who comes across this page. You guys are awesome!

Angie-Ange, your comment made me smile. Your wish is my command.

Live Like Music, thanks so much for your suggestion. I can't believe I didn't think of those songs. And I'm supposed to be an Instant Star fan. I'll definitely use your idea.

AlexaJ, me too. Tess is evil! Poor Jason and Ella :-(. I'm sure Tess is up to something, she always is.

Rider Arya Svit-kona, I like it too. I should hope so (since I'm writing it). But sometimes you write something, and then when you look at it a second time, you hate it and start over again. You know what I mean?

epobbp, thanks so much for your suggestion. I think it'd work perfectly.

phuong1317, so do I. It's not over yet, not even by the end of this chapter.

Emily McDonald, I'm happy you want me to keep going. So here's the next chapter.

ersy, you want the next chapter? You got it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, or any of the characters. Just my own ideas.

Chapter 5: All Apologies

"Caitlyn, got a minute?" Mitchie said, trying to keep the excitement out of her voice.

"For you? Of course!" Caitlyn smiled. "What's up?"

"I was working on something, but I'm kinda stuck. Do you think you can help me?"

"Yeah, for sure," Caitlyn assured her. "Just let me know when and where."

"Um, how about after dinner tomorrow?" Mitchie said, trying to sound like she just came up with the idea. "Maybe around 8:00?"

"I'm so there," Caitlyn promised.

_Mitchie's POV: I can't believe my plan's going so perfectly._ _Now, it's all up to Nate._

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Mitchie? Are you there?" Shane called out.

"Go away!" Mitchie said, not even getting up from her position.

"Yeah, Shane, go away and leave Mitchie alone!" Caitlyn said defensively.

"Not until I talk to her. 5 minutes, that's all I want. Please, Mitchie," Shane begged.

Caitlyn looked at Mitchie, who nodded. Caitlyn opened the door and let Shane in.

"Mitchie," Shane said, his voice sad. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I still meant the part where I said I liked you, but I'm sorry for getting upset when you didn't feel the same way."

"Shane, no. I'm the one who's sorry. I'm sorry if I hurt you, I never meant to. I guess I was just wasn't ready for a relationship with you. I was afraid that things would be different, and that we couldn't be friends anymore, if something were to mess up our friendship," Mitchie admitted.

"No, I'm sorry, for rushing into things before you were ready. I thought you felt the same way about me, as I do about you. You've changed me, Mitchie, and for that, I owe you so much," Shane shook his head. "I love you, Mitchie, and I think I started to when I first saw you. But if you're not ready yet, I can wait. I'd wait forever for you. I don't care if there's millions of other girls screaming 'I love you' to me, you'd still be the only girl who mattered to me. The one who sees the real me, and doesn't treat me any different."

"Kiss him already!" Caitlyn commanded.

"I don't know," Mitchie said, still unsure. "I-"

But Caitlyn pulled them closer together, and Mitchie and Shane bumped heads.

"OW!" They said together. Mitchie glared at Caitlyn, and Shane looked slightly amused.

"Hey, it's not my fault you won't kiss the guy," Caitlyn said defensively.

"What about you and Nate, huh?" Mitchie blurted out Caitlyn's secret, as Caitlyn turned a bright shade of pink.

"What do you mean, Caitlyn and Nate?" Shane said, confused. Then it hit him. "Oh, you mean…I didn't know Caitlyn liked Nate."

"Hello, I'm right here," Caitlyn said sarcastically, just as Mitchie was about to answer.

"Yeah, probably just as much as you like me," Mitchie answered. "If not more."

"Thanks a lot," Caitlyn glared. "It was supposed to be our little secret."

"Guys, guys," Shane said as the girls started arguing. "I think I can help. You know, set Caitlyn and Nate up on a date." _And tease him in the process, Shane thought to himself._

"OK, how about 8:00 tonight? In my cabin? That way, Nate won't suspect anything." Mitchie said.

"Better yet, what about my cabin?" Shane said. "We're not doing anything, just practicing as always. And Uncle Brown won't come back, he's too busy doing cabin checks. We can double…"

"I don't know," Mitchie said, just as Caitlyn gave her a pleading look.

"Come on, Mitchie, I won't go if you don't come with me," Caitlyn made sad puppy-dog eyes at her friend.

"OK," Mitchie said hesitantly.

_The next night, at 8:00 p.m._

Shane glanced at the clock for the millionth time. Mitchie and Caitlyn should've been here by now. "Where are they?" Shane grumbled.

"I'm sure they're on the way," Nate said. Jason was curled up in his bunk, crying over what Ella had said the day before.

"Or maybe... " Shane said, just as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Shane said. He went to the door, but before he could open it, the door flew open, revealing a smiling Mitchie and a stunningly gorgeous girl he couldn't recognize.

"Hey guys," Mitchie said, smiling. "Ready to go?"

"Go where?" Nate said. Then he did a double take. "Wait a sec…Caitlyn?" Nate's eyes were nearly popping out of his head.

"In the flesh," Caitlyn said, smiling back at him.

Nate's POV: OMG! Caitlyn's soooo HOT! I can't believe I'm going out on a date with her.

Caitlyn's POV: OMG! Nate's soooo HOT! I can't believe I'm going out on a date with him.

AN: Next up, the date. What's going to happen? You'll just have to wait and see ;-). Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about the songs some of you suggested. Or Jason and Ella. I'll get back to them in a little while.

Please review, OK? It'd mean the world to me. I need 4 reviews (but I'm hoping for more than that). I'll try to post more soon, but I'll be busy tomorrow (Friday). FYI, if I don't get to post the next chapter on Friday, I'll definitely have it up on Saturday, I promise.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Woah, I can't believe how many of you reviewed my last chapter

AN: Woah, I can't believe how many of you reviewed my last chapter! Seriously, you guys are amazing, and I can't stop thanking you. OK, I kinda have to, since you want the next chapter. But before I do that, I have to thank everyone who reviewed.

epobbp, thanks so much for reviewing. Here's the next chapter.

Angie-ange, there's plenty more Naitlyn where that came from. And Smitchie too.

Nrisley19892007, aww, thanks so much! I'm happy you love it. It's one thing if I love it, but it means so much more when other people do.

Live Like Music, I honestly wasn't sure if any IS fans would like it, even though both Camp Rock and IS are about people trying to make it big in the music business. You never know…I might just use Golden. If not in this chapter, then sometime soon, if the lyrics fit the storyline, or vice-versa.

Arya, I love Jason and Ella too. It's funny that some characters have their match. There's Smitchie, Naitlyn, Jella, Tess (and herself)…Anyway, I gotta stop rambling. I'm like Jason that way .

fantasticalicious xX, me too. Poor Jason, I feel so sad for him and Ella . She's got a huge decision to make, whether she decides to stay friends with Tess and be popular, or pick Jason and be happy. Who will she choose? We'll just have to wait and see…

AlexaJ, I think so too. I'm still stunned by all the reviews. I never expected so many . About the Smitchie kiss, it just wasn't time yet. But you just might see one in this chapter, or not. I haven't decided yet. I'm hoping Jella will be able to work out their Tess problem. I love Naitlyn together, but there might be some problems up ahead. Not just for Naitlyn, but for everyone.

justme123, no, you rule (for reviewing)! And I don't think you're bossy at all. I like seeing what people want to see in a story. It helps more than you think. And like I said, there's a lot more Smitchie and Naitlyn to come.

iDreamt, lol. I love your reviews. They always make me smile.

Ersy, as always, thanks so much for reviewing. Here's the next chapter.

Two more things…I know I said there was going to be Smitchie in here, but it just was way too long, so I'll have Smitchie for next chapter. And maybe a little Jella/Tess. But I don't know when I'll be able to post it. My computer at home is having problems (so I can't go online), so I'm at the library right now, retyping this chapter just as fast as I can, just for you). I hope I'll get it fixed soon though. I'm so ready to post the next chapter (the one after this one).

OK, I lied. 2 more things, and then I'm done. #1, what does OC stand for? I see it in the summaries sometimes, like Shane/OC, or Nate/OC. What does that mean? #2, since I'm doing a 2-parter, would the next chapter be Chapter 6 (Part 2), or would it be Chapter 7 (Part 2)? I think it's Chapter 6 (Part 2), but I just wanted to check with you awesome writers.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my ideas.

Chapter 6: Double Date (Part 1)

"Guys, come on!" Mitchie grabbed Caitlyn and pulled her out the door. Caitlyn threw Nate an apologetic look as she was dragged outside.

"Right behind you," Nate said, smiling as Shane gave himself one last glance in the mirror before they grabed their guitars and walked out the door.

They went down to the lake, where everything was set up on a picnic table not far from the edge of the water. There was a picnic basket full of food and juice, and candles set up in the center of the table. They ate, and talked for an hour, and then Nate had a great idea.

"Hey, why don't we go on a canoe ride?" Nate suggested.

"YEAH!" Caitlyn was excited. So was Shane.

"Mitchie, you in?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, sure, I guess so," Mitchie said in a fake tone.

"OK, I'll go with Caitlyn. Mitchie…" Nate looked at her, silently asking her if it was OK that she got stuck in a canoe with Shane. The last time Shane and Mitchie were out on the lake, it had destroyed their friendship.

_In Nate and Caitlyn's canoe…_

"Wow, it's so beautiful out here…" Caitlyn murmured.

"Yeah, it is," Nate said. "It helps me write whenever I'm stuck on a song,"

"And it's especially pretty at sunset," Caitlyn added.

"Mmm hmm…" Nate couldn't take his eyes off Caitlyn, who blushed.

"Caitlyn, I want to ask you something…" Nate said nervously.

"What's that?" Caitlyn wondered.

"It's this song I've been working on," Nate explained. "I can't get the words right."

"Why don't you play what you have so far?" Caitlyn suggested.

"OK," Nate said, just before he started playing. (AN: I changed the lyrics a little by taking out all the oohs and aahs, other than that, it's the same).

Never has it been so hard

To push a little song

Through my lips

Never in my life 'til now

And never did someone I know

Teach a broken heart

To love again somehow

Never in my life 'til now

But 'til now is then turned to might have been

And here in solitude I finally realize

I was pushing too hard

Trying to make you feel

What you weren't yet feeling

Pushing too hard

Wanting so much to know

That we'd see this all the way through

But losing you

Would cut me like a knife

So please don't let me

Push you out of my life

(please don't let me)

Never will words come again

Quite so sweet and warm

As when I spoke your name

Never in my life, I know

And never could I be so bold

Once again to reach and hold

The stars above

Never in my life, my love

But it was not my part

To be rushing your heart

With time your only wish

I should have granted it

But I was pushing too hard

Trying to make you feel

What you weren't yet feeling

Pushing too hard

Wanting so much to know

That we'd see this all the way through

But losing you

Would cut me like a knife

So please don't let me

Push you out of my life

Each night I pray

That it was just too soon

And now that it is not too late

Someone like you

Far between and so few

All I can do is wait

Why was pushing too hard

Trying to make you feel

What you weren't yet feeling

Pushing too hard

Wanting so much to know

That we'd see this all the way through

But losing you

Would cut me like a knife

So please don't let me

Tell me I have not

Pushed you out of my life

"Nate, that's beautiful!" Caitlyn hugged Nate, who seemed stunned. They immediately pulled back, their eyes never leaving each other's gaze.

"Caitlyn, that song…it's not really how I feel about you. The lyrics aren't right, but I'm trying to tell you…I like you. A lot. As more than just Mitchie's friend. As more than the famous guitarist/singer of Connect 3. But I don't know if…" Nate trailed off as Caitlyn gave him a long, passionate kiss.

After what seemed like forever, they broke apart, breathless and flushed. "I like you too, Nate. A lot." Caitlyn said shyly.

"I know, Mitchie told me," Nate laughed, relieved that she liked him back. He paused for a moment, then looked her in the eyes. "Caitlyn, I know this is kinda jumping ahead, but…will you be my girlfriend?"

"YES!" Caitlyn screamed, jumping up. Then she screamed again. "AHHH!" She'd forgotten she was in the canoe, so she lost her balance and fell in the lake.

"CAITLYN!" Nate's face drained of color. He immediately sprang into action, jumping in after her, and helping her back into the canoe. After catching their breaths again, Nate held her close and looked at her.

"Are you OK?" Nate asked, worried.

"I couldn't be better," Caitlyn said, lost in his eyes. She smiled back at him.

AN: So, what'd you think? Was it good? Bad? What did you like about it? What did you not like (besides the fact that there was no Smitchie)? Please review, I'd really appreciate it.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Woah, I can't believe I got 10 reviews! I never expected you guys to love it so much! Seriously, you guys are amazing! You rock just as much as the Camp Rock cast! Thanks to everyone who answered my questions, and a huge thanks to everyone who reviewed, including:

ersy, here's that update you wanted. I'm really happy you like it so far.

AlexaJ, thanks for your encouragement and help. I think I know what you mean, and yeah, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it just as much as the others.

Arya, thanks for your review (and help). I wasn't sure if I should've added more "cuteness" to it, but I tried to make up for it in this Smitchie chapter.

XOXOXONickJonasluverXOXOXO, aww, I'm happy you like it and think it's good. Great idea, btw. I'll try and work it in somehow.

xBeautiful, thanks for answering my question. And for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter.

Angie-ange, your wish is my command. Here's…SMITCHIE! And Jella .

Fantasticalicious, I know…I tried to make it longer, and put more action in, but it just wouldn't come out right. So I settled for less.

iDreamt, your comment made me smile. I hope this chapter makes you smile.

MaryAliceBrandonCullenisme, thanks for your positive feedback! I love it when someone else thinks my writing is good. Here's the next chapter.

epobbp, I completely agree with you. I couldn't wait until I posted this, but I remembered to do what you asked.

Note to readers: In the last chapter, there was a song called Pushing Too Hard. It was written by Vic Mignogna, who isn't very well known (but he should be). I saw the lyrics to the song, and thought it'd be perfect for what Nate sings to Caitlyn (at least part of it, anyway).

Chapter 6 – Double Date (Part 2)

_Meanwhile, with Shane and Mitchie…_

"So…" Mitchie said, not knowing what to say.

"I hate this," Shane said.

"Excuse me?" Mitchie couldn't believe what he just said.

"I hate not being able to talk to you like we used to. We used to be able to talk about anything and everything. We used to get each other. And now, the only thing it seems like we do is argue. It's getting worse and worse, the more we talk," Shane blurted out, not being able to stop himself from ranting. He clearly looked frustrated, judging from the frown on his face, and his tone of voice.

"Yeah, I think so too," Mitchie agreed. "Why can't we talk like we used to? We're friends, right? So why does being friends seem so hard?"

Shane didn't answer. Instead, he just picked up his guitar and started playing.

Maybe I don't say all the right things  
Maybe I stumble on my words  
Maybe I laugh at all the wrong times  
Maybe I mumble and I curse  
The last thing I want is to let you down  
Cause all that I want is to make you proud

I can't explain just why I'm acting this way  
I can't control it, so I go with it  
I'm just a guy, I won't be changing the world  
And girl, you know that I'm not perfect  
But I'm perfect for you

I know I don't make all the best moves  
And I know sometimes I get weak  
But I know that I got nothing to prove  
Maybe that's what you like about me  
The best thing I can do is be myself  
And I hope it's enough to make you proud

I can't explain just why I'm acting this way  
I can't control it, so I go with it  
I'm just a guy, I won't be changing the world  
And girl, you know that I'm not perfect  
But I'm perfect for you

You jump in the room, my head is clear  
You make the world just disappear  
So open up your eyes and see

I can't explain just why I'm acting this way  
I can't control it, so I go with it  
I'm just a guy, I won't be changing the world  
And girl, you know that I'm not perfect  
But I'm perfect for you

I can't explain just why I'm acting this way  
I can't control it, so I go with it  
I'm just a guy, I won't be changing the world  
And girl, you know that I'm not perfect  
But I'm perfect for you

"That was…" Mitchie said, not knowing how to describe it.

"Yeah," Shane said. He'd hoped that Mitchie would grab him and kiss him senseless, but he knew enough to know she wouldn't do that. He spent a lot of time on the song, and he couldn't believe she had no reaction to it.

_Mitchie's POV: I know Shane likes me, but I don't know if I can just be friends with him. Not to mention he's famous and has a million girls screaming they love him every second of every day. Wait a minute…am I jealous? Am I starting to like Shane, as more than just a friend? I'm so confused…_

_Shane's POV: I can't tell what Mitchie's thinking, but I hope we work something out…before camp is over. Only 2 more days, and then I might never see her again. I have to try at least once more…I'm not just in love with her, but I really, truly love her… More than any other girl I've ever been with. I love her so much, but I can't lose her. I won't…_

"Mitchie?" Shane asked, snapping Mitchie out of her thoughts.

"Hmm?" Mitchie said, right before Shane kissed her, long and hard.

"Shane, no!" Mitchie pushed him away, as Shane's eyes filled with tears.

"Mitchie, don't," Shane pleaded. "I can't help it, I love you, and I can't live without you.."

"Shane, I'm sorry, I can't do this," Mitchie said, choosing her words very carefully. "I thought we were friends."

"We were, but you know what I realized? I can't just be friends with you. I can't be this close to you and not be with you," Shane said, his eyes pleading with hers. "I felt this connection to you, like when we connected at the end of Final Jam. I've never felt a connection that strong with anyone before. When you started singing, I was blown away by your voice, the one I couldn't stop hearing in my head, the one I've been searching for ever since I first heard you singing. And when you joined me on center stage, and we held hands, it was like this electric shock went through me, when we first touched. I've never experienced anything like it, not with anyone else. Mitchie…" Shane choked out. "Please…" His plea was almost a whisper, but Mitchie felt it pierce through her body.

"Shane, I-" Mitchie said, twisting the ring on her finger (that her mom gave her), just as her heart was twisting on the inside. The battle within her, the one between her heart and her head, felt like it had been going on forever, with no end in sight.

Mitchie thought back to all the times they spent together, both good and bad. She remembered how she felt all those times when she could talk to Shane, and not be afraid, since he didn't know who she really was. She remembered how she felt when Shane found out her secret, that her mom was the cook, and that she was the girl with the voice that he was looking for. But most of all, Mitchie remembered how bad she felt when Shane had been devastated by her lies, and she could never forget the way he looked her in the eyes when he stormed off after Connect 3 had debuted their new single, Play My Music, at the Beach Jam.

Mitchie had a choice to make. No go-backs. She looked at Shane, the guy whose poster she'd plastered all over her walls at home, the one whose music she listened to all day, every day, and she still couldn't believe she was in the same room, talking to him. Even more, she couldn't believe the way he was looking at her now, like he really loved her, and only her. Like no one else could compare.

Mitchie took a deep breath, let it out, and looked up. Her face was full of certainty, and her decision was finally made. It was time to let him know exactly how she felt about him. "Me either."

Mitchie leaned in and kissed Shane, just like the way he'd just kissed her.

After a while, they broke apart. "Mitchie, are you sure?" Shane said, still amazed that she'd kissed him.

"Yeah," Mitchie said, still in awe that she just kissed her idol. "I think I am."

Shane smiled, then held her close. "We'll take it slow, get to know each other, and maybe…" He looked at her, silently hoping she'd take the hint. She did.

Mitchie smiled into their kiss, this one even sweeter and more passionate than the one before.

But they weren't alone. Tess was watching them, a scowl on her face. Suddenly, an idea formed in her head, and she smiled happily.

Tess' POV: 2 days, and I'll be the one kissing Shane.

_Later…_

"I don't care what you say, Tess, why can't you see that Ella likes Jason?" Peggy yelled. Tess had been bugging both Ella and Peggy, reminding them that Jason was a stupid loser who didn't deserve to breathe the same air as Ella (AN: I don't think that, and I loved Jason's character in Camp Rock. I think Kevin's just as hot and sweet as his brothers. But lately, I've started to like Joe a lot. Not that I didn't before, but Kevin and Nick are more my type, personality-wise. But Joe's starting to grow on me . ).

"For the last time, Peggy," Tess sighed. "There's so many other hot guys. Ella doesn't want someone who's obsessed with birdhouses. Do you, Ella?"

But Ella had walked outside in the middle of their argument, not caring to hear them fight anymore.

She wandered far from her cabin, lost in her thoughts, until she came to Brown's cabin. Right outside lay the birdhouse she and Jason made together. But this time, it was shattered into pieces and strewn on the ground.

Ella marched up to Brown's cabin, and was about to knock, when she heard voices.

"Jason, you can't keep going on like this," Nate said, as Jason cried.

"Nate, man, I have to. I just lost the girl of my dreams. And I broke my birdhouse because I was so upset. Now I have nothing!" Jason sobbed harder.

"Jason?" Ella said, pushing the door open and revealing her presence. Jason looked up, tears in his eyes, as Nate stood up.

"Um, I'll let you two talk," Nate said, grabbing his guitar and practically running out the door.

Ella and Jason stared at each other, both of them with tears in their eyes.

AN: So, what happens next? Will Jella ever work out? What did you think? Did you like it? Hate it? What's Tess up to? Review, and you'll find out even sooner. So please review .


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile, with Shane and Mitchie…

AN: Woah, you guys are unbelievable! You rock just as much as the Camp Rock cast (if not more)! Thanks to everyone for reading this, and a huge thanks to everyone who reviewed!

AlexaJ, I was worried too. Mitchie seems like the kind of girl who doesn't want to get involved with Shane just yet, but she finally found the courage to go for it. I hope they last a while…As for Jella, they shouldn't care what other people think. Even if that "other people" includes Tess.

Live Like Music, I was rofl laughing when I read your comment. I couldn't agree more. "OMG, OMG, OMG!...Go Alexz!" Huggles to you too .

midnightwriter1898, I'm soooo happy you like it! The last chapter seemed like it was kinda different from the previous ones, but I'm really trying hard to make it consistent. Let me know what you think about this one, OK?

il0v3hims0, OK, I will. Lol.

creativelyyours, I'm happy you think so. And I will keep going, as long as I keep getting good reviews.

pontiger27, me too. J/k. Or am I? ;-)

Angie-ange, me either. Tess lives to make other people miserable. Not that there's not other things to make everyone miserable. Oh snap, I wasn't supposed to say that. I guess that's a little spoiler for you.

fantasticalicious, I love the phrases you came up with. And they're not silly at all. I love them! Can I use them in the story? I'll credit you for coming up with those fantasticalicious phrases . Let me know, OK?

Nrisley19892007, aww, thanks so much! I'm so happy you like it. Seriously . I hope you like this chapter just as much as the previous ones.

Ersy, as long as I keep getting good reviews, I'll keep posting more chapters. Unless I have writer's block (which I hope doesn't happen for a long, long time). Thanks for reviewing!

Arya, me too. I love Smitchie! And Naitlyn. And Jella. But you knew that already, didn't you? Of course you did, since I keep saying that I love them. But will they last? Only time will tell…

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my ideas. But I wish I owned Jason and Nate.

Chapter 7 – Bad News

"Ella, what are you doing here?" Jason said, wiping his eyes.

"I came to apologize," Ella said. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. Jason, I didn't mean any of it. I really like you."

"So why'd you say you didn't?" Jason looked at her, angry. "And why did you say that you'd never go out with a two-timing, backstabbing, best friend-dating idiot like me, even if I was the last guy on earth?"

"I only said that because Tess told me that you liked Peggy," Ella said, tears running down her face. "Do you? Like Peggy, I mean?"

"NO!" Jason said. He got up and knelt down in front of Ella, taking her hands in his. "Ella, I don't like Peggy, not the way I like you. The only thing I ever did with Peggy was show her how to play guitar better. We were just practicing, that's all. Peggy and I, we're just friends. But I don't want to be friends with you…"

"You don't?" Ella said, surprised.

"No, I don't," Jason said, gazing deep into her eyes. "After you broke my heart, it was all I could think about. What you said, the way you looked. You were all I could think about. I realized then that I want to be more than just friends with you. I'm so in love with you, Ella, I can't think straight. All I know is that I love you so much. "

"Me too, Jason," Ella said, beginning to cry tears of happiness. She smiled as Jason looked confused. "I mean, I'm in love with you too, and I don't want to just be friends. Can we start over?"

"Yeah," Jason mumbled as he got up, never letting go of Ella's hands. "Let's start over. Hi, I'm Jason. What's…"

But before Jason could finish his sentence, Ella had launched herself at Jason and kissed him senseless.

"Oh, you mean start over from there," Jason said, just as soon as they broke apart.

"Of course that's what I meant," Ella grinned at her boyfriend. "That's OK with you, isn't it?"

"Yup," Jason smiled back at Ella. He took her in his arms and kissed her again passionately, holding her close.

"Now, about that birdhouse," Ella said. "I was thinking…maybe we could try and fix it?"

"Yeah!" Jason got really excited. "It's right outside."

"Come on!" Ella said, removing herself from Jason's embrace and jumping up. "I'll race you!"

"No fair!" Jason said, pouting as he got up and started running after her. But Ella was already outside.

_Meanwhile…_

"Shane, don't!" Mitchie squealed as she tried to concentrate on preparing the food in the kitchen. But Shane was concentrating on her, coming up behind her and placing kisses on her neck, trying to turn her attention on him.

"Mitchie, Shane," Mrs. Torres said. She looked over at Caitlyn, who was having the same problem as Mitchie, except Nate was the one distracting Caitlyn.

Mrs. Torres sighed. "OK, here's a new rule. No couples in the kitchen, unless they actually get work done. Besides, I don't want to see any PDA. Especially not from you, Mitchie. Caitlyn, Nate, if you want to, go ahead. But no clearing tables aside just to see you all over each other. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Mrs. Torres," everyone said. They all apologized, except for Mitchie, who said, "Sorry, Mom."

After a few minutes of food prep, Mrs. Torres said, "I think that's about it for now. Why don't you all go off and enjoy the time you have left? Lunch will be ready in about 2 hours."

"Thanks, Mrs. Torres!" Caitlyn, Nate, and Shane said, before taking off.

"Thanks Mom!" Mitchie kissed her mom on the cheek, then took off with her friends.

"So, guys, what do you want to do?" Mitchie asked.

"I want to practice," Nate said automatically.

"Man, you're always practicing. When was the last time you kicked back and relaxed?" Shane said.

"Um, when we went out on the canoes," Nate defended himself.

"And look what happened," Caitlyn said, smiling as she came up and hugged Nate. Nate blushed.

"Yeah, Nate. Good things happen when you least expect it," Mitchie said, sounding like a fortune cookie.

"Yeah, maybe we should go out on the lake again. Wanna do that?" Nate asked Caitlyn.

"YEAH!" Caitlyn loved spending alone time with Nate. "Canoes it is!"

"So, what do you want to do?" Shane said, once they were alone. He smiled devilishly as he wrapped himself around Mitchie.

"Hmm…I don't really know," Mitchie said, smiling back. "Maybe you could show me?" She smiled as Shane kissed her softly at first, then the kiss deepened until they ran out of breath. They broke apart reluctantly.

"Shane…" Mitchie moaned as Shane looked at her, his eyes full of love.

"Mitchie," Shane groaned back, then kissed her hard.

Just as soon as they started making out, Shane's phone rang.

"Sorry," Shane said, detaching himself from Mitchie, who looked curiously at him.

"WHAT?" Shane exploded. "I was in the middle of something important, so this better be good."

Mitchie tried to hear what the other person was saying, but gave up. She couldn't hear anything.

"Noooo…" Shane said. "I won't."

Shane paused, then said something. "Fine, then." He hung up, his eyes staring daggers at something. He started to pace back and forth, trying to find the right words.

"What is it?" Mitchie said.

"The label…they just got a phone call from TJ Tyler. You know, Tess' mom. Apparently, TJ wants to set her daughter straight, but she can't, because she's going on tour in a few days. And the label loves the idea of reforming Tess. Just like they did me. Instead, Tess won't be going to camp, but she'll be coming on tour. With Connect 3. Which means…" Shane trailed off, not wanting to finish his sentence.

"Tess gets to see you, and I won't," Mitchie finished. "So Tess wins…again."

"Mitchie, no, she doesn't," Shane tried to assure her. He sat down, and leaned back against the wall. "Yeah, Tess might get to see me, but she won't get me…not the way you have. I won't put up with her, and I'll do everything I can to make sure nothing happens."

"But Tess always gets her way," Mitchie said, remembering how Tess had promised Mitchie that she'd take Shane away from her.

"Not as much as I do," Shane smiled. "I wanted you ever since I heard you singing. And now that I've got you, I'm not going to let you go. Not since it's taken so long to win your love."

"Maybe, but that's nothing in Tess time," Mitchie worried. "Shane, we've got exactly 1 day left before I go back to school, and you go back to your music, and…"

"Wherever we are in the world doesn't matter, because I'll still be yours, and you'll still be mine," Shane promised her. "I love you and only you. OK, maybe your mom and Uncle Brown too, because if Uncle Brown hadn't hired her, and she hadn't been the cook, then I never would've met you."

"I know, but…" Mitchie sighed, still worried. Shane shook his head, then held out his arms. She sat down in front of Shane, leaned back into him, and let him wrap his arms around her and hold her close, comforting her. Shane kissed Mitchie on the top of her head, as they both silently hoped they could stay like that forever.

AN: So, what'd you think? Did you like it? Hate it? Please review, I'd really appreciate it  . And if you like this story, please add me to your favorites list! The next chapter will definitely be Naitlyn, a little Smitchie, and possibly even more Jella. The faster you review, the faster I'll post the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: You guys are AWESOME!! Thanks so much to those people who reviewed! Yeah, I didn't get as many reviews as before, but it happens. Thanks for reviewing, and as always, if you have a suggestion for the story, or there's something you think is missing, or you like (or don't like) something, please let me know. And I'm always taking song suggestions, so keep them coming!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey, We're Gonna Be Alright or When You Look Me In The Eyes (by the Jonas Brothers). But I do own Rob, and my own ideas, and I wouldn't be here if it weren't for all you awesome Camp Rock fans. You deserve all the credit in the world. As always, this one's for you.

Chapter 9: Last Day of Camp (Part 1)

_At lunch…_

"Hey guys," Caitlyn greeted Mitchie and Shane as she came in holding hands with Nate. They sat down at Connect 3's table, where Jason and Ella were too busy looking at each other and flirting to notice anyone else.

"So, it's true then?" Nate wondered. "About Tess? She's coming on tour with us?"

"Yeah, man," Shane said. "But I'd rather have Mitchie than her."

"Yeah, I'd rather have Caitlyn on tour with us than Tess too," Nate said, blushing.

"Speak of the devil," Caitlyn said, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Hey losers," Tess smirked as she passed by their table. Shane winked as he stuck out his foot and tripped her.

"AHHHH!!" Tess screamed as she fell down, and her lunch splattered all over her. And someone else too. The room fell silent in a second, as everyone stared at them.

"Ms. Tyler, I need to see you in my office. NOW!" Brown roared. He was covered in mashed potatoes and gravy.

"But…" Tess was cut off.

"No buts, remember?" Brown said angrily. He paused, then borrowed Mitchie's napkin. "Excuse me, do you mind?"

"Not at all," Mitchie grinned, as Tess gave Mitchie and her friends the death stare.

Brown wiped himself off, then winked at Shane and Mitchie. "Keep him in line, love."

"I'll do that," Mitchie said, and squealed as Shane grabbed her and tried to kiss her.

As soon as Brown and Tess left, everyone burst into laughter.

"Did you see Tess' face?" Caitlyn giggled. "I thought I was going to die!"

"I wouldn't let that happen," Nate said, putting his arm around her. Caitlyn turned a bright shade of pink.

"She did get what she deserved," Mitchie said. "Remember when we had that spaghetti fight?"

"That wasn't funny!" Caitlyn said, still remembering her embarrassment.

"AHAHAHAHA!!" Jason laughed aloud. Everyone stared at him, and he looked embarrassed. "Wait, what?"

"AWKWARD!" Shane said, breaking the ice.

Nate ignored them, and quickly got down to business. "Anyway, so guys, I was thinking we could have our own little Final Jam. You know, just between us."

"But we did that already," Jason said, cutting into their conversation.

"Yeah," Ella echoed.

"So what? It'll be like Connect 6 or something," Caitlyn said, blushing as she said that.

"That gives me an idea," Shane said, getting up and pulling out his cell phone. He walked away from the group, while Mitchie stared after him. The others started talking excitedly, all pitching their ideas in.

_Back at Brown's cabin, after lunch…_

"Guys, what do you think about this?" Nate said, taking his guitar and starting to play a song. After he finished, everyone cheered.

"That sounds awesome!" Caitlyn said, then she thought for a moment. "Wait a sec…" She pulled out her laptop, and within moments, she pressed a key. Soon, the room was filled with beats.

"YEAH!" Jason got up and started playing his guitar, while Ella started dancing along.

"Nate, this is awesome!" Mitchie said, as Shane came in. "Hey guys, what's going on?"

"We're just jammin," Mitchie smiled. Then she tried to talk to Shane privately. "Hey, what was that phone call about earlier?"

"It's a surprise," Shane smiled as Mitchie pouted.

"Shane, you know I hate surprises," Mitchie whined.

"You'll love this one, I promise," Shane said. Going over to the rest of the group, he said, "Girls, would you excuse us please? I'm calling a band meeting right now."

"OK," Ella said, kissing Jason before she left. Mitchie and Caitlyn stared at each other, then shrugged, kissed their boyfriends, and left.

_At the concert…_

"OMG (Oh my Gray)!" Mitchie said, shocked. She never expected the whole camp to come out to see them, since it was a private concert.

Nate looked out, as people started noticing them and pointing. Some started screaming and cheering, and pretty soon, they started chanting "Connect 3, Connect 3, Connect 3!"

"Hey, everyone," Shane called out to the crowd. "How're you all doin' tonight?" Everyone cheered in response.

"That's awesome," Shane said, getting up on stage. Nate and Jason followed him up. Then Shane turned to Nate. "So, Nate, why don't we call up some of our lucky fans?" All the girls started screaming happily.

"OK," Nate said, making sure to pause long enough to give the girls hope. "Why don't we have…Mitchie and Caitlyn come up? They've done a great job on kitchen duty this summer." Some of the girls let out sounds of disappointment, but there were some cheers too.

"We need one more girl," Jason reminded them. "How about…Ella?"

Ella shrieked happily as Peggy hugged her, then she went up, clearly enjoying all the envious glances she was getting.

"And now, for our Final Jam winner, Peggy! Come on up, Peggy!" Shane called out, surprising her. Peggy smiled as she ran up on stage.

Once the girls had gotten seats on stage, the boys circled around them.

"This song's for you," Nate said, as they launched into their song.

Oh yeah, oh yeah

If the heart is always searching  
Can you ever find a home  
I've been looking for that someone  
I'll never make it on my own  
Dreams can't take the place of lovin' you  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true

When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side  
When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes

How long will I be waiting

To be with you again  
I'm gonna tell you that I love you  
In the best way that I can  
I can't take a day without you here  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear

When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me the you love me  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side  
When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes

More and more, I start to realize  
I can reach my tomorrow  
I can hold my head up high  
and it's all because you're by my side

When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side  
When I hold you in my arms  
I know that it's forever  
I just gotta let you know

I never wanna let you go

'Cuz when you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright (it's alright)  
When you're right here by my side (by my side)  
And when you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
Oh, I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes

Oh, yeah

Woah, yeah

As the last notes died away, the silence was replaced with deafening screams, cheers, and clapping.

_Backstage…_

"Aww, that was soooo sweet!" Caitlyn said. She hugged Nate.

"I meant every word of it," Nate said, looking her in the eyes. Caitlyn blushed as Nate kissed her.

"Same here," Shane said, looking at Mitchie.

"Aww!" Mitchie said, kissing Shane. They started making out.

But Jason and Ella didn't say anything. They started making out as soon as they got backstage.

"Um, guys?" Peggy said uncomfortably, staring at all the couples making out.

"Sorry, Peggy," Shane said, detaching himself from Mitchie.

"Guys, you were awesome!" a man said, coming backstage. He completely ignored the girls.

"Girls, this is Rob, our manager. Rob, this is Mitchie, my girlfriend, Caitlyn, Nate's girlfriend, and Ella, Jason's girlfriend," Shane introduced everyone.

Rob looked disinterested. "That's great, Shane. However, everyone loves a single rockstar, and since we can't have the media thinking you have girlfriends, your girlfriends have got to go. Besides, with your upcoming tour…"

"Rob, either they come, or I'm off the tour," Shane stood his ground. Mitchie couldn't believe what Shane was doing for her.

"Same here," Nate said, gazing lovingly at Caitlyn.

"Me 3! Get it? As in, Connect 3!" Jason laughed.

Rob stared long and hard at them. "I don't think so. You guys, your girlfriends, PLUS 2 other girls? This is gonna be one big mess. Shane, you were a mess before you got yourself a girlfriend."

"Come on, Rob, it'll be fine. We can handle it, right, guys?" Nate said, trying to keep Shane calm.

AN: So, what will Rob say? Will Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Ella get to go on tour with them? And who's Shane calling on the phone? What happens next? I need some ideas and/or suggestions, so please let me know. And I'm still taking song suggestions, so please review, I'd really appreciate it! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll post the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Is anyone still reading this? Because if not, I'm just gonna give up on this story. And judging from the number of reviews of the last chapter, I don't think anyone cares whether I update or not. So yeah, until I get more reviews (as in more than 4), I really don't want to waste your time if you hate this story (which apparently most of you do).

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but excuse me if I'm upset. As always, this one's for all of you.

Chapter 9: Last Day of Camp (Part 2)

"YEAH!" Jason answered. Then he looked around.

"I think Jason said it all," Shane said. "So, what'll it be? Our girlfriends and us, or no tour?"

"I guess…your girlfriends can come too," Rob said stubbornly. He muttered something, just loud enough for everyone to hear. "This'll never work."

"Hi-five!" Jason called out, slapping his bandmates' hands. "YEAH!"

"Um, girls, do you mind? We have a lot of work to do," Rob interrupted their excitement.

"OK," Mitchie said, as she and Caitlyn and Ella kissed their boyfriends, not missing Rob's scowl. "Let's go, girls."

"Hey, do you think your mom will have something left over?" Ella wondered. "I love her cookies."

"I'm sure she will," Mitchie said confidently. "She always goes overboard when she cooks."

The girls went over to the kitchen, where they got the surprise of their lives.

"Tess, what are YOU doing here?" Mitchie said, as Caitlyn tried not to laugh.

"I'm on kitchen duty, what's it look like I'm here for?" Tess grumbled.

"I see," Caitlyn smirked. Just then, the guys came in.

"Hey, babe," Shane said to Mitchie, walking over.

"What are you doing here?" Mitchie said.

"I got hungry," Shane defended himself. "I need food to keep my creative juices flowing."

"AWKWARD!" Nate said.

"Actually, it isn't," Tess said, watching everyone. "You are what you eat, so Shane, that'd make you sweet."

"Hey, that rhymes!" Jason said. "That's so cool!"

"Yeah," Tess said, trying to flirt with Shane.

Mitchie didn't miss a beat, and pulled Shane over to talk.

"Shane, what's going on?" Mitchie wondered.

"Mitchie, it's nothing," Shane began.

"What's nothing?" Mitchie demanded, getting a little anxious now.

"Rob, he said…He said that Tess and I should spend more time together. Like I'm reforming her, and she's pulling a 'Shane Gray', learning to treat other people better, and getting back to her music." Shane explained.

"And how do you feel about that?" Mitchie said, fearing his response.

"I don't want to, but I have to. Rob said if I don't, then he'll tell everyone that we're together, and that Nate and Jason have girlfriends too, and then we'll have millions of fans upset at us. Not to mention everyone at your school will either hate you or want to be your best friend, because you'd be famous by association." Shane said.

"So you don't want us to go public?" Mitchie said, beginning to get a little angry.

"Yes…and no. Mitchie, I don't want to ruin your life. I know you want to be popular, but there are things...you're not ready to face yet." Shane told her.

"So I guess that I haven't convinced you that I'm ready to take on everyone and do what I want to do? Wasn't that the whole point of the song I sang at Final Jam?" Mitchie's voice rose, as she struggled to keep her temper from flaring.

"No, you have convinced me that you can do anything. But this…Mitchie, I don't know," Shane said. "It's going to be tougher than anything you've ever done before."

"Shane, I can do this, I know I can. And I thought you were behind me, 100," Mitchie continued. "But I guess I was wrong."

"Mitchie, no, you're not. It's just…" Shane trailed off, as he watched his girlfriend's retreating figure.

"Leave her alone, Shane," Tess ordered. "Mitchie just needs to learn that she can't handle it like we can."

"Like we can?" Shane asked.

Tess nodded, and smiled up at him as she started playing with his shirt. "Yeah, she still needs to learn that she can't handle the pressure the press puts on celebrities like us, not to mention that she'll lose her privacy, everything she knows, all of the things that makes her Mitchie."

"I don't know," Shane shook his head. "I've been at this a long time, but I still get caught up in the fame, the money…"

"Some people just know how to handle attention better than others," Tess informed him. "Take me, for example. I show everyone, every day, how I'm the best. And that everyone should learn from me." Tess paused, enjoying Shane's attention. "Speaking of which, you know what Rob was saying about how we should spend some time together, why don't we go out sometime? Just as friends. Like to a café, or a nice restaurant. You know, someplace where people are definitely going to see us. We'll hang out, get to know each other better, get more media attention, which is what we want anyway. But wherever we go, it has to be exclusive. I don't want just anyone coming up to us."

"I'll have to see, Tess," Shane said, getting a bad feeling about spending time with Tess. He knew she was trouble, because she was the female version of his former self.

"I just thought of a great idea," Tess went on, not paying any attention to Shane. "Why don't we do something later today? Like sing a song? I have the perfect one in mind."

"Sure," Shane said. "Guys, you in?"

"Sure, man," Nate said. "Let's do it. Caitlyn, are you OK with this?"

"I don't know," Caitlyn said, torn between helping Nate and loyalty to Mitchie. "I have to see…"

Nate understood. "OK, Caitlyn, maybe you should go talk to her."

"Thanks, Nate," Caitlyn said, as Nate smiled and hugged her. Caitlyn left.

"So, Jason, you in?" Shane asked.

Jason, as always, agreed with his typical "YEAH!" So did Ella.

"Do we really have to…?" Tess whined.

"Jason's part of the band, so yeah, he stays. You?" Shane smirked.

"Fine," Tess grumbled.

_Later that day…_

"Let's do this!" Jason yelled, getting pumped up.

"YEAH!" Nate yelled. He was happy that Caitlyn and Mitchie decided to join them.

"1…2…1,2,3,4!" Tess counted off, as she jumped into their song.

I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we've shared

It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
Now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change  
Until you hear, my dear

The 7 things I hate about you  
The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
And when you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

It's awkward and it's silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology  
And when you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here

The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
And when you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

Compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention  
The 7 that I like

The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
ANd when we kiss, I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hand in mine  
When we're intertwined, everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like the most that you do  
You make me love you

The crowd cheered, as they always showed up whenever the guys performed live.

"That was awesome!" Caitlyn yelled to Mitchie over the screams and cheering. She hugged her friend, then turned to kiss Nate.

Mitchie turned to kiss Shane, but her jaw dropped as she saw Tess kissing him, and it looked like Shane wasn't fighting her off. Mitchie ran offstage and back to her cabin, with Shane, Caitlyn, and Nate chasing after her.

"Mitchie, wait! Please!" Shane cried out, trying to get to her before she locked him out.

AN: OMJ, what happened? Is it the end of Smitchie? Or not? We'll just have to wait and see. Please review. And I want way more than 4 reviews this time, OK? The last time made me really sad.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: OMJ, thank you all so much for your reviews! It gave me a great idea for this story, and I was having the worst time writing this chapter, but I really wanted to get this out. And when I started writing this, I started crying – you'll see why).

Thanks especially to: xbeautiful, angie-ange, Arya, fantasticalicious, ersy, AlexaJ, XOXOXONickJonasluverXOXOXO, epobbp, and Emily McDonald. I love you guys so much – you're the best reviewers ever! And thanks to everyone who reads this. You really are the ones who inspire me to keep writing, even when I don't get as many reviews as I'd like.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my own dream of one day owning the Jonas Brothers. Just joking, I know that'll never happen. As always, this one's for you.

Chapter 10: I Still Love You

"NO!" Mitchie cried, sobbing now. "It's over, we're done."

"Mitchie, please, I can explain," Shane repeated, trying to catch up to her.

"I think you've let your lips do enough talking," Mitchie spat out angrily.

"No, I haven't," Shane said, finally catching up. He grabbed Mitchie and spun her around. Caitlyn and Nate just stood there, watching their conversation.

"Let me go!" Mitchie struggled, as Shane held her firmly.

"She said, let her go," Caitlyn echoed. Nate agreed.

"Not until you hear me out," Shane said, looking Mitchie in the eyes.

"What's going on here?" Mrs. Torres said, coming up behind them.

"Mom," Mitchie froze, trying to hide her tears. "Nothing, I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me, Mitchie, I can see you're not fine at all. Shane, what's going on?" Mrs. Torres prompted.

"Let's talk about it inside," Shane suggested, not wanting to draw attention from people passing by.

Mrs. Torres led the way into the cabin, and after they all sat down, she let Shane continue.

"My bandmates and I played this song, which Tess sung, and after we finished, Tess kissed me. I didn't want to kiss her, but she forced me into it. Mitchie, please believe me. I don't like Tess like that, I never have, and I never will," Shane rambled.

"Yeah, Mitchie, Tess kissed Shane. It wasn't the other way around. Shane really loves you," Nate affirmed. "He always talks about how much you mean to him, and if it wasn't for the fact that he sometimes gets this spacey look on his face during rehearsals, we wouldn't know what was wrong with him."

"Come on, Mitchie, you know Shane wouldn't hurt you. Especially not with Tess," Caitlyn added.

"Mitchie?" Mrs. Torres knew her daughter had plenty to say.

"It didn't look like that at all. It looked like you wanted to kiss her. Like you enjoyed it," Mitchie said directly to Shane. She began to cry again.

"Me? Enjoy kissing Tess? No way! Mitchie, trust me, I didn't enjoy it at all. I couldn't. Every time I see another girl, I always think of you, and only you. I think about your smile, your laugh, the way your voice sounds…you're it for me. There's no one else I'd rather be with than you," Shane held Mitchie's hands and looked at her, love in his voice.

"Aww," Caitlyn gushed, as Nate smiled at Mitchie, trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry, Shane, I can't. You keep breaking my heart, and then you come back and want to make up, but I can't keep going back and forth like this," Mitchie said, retreating to the other side of the cabin. She sat with her back to him, and sobbed in the corner.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Torres, I never meant to hurt Mitchie. I love your daughter so much," Shane choked out, letting tears run down his face.

"I know, Shane, I think you both need some time to think," Mrs. Torres said, as she escorted them all to the door.

Shane left, but stayed just outside her cabin, hoping for another chance to talk with her.

"Shane, man, you'd better make it quick, you know we have to leave tonight," Nate said, as Caitlyn looked at him in surprise.

"Tonight?" Caitlyn gasped. "Noooo…"

"Caitlyn, don't worry. I promise I'll call you every day, and text you as much as I can." Nate promised.

"But it's not the same as seeing you," Caitlyn moaned.

"You'll be seeing us sooner than you think," Nate said mysteriously.

"But what'll I do until then?" Caitlyn worried.

"You still have school to worry about, and producing the next hit," Nate smiled at his girlfriend.

"And what about you? You'll be on tour, with millions of fans screaming that they love you every day, and you'll forget all about me in no time," Caitlyn looked worried.

"Caitlyn, how could I ever forget about you?" Nate gave her a serious glance, the one he knew always made her melt. "You're the one girl who stood out to me when I first came to camp, and I haven't been able to look at any other girl the same way. I love you, Caitlyn. And I hope you love me enough to wait for me."

"Of course I love you, Nate, I always have," Caitlyn breathed as Nate kissed her.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Shane gushed. "Now help me get Mitchie back!"

"OK, OK!" Caitlyn and Nate laughed. Then Nate said, "I've got the perfect idea."

"What is it?" Shane wondered. The three of them talked about it, and went to work.

_About 30 minutes later, just outside the kitchen…_

"Ready guys?" Shane called out.

"Ready!" Nate, Jason, and Caitlyn said. Caitlyn had managed to set up a microphone by the piano in the mess hall, and Jason and Nate had taken their positions on stage just outside. Nate was at the piano, while Jason played guitar like always.

Shane started singing.

If we walk away now  
There's no turning around  
Gotta say what I mean  
While you're here with me  
I'm not sure I'll find words  
To cover the hurt  
That I see in your eyes  
But I gotta try

I know rocks turn to sand  
And hearts can change hands  
And you're not to blame  
When the sky fills with rain  
But if we stay or walk away  
There's one thing that's true  
I still love you  
I still love you

Can you search down inside  
Let go of your pride?  
If I forget trying to win  
And just let you in  
I didn't travel this far  
To watch it all fall apart  
So give me your hand  
And take a chance

I know rocks turn to sand  
And hearts can change hands  
And you're not to blame  
When the sky fills with rain  
But if we stay or walk away  
There's one thing that's true  
I still love you

Riding with me as close as before  
Whatever happens, I won't ask for more  
Here in my heart from now 'til the end  
Flame out or fly, we have to try again

I still

I know rocks turn to sand  
And hearts can change hands  
And you're not to blame  
When the sky fills with rain  
But if we stay or walk away  
There's one thing that's true  
I still love you  
Yeah, I still love you

If we stay or walk away  
There's one thing that's true  
I still love you  
I still love you

Mitchie walked outside, hearing a song being played over the amps. She couldn't believe what she saw. Shane Gray, standing on top of the piano, singing his heart out. To her, of all people.

"Shane?" Mitchie said, still in shock.

Shane jumped off the piano and took her hand. "Mitchie, I'm sorry. I know I keep saying it, but I never meant to hurt you. I love you, Mitchie. Will you please give me another chance?"

"I…" Mitchie trailed off, not meeting Shane's eyes.

AN: I know, I'm evil for leaving you with a cliffhanger. Will Mitchie make up with Shane? Will she go on tour with the band? What will Tess do? Will Naitlyn keep their long-distance relationship going? And what about Jason and Ella's relationship? Will any of the couples go public? It's up to you, so tell me what you want to see in the story. I can make it happen.

And please review! It means so much to me when you tell me how much you like it. Even just saying 'update' will work too (although I would like to see more than that. It's completely up to you though).


	12. Chapter 12

AN: OMJ, thank you all so much for your reviews! I know exactly where I'm going with this, but it'll be a little while before I get there. Just don't hate me, OK?

And I don't know if you noticed this (you probably did), but there was a mistake in the last chapter. I know I said that Nate was playing piano, which was in the mess hall (indoors), but then I said that Nate and Jason took their places on stage (outside). I was really tired when I wrote that, which is why I missed it in the first place. I was this close to falling asleep typing (and yeah, it's definitely possible, because I was trying to stay awake). Anyways, thanks to the people who pointed that out to me. You guys are awesome!

Thanks especially to:

Arya, I'm so happy you love it. I was trying to get that sad vibe perfect. I guess I did.

Live Like Music, hmm…there's an idea, using the song "Shout". Now the question is, how do I work it into the story? I think I have an idea… ;-)!

Angie-ange, I know, I'm sorry for leaving you with an evil cliffie, but your question will be answered soon enough.

isabel4724, I know I shouldn't have done that, but I wasn't sure where I wanted to take this. Now that I've thought about it some more, I think I know where the story will go.

AlexaJ, I'm sorry, please don't kill me :-). Lol. Yeah, poor Shane. Although if I were Mitchie, I know I wouldn't have treated Shane like that. Even if he did deserve it.

epobbp, I loved your comment about writing words so it seems to fill up the space more. I hope I'm not doing that in the story, am I? I wouldn't want to be caught using filler in the plot…that'd make for a very boring story.

KellylovesNickJonas, OK, here's your update. I hope you love it :-). And btw, I love Nick too :-). I love all of them.

xbeautiful, you know I can't tell you just yet. You'll have to read it to find out, sorry.

XOXOXONickJonasluverXOXOXO, that's awesome that you think it's really good. I hope you think the same about this chapter (if not better).

To my readers and reviewers: You guys are awesome, and you are seriously the best. Without you, I never would have come this far with the story. And thanks to everyone…You really are the ones who inspire me to keep writing. This chapter's for you.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my own ideas. And if I forget to credit anyone for their ideas (and I claim them as mine), I'm really sorry.

Chapter 11: Goodnight and Goodbye? (Part 1)

"Please, Mitchie," Shane pleaded, taking Mitchie's chin and tilting it up toward his. "I love you, and I have to be with you."

"I…I can't," Mitchie said, running away. "I'm sorry, Shane." Crying harder, she ran away, the tears blurring her vision as she ran back into her cabin.

Shane stood there sadly, stunned by what just happened.

"Hey, man, you OK?" Nate said, followed by Caitlyn and Jason.

"Of course not. I just lost the girl of my dreams…" Shane said, devastated. Then he snapped, "Of course I'm not OK, you idiot!"

"Hey, Nate was just asking, you don't have to bite his head off," Caitlyn said, sticking up for her boyfriend. She squeezed Nate's hand, and smiled at him. Nate blushed.

"Aww, Nate's got himself a bodyguard!" Jason said loudly. Then he paused, and said, "Wait, what were we talking about?"

"Mitchie…" Shane moaned.

"What about her?" Jason looked confused. Nate looked annoyed, but quickly filled Jason in on everything that had just happened.

"Shane, man, you've got to get her back," Jason said, looking proud of himself for coming to that conclusion.

"I know, but how?" Shane wondered. "We're leaving in an hour, and Mitchie doesn't want to see me ever again. How can I go on tour with you guys?"

"I've got it!" Jason said. He pulled out his cell, and dialed a few numbers.

"What are you doing?" Nate hissed to Jason. He talked for a little while, then hung up.

"We're going shopping!" Jason said excitedly.

"And this helps me…how?" Shane muttered, trying to keep calm.

"Dude, it's not that hard…we get gifts for our girlfriends, and they'll love us for sure," Jason concluded, smiling. "You know, like a going away present, only we'll be the ones going away?"

"Hey, that's not a bad idea," Nate said, looking impressed. "Let's do it!"

"Why not?" Shane said to no one, since Nate and Jason took off.

_A half hour later…_

"Dude, I can't believe you bought those," Nate said, laughing at Jason.

"What's wrong with buying lip gloss?" Jason said.

"Nothing, if you're a girl…" Nate laughed hysterically.

"If you must know, it's for Ella," Jason defended himself. "I didn't know what flavors she liked, so I bought everything on the shelf. What'd you get Caitlyn?"

"I got her a dozen red roses, and all of her favorite candy," Nate said. "It was either those or some batteries for her computer. Shane, what'd you get?"

"I didn't get her anything," Shane said.

"WHAT?" Nate and Jason shouted. "We spent half an hour shopping, and you couldn't find anything to get Mitchie?"

"No, I couldn't. I gave Mitchie everything I had, and she didn't want any of it," Shane said, his eyes starting to fill up with tears.

"Hold on, I have an idea," Nate said, taking off.

"Dude, you still have to pack," Jason called out.

"I finished packing last night," Nate called back. He went over to Caitlyn's cabin.

"Caitlyn, you got a minute?" Nate said, knocking on the door. He heard some squealing, and then Caitlyn opened the door, as her roommates gaped at him, amazed that they were standing in the same room as he was.

"Hey, Nate," Caitlyn smiled.

"Do you think you can help me with Mitchie and Shane?" Nate said. He looked at his watch, then back at Caitlyn. "Within about 20 minutes?"

"I can try," Caitlyn said, taking Nate's hand and dragging him to Mitchie's.

_At Mitchie's…_

"Mitchie, you still here?" Caitlyn called out.

"Yeah," Mitchie mumbled, opening the door. Her face was streaked with tears.

"Good, because I want to talk to you," Caitlyn said. "Do you know what you've put Shane through? He loves you, and you keep hurting him. Yeah, he's hurt you many times, but so what? You guys are too blind to see that you're perfect for each other. You were the girl Shane was looking for, the one who saw the real person underneath all that fame and fortune, and you were the girl who still didn't treat him any differently, even though he's a celebrity. And he sees thousands of girls everyday, but YOU are the one he wants. The one he keeps trying to win. Not any other girl. YOU. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Caitlyn, don't," Mitchie whispered, beginning to sniffle again. "I loved him, and he kissed Tess. It's over…We're over…"

"Not unless you let it be over," Nate interrupted. "Do you know how many nights I had to spend hearing Shane moan about how much he missed you? About hearing him go on and on about how you broke up with him? About hearing him cry himself to sleep every night? Mitchie, please. Make up with Shane before Jason and I go insane." Nate pleaded with her. Caitlyn smacked him, and Nate narrowed his eyes at Caitlyn before turning his attention back to Mitchie.

"He did?" Mitchie couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yeah, he did. And he does. He can't eat, he can't sleep, he can't even write a song unless it's about you. And when it is, he'll stop halfway through and start crying again, and it's getting on my nerves," Nate added.

"I didn't know…" Mitchie gazed off into space, while Caitlyn took the hint.

"OK, Nate, let's go finish packing," Caitlyn pushed Nate out the door.

Mitchie picked up her guitar, which was the last thing she had to pack, and started strumming the strings. She played as the music led her, as her emotions took over. She picked out a familiar melody, one that she'd written long ago.

This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me (this is me)  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be

This is me

After the last few notes faded away into silence, Mitchie gently placed the guitar back in its case, and smiled to herself. It was time to stand in the spotlight. To take center stage, to take control.

Meanwhile…

"Come on!" Nate yelled at Shane, who was sitting on the steps, his bags already packed and loaded into the limo. "I want to give this to Caitlyn before I leave."

"And I have to give these to Ella," Jason added, holding up his plastic bag full of lip gloss.

"Here's your chance," Shane said, as he saw Ella coming towards them.

"Jason, I know it's last minute, but I wanted to give this to you," Ella said, holding out the green birdhouse they'd made together. It had Jella's Birdhouse written on it.

"Jella?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, I was going to write Jason and Ella's Birdhouse on it, but it took up too much space. Do you like it?" Ella asked nervously.

"Like it? I love it!" Jason said happily, as Ella hugged him. He kissed her back, then broke off their kiss. "Oh, this is for you," Jason thrust the bag at her, and laughed as Ella squealed happily. "Jason, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" Ella screamed. She kept glancing at the different kinds of lip gloss.

"Then I guess you like your present," Jason concluded.

"Like it? I love it! And you!" Ella dumped the bag on the ground and jumped into Jason's arms.

"I love you more," Jason said, gazing deeply into Ella's eyes. They kissed for what seemed like forever, then Jason broke it off. "Where're your bags?"

"Huh?" Ella said, still craving Jason's lips on hers.

"You're coming on tour with us, right?" Jason reminded her.

"Oh yeah!" Ella ran back to the cabin and tried to lift all her bags over to the limo.

"Here, let me help," Jason said, following her and taking as many bags as he could carry. After 5 seconds, he stopped. "Um, guys, a little help here?"

"OK," Nate and Shane came over, each taking about 5 bags.

"Need help?" Caitlyn couldn't help but smile as she watched Nate and Shane struggle with Ella's bags.

"No, I've got it," Nate grunted as Shane groaned behind him.

"OK, if you say so," Caitlyn smirked.

"What's in these things, anyway? They weigh a ton!" Shane groaned.

"My clothes, my hair products, my lip gloss…" Ella rambled.

"It doesn't really weigh all that much," Jason grinned. "Not if it makes you look even more beautiful."

"Aww!" Ella gushed as she launched herself onto Jason. They crashed to the ground and started making out, ignoring Ella's bags strewn all over the place.

Pretty soon, all their stuff was loaded. Nate got his present, and turned to Caitlyn. "These are for you," he said, blushing a little.

"Aww, you're so sweet!" Caitlyn gushed, ignoring the flowers and candy. "I love them! She launched herself at Nate and kissed him into silence. "And I love you even more!"

"It was my way of saying that I love you, right before we go on tour," Nate said quietly. "Are you coming?"

"But my school…and my parents…" Caitlyn panicked.

"It's OK, I called your parents, and Jason called Ella's, and it's OK with them. I said you'd help produce our next hit, and they were fine with it," Nate laughed. Then he became serious. "Are you OK with it?"

"Totally!" Caitlyn squealed happily. She hugged Nate, then they kissed, and it turned into another makeout session.

"Excuse me, but we gotta go," Shane said, looking first at Nate and Caitlyn, and then sadly in the direction of Mitchie's cabin.

"I'm sorry, Shane," Caitlyn said softly.

"I know, thanks anyway, Caitlyn," Shane said, trying to be strong.

"Come on," Nate said, knowing Shane wanted to be left alone.

They got in the car, when suddenly, Shane's phone rang.

"Hello?" Shane said, not recognizing the number.

"Hey," A girl's voice responded.

"Who is this?" Shane demanded.

"Turn around and see," The girl said.

Shane turned around, then got out of the limo.

"Mitchie?" Shane couldn't believe it.

"Yeah," Mitchie said, suddenly looking nervous.

"You came back," Shane breathed in amazement.

"Of course I did…I couldn't leave without saying goodbye to you," Mitchie said, choked up. "I almost didn't." She hugged Shane, letting her tears fall freely.

"I'm glad you did…I wouldn't have been able to go on tour if we weren't OK," Shane confessed. "Are we?"

"I don't know, but I do know I want to try again," Mitchie said. "Do you?" She smiled as Shane kissed her in response.

"There's no way I could've left without seeing you one last time," Shane murmured, kissing the top of her head. He looked in her eyes, and said softly, "I love you, Mitchie Torres. Always and forever."

"Me too, Shane," Mitchie smiled, kissing him back. Shane noticed she wasn't as into the kiss though. It seemed like she was holding back, afraid that it wouldn't work. He pulled her into the kiss, but Mitchie didn't relax one bit. Shane pulled away, looking sad, and Mitchie couldn't help but hug him. She sighed, and moved out of Shane's embrace.

"Mitchie, let's go!" Nate said impatiently.

"I…I can't go," Mitchie said sadly.

"What? Why not?" Shane wondered.

"I asked my mom, and she said no. That I can't miss my senior year just because of your tour," Mitchie said, as Caitlyn gave her a sympathetic glance. "I'm sorry, Shane, but there's nothing I can do."

"Maybe there is," Shane said, thinking there was no way he would go on tour without Mitchie. She was his everything. He ignored his bandmates' yells to get in the limo, and walked off.

AN: There you have it, Smitchie's back together! And Naitlyn's just too cute for words. And Jella's soooo adorable. Will Tess intervene again? Will Smitchie last? Will Naitlyn last? And what about Jella? What's Shane up to? Will Mitchie get to go on tour with Shane and her friends? Will any of the couples go public? It's up to you, so tell me what you want to see in the story. I can make it happen.

And please review! It means the world to me. I live for reviews. And Camp Rock. And the Jonas Brothers. They are my life! And so are reviews, so please review! I want to know what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Woah, you guys are unbelievable! Thank you all so much for your reviews! I know exactly where I'm going with this, but it'll be a little while before I get there. Just don't hate me, OK?

Thanks especially to:

ersy, for being the first reviewer for this past chapter. I love reading your request to update ASAP. And since you asked nicely, I'd be more than happy to update.

Angie-ange, that's exactly what I was thinking. It's almost like you're reading my mind. Or maybe I'm just really predictable? If I am, I hope I'm not boring you with this story.

XOXOXONickJonasluverXOXOXO, I know, I'm evil for leaving it like that. Lol. Here's the next chapter.

xbeautiful, that's exactly what I was trying to aim for. Since most (if not all) of you love cutesy moments like that between Smitchie, Naitlyn, and Jella. And I was in a cutesy kind of mood, so…yeah.

Arya, I wasn't sure about the whole phone call thing, but I guess it worked out. Maybe I'll add another phone conversation in later on in the story, if it fits.

epobbp, I always love reading comments. And thanks for the reassurance. I definitely needed it. There's something about putting your heart into something, and then leaving it for people to critique. You know?

Lilyana, I hope so too. Shane going on tour without Mitchie is just…so wrong.

AlexaJ, I just thought of something…Jella's just as sweet as Jell-O. And kinda mushy too. Or maybe they're both colorful, since they love to go around in different colors. Lol. Don't mind me, I just drank a bunch of Red Bulls (so I'm surprised I'm not super-hyper…yet).

Calebdanversgirl4life, thanks so much for your review. It's so nice to get a positive review from someone who might not be a Camp Rock fan, but maybe I'm assuming wrong? Anyway, I'll try and keep up the posts daily, if not every other day. I hope you like this chapter.

To my readers and reviewers: You guys are awesome, and you are seriously the best. Without you, I never would have come this far with the story. And thanks to everyone…You really are the ones who inspire me to keep writing. This chapter's for you.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my own ideas. And if I forget to credit anyone for their ideas (and I claim them as mine), I'm really sorry.

Chapter 11: Goodnight & Goodbye (Part 2)

"Mrs. Torres?" Shane called out, hoping to catch Mitchie's mom before she left.

"In here," Mrs. Torres called back. She was busy putting items back into the storage cabinet. She came out, and asked, "What's on your mind?"

"I wanted to ask you something…about Mitchie, and…the tour…" Shane trailed off. Mrs. Torres smiled.

"I had a feeling it was about that," Mrs. Torres said. "Look, Shane, I'm sorry, but Mitchie can't go."

"Why not?" Shane asked. "It's exactly what Mitchie's always dreamed of doing, and now's her big chance."

"I know, Shane, but think of it this way. If you were me, would you let your daughter go on tour with the biggest trio of teen pop sensations Connect 3? Without any adult supervision? Not to mention she'd be missing most of her last year of school, and time with her friends, and her life just wouldn't be the same," Mrs. Torres said.

"I get it, you're worried about your daughter. I'd be too, if I had a daughter who had the same opportunity," Shane shuddered at the thought of him being Mitchie's dad. He didn't want to think about it. "But I promise, I'll take good care of her, make sure she's OK, and happy, and has everything she ever wanted."

"I'm sure you will," Mrs. Torres said, implying that _that_ was one of the main reasons why she wouldn't allow Mitchie to go.

"OK, you said you wanted adult supervision, someone who could always watch what we're doing, right?" Shane said, suddenly coming up with a brilliant plan.

"Yes, of course," Mrs. Torres looked intrigued. "Go on."

"What if I told you that I could get someone to supervise us on tour? Make sure we do what we're supposed to, when we're supposed to? You know, behave?" Shane continued.

"I'm liking it so far," Mrs. Torres admitted. "Who'd you have in mind?"

"Uncle Brown," Shane said, as if that were the most obvious answer.

Mrs. Torres looked surprised, then quickly composed herself. "Your Uncle Brown? Yes, that's a great idea! I never really thought about that, but sure, that'd be just fine. I'm sure my husband would agree." Noticing the look on Shane's face, Mrs. Torres laughed. "Go on, Shane. Tell Mitchie the good news. But make sure to ask your uncle, OK?"

"I will, Mrs. Torres," Shane couldn't believe it. He ran back to his uncle's cabin, where Nate, Jason, their driver, Ella, and Caitlyn were still waiting.

"Is my uncle around? I have to talk to him about something," Shane said, excited.

"Dude, we were supposed to leave 5 minutes ago. What's going on?" Nate shook his head.

"I'll fill you in later," Shane said, as he ran into the cabin. "Uncle Brown?"

"WHOA!" Brown was coming out of the cabin with his bags, and Shane had nearly run him over. "What's the hurry, man?"

"Uncle Brown, would you like to come on tour with us? Make sure we're good little rockstars? Please?" Shane begged.

Brown smiled, amazed that Shane wanted him to come along. "You know, Shane, I have a regular job besides working here every summer…"

"You'll be paid double," Shane bribed him.

"On second thought…" Brown grinned as he looked at his scheming nephew. "You must be up to something. Let's hear it, shall we?"

"OK, I really need Mitchie to come on tour, and she wants to, but she doesn't know if her mom will let her, because it's her last year of high school. Plus she'll miss her friend Sierra, and miss out on a lot, so I talked to Mrs. Torres, and she said Mitchie could go, but only on one condition, that you supervise us. Uncle Brown, please, come with us on tour. I can't stand being away from Mitchie for that long," Shane blurted out.

"Well, since you put it that way," Brown pretended to look like he was thinking hard. He paused, enjoying keeping Shane and his bandmates in suspense. "I guess I could help you there."

"YEAH!" Shane and Jason tackled Brown to the ground. "Thanks, Uncle Brown," Shane said, as his uncle grunted beneath him and Jason.

"Don't mention it," Brown smiled. "Now that it's settled, get off me already."

"Sorry," Shane and Jason apologized, as Nate laughed at them.

"WE'RE GOING ON TOUR!" Jason shouted.

"Jason, we're already going on tour," Nate pointed out, exasperated that Jason could be so slow sometimes.

"I know, but now Mitchie can come too!" Jason said happily. He started kissing Ella again.

"I can?" Mitchie said, walking up to them.

"Yeah, your mom said you could, if we had adult supervision, and Brown just said he'd come with us," Jason stopped kissing Ella just long enough to explain, then went back to making out with his girlfriend.

"No way!" Mitchie breathed, as she and Caitlyn jumped up and down together, screaming. "This is gonna be so fun!"

"Yeah, it is," Tess said, gliding towards them. Her bags had already been packed and loaded into her limo, which pulled up just behind them.

"Sweet, now can we go already?" Nate complained again.

"Yeah, what are we waiting for?" Mitchie practically dove towards their limo before their driver could open the door for her.

Mitchie's POV: I can't believe this is happening!

Shane's POV: This tour is gonna be awesome with Mitchie on it. I'm the luckiest guy in the world, getting to tour with my girlfriend…

The limo pulled up onto an airstrip, where a private jet was waiting for them.

"Is that…your private jet?" Mitchie couldn't believe it.

"Yup, we get to fly around wherever we want," Shane said.

"As long as it's on the tour schedule," Nate added.

"I can't believe you guys get to do this," Caitlyn said, still awestruck.

"We're living the dream, baby!" Jason yelled, as Ella cheered.

They all got on the jet, where there were more than enough seats for everyone. There was a private dining area, a place to watch the 4 widescreen TVs and play video games (Nintendo, Playstation 3, and Wii), and also to play foosball, pool, and air hockey. There was also a place to just sit back and relax, and a place to record music if the need arose.

Tess sat back and ignored them all completely, except for Shane. She couldn't take her eyes off him, which everyone except Jason and Ella noticed. Brown sat back, took out the latest music magazine that he had in his bag, and started reading.

Mitchie pulled out her phone, and called her mom.

"Hey, Mom," Mitchie said, a big smile on her face.

"Hi Mitchie," Mrs. Torres answered. "Are you OK? Do you have everything you need?"

"I'm fine, Mom," Mitchie laughed. Her mom could be really overprotective sometimes, but Mitchie knew she was just worried. "We're about to take off soon, so I just wanted to say goodnight to you and Dad. I love you, and I'll talk to you as soon as I can tomorrow."

"OK, honey. Be careful, and stay safe, OK? If you need anything, just let me know, and I'll be there as quickly as I can." Mrs. Torres gave her daughter some last-minute reminders.

"I know, Mom. I love you," Mitchie said.

"I love you too, sweetheart. Goodnight." Mrs. Torres said.

"Goodnight…and goodbye," Mitchie answered. She hung up, and noticed Shane watching her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"What? Can't a girl talk to her mom in private?" Mitchie pretended to be upset, then burst out laughing at Shane's hurt expression.

"Well excuse me for wanting to watch my girlfriend in one of her most private moments," Shane said in one of those mock-upset tones of voice. Then he burst out laughing. "I'm just joking."

"I know," Mitchie laughed back, as Shane kissed her briefly. Then Shane got up.

"Man, I'm starving," Shane complained, as he went over to his personal fridge. He took out a bag of chips and started munching. "Mitchie, do you want anything?"

"No, I'm OK, thanks," Mitchie said, relaxing in her seat.

"Hey, can you pass me a diet Coke?" Nate asked.

"Get one yourself, from your own fridge," Shane mumbled between bites.

"Fine," Nate grumbled, as he took one out. "You can offer Mitchie, a girl you've known for less than a month, something from your fridge, but you can't give your bandmate, the one you've known for almost 5 years, something? That's illogical, and I can't have it."

"Jealous much?" Shane smirked.

"You wish," Nate scowled. "Caitlyn, do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"No, I'm good," Caitlyn said, snuggling closer to Nate. He put down his Coke and held her close. "Me too," Nate smiled into Caitlyn's hair. Tess glared at them cuddling.

Jason was playing guitar, which was kind of difficult, since Ella wanted to sit in his lap. "Hey, I know, why don't you sit here, and we can play together?" Jason suggested.

"YEAH! That's a great idea, Jason! You're so smart!" Ella squealed happily, as Nate and Tess rolled their eyes at them. Ella sat in Jason's lap, and he started teaching her how to play their songs.

"Mitchie, are you sure you want to do this?" Shane whispered to her.

"Absolutely," Mitchie grinned at him as they took off into the air.

"Let's ROCK AND ROLL!" Jason shouted, then everyone cheered.

AN: Soooo, what'd you think? Did you like it? Hate it? Did you think it was boring or stupid? Or what?

And if you have any ideas, please let me know. I love all the ones I've heard so far, so please keep them coming! Not just story ideas, song suggestions are welcome too.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Woah, you guys are unbelievable! Thank you all so much for your reviews! I know exactly where I'm going with this, but it'll be a little while before I get there. Just don't hate me, OK?

Thanks especially to ersy, 0o SillyLily o0, isabel4724, epobbp, AlexaJ, xbeautiful, Arya, XOXOXONickJonasluverXOXOXO, and LuckyBubbles for reading AND reviewing. And I want to especially thank 0o SillyLily o0 and isabel4724 for their awesome, genius, fantabulous ideas for the story. I'll definitely use them soon, but it might take a little bit longer to get there. Get it? Lol.

And I just wanted to give a special shout-out (er, type-out) to Isabel4724 for being my 100th reviewer! Congrats! I never imagined I'd get this far when I started writing this fanfic, so I just want to say, I'm soooo touched (starts tearing up). Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!! You all are the best readers/reviewers any aspiring author could wish for. I can't thank you enough, but I can say that you guys are awesome, and you are seriously the best. Without you, I never would have come this far with the story. And thanks to everyone…You really are the ones who inspire me to keep writing. This chapter's for you.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my own ideas.

Chapter 12: Welcome To Our World

_The next morning…_

As soon as the jet touched down, everyone was jolted awake. Ella breathed a sigh of relief, and Jason put his arm around her to comfort her.

Then everyone got off, and walked towards the limo that was waiting for them, while people ran aboard the jet to get their luggage loaded into the limo.

"Good evening, sirs, ladies," The driver greeted them with a tip of his hat. "We won't be long, I'll just load your things into the trunk and we'll be off shortly. Everything you need has already been attended to. If there's anything else you need, just let me know."

"WOW!" Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Ella squealed, as their boyfriends smiled at them. Tess merely flicked off an imaginary piece of lint off her green silk shirt, and looked extremely bored.

"How do you get used to this?" Mitchie asked Shane.

"Very quickly," Shane said, laughing as Mitchie hit him playfully. "But seriously though, after a while, it becomes normal."

"No wonder you were such a jerk when I first met you," Mitchie reflected.

"And now I'm the irresistible and insanely hot jerk you know and love," Shane added.

"You said it, not me," Nate smirked, getting in on their conversation.

"HEY!" Shane shot back. "No one asked your opinion, so shut it!"

"Don't you start with my boyfriend," Caitlyn warned, her eyes flashing.

"YEAH!" Jason said randomly. "Wait, what's going on?"

"Nothing, never mind," Shane grumbled as Nate, Caitlyn, and Mitchie laughed.

After a few moments of silence. Mitchie spoke. "So, where are we going?"

"We're going to meet at the label, then spend some time recording some new stuff, and then we'll get a short break for lunch, then we'll go do some interviews and sign autographs, then go to the venue to rehearse for our new tour, which starts in a few days," Nate said.

"OMG (AN: In this story, OMG stands for Oh My Gray!)" All the girls (except Tess) squealed.

"You'll have a little free time, right, Shane?" Tess suddenly spoke up.

"Yeah, I guess," Shane said. "Why?"

"I was hoping you could help me write some songs," Tess said. "You know, about turning over a new leaf, starting over when everything's gone wrong?"

"I don't know, Tess, WE are going to be really busy the next few days, preparing for our own tour. Brown, would you mind helping her?" Nate asked. Tess stared angrily at Nate.

"I don't mind at all," Brown said, but Tess cut him off.

"Actually, I kind of wanted Shane's help on this. Since he's been through it recently," Tess insisted. "Well?"

"Yeah, Shane," Mitchie warned. Shane couldn't possibly miss what she was implying.

"OK, but on one condition," Shane said. "Mitchie, why don't you help us? You've got great ideas, and I'm sure Tess wouldn't mind, would you, Tess?"

"I'd love to," Mitchie inwardly breathed a sigh of relief, knowing Shane wouldn't let Tess get in their way again.

"I guess," Tess said, sounding so not thrilled about having Mitchie help.

"Cool, I've got some stuff written already, maybe we can use some of that?" Mitchie said.

"We'll see," Tess said, knowing she wouldn't. She slipped on her headphones, pressed a few buttons on her iPod, and ignored everyone else in the limo.

Shane glanced at Tess to make sure she wasn't listening, then spoke quietly to Mitchie. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this, but I-"

"It's OK, I get it. This is one of those times I want to say thanks for dragging me into it," Mitchie said, hugging him.

"You're welcome," Shane said softly, gazing into Mitchie's eyes.

"Don't mind me," Brown growled, since he'd been ignored this whole time. "I'm just sitting here."

"Sorry, Uncle Brown," Shane said.

"Yeah, Brown, sorry for cutting you off like that," Mitchie looked apologetic.

"It's OK, love, I can take it," Brown smiled at her.

_A short time later…_

"OMG, it's Connect 3!" Girls stood outside of Connect 3's label, hoping for a chance to see any of the band members as they pulled up. When Shane, Nate, and Jason arrived, they started pushing and shoving each other to get a closer look, or even a picture of them, as security struggled to hold them back, trying to drown out the screams and cheers of fans all around them.

Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Ella went in first, drawing a few curious glances, but then they were ignored as their boyfriends followed them in, getting surround sound screaming on all sides.

"I LOVE YOU, SHANE!" Girls cried out.

Mitchie's POV: He's all mine, girls, so back off!

Shane's POV: I'm sure Mitchie must be really steaming mad right about now. I'd love to kiss that scowl off her face.

"Nate, will you marry me?" Other girls shouted.

Caitlyn's POV: Not if I marry him first.

Nate's POV: Sorry, girls, but I think Caitlyn should answer that question. Once I get up enough nerve to ask her…in about 5 years.

"Jason, I built you a birdhouse. Do you like it?" Some girls held up a birdhouse for Jason to look at, hoping he'd take theirs.

Jason's POV: Ella's so beautiful, I love the way she looks. And her lip gloss makes her lips so shiny. I wonder what they taste like right now…Come to think of it, her red lip gloss goes perfectly with the shade of green she and I painted our birdhouse. It's so beautiful, I hope birds will come and live in it soon. I want to see what the birds look like, and what different colors they are. Yeah!

Ella's POV: I wonder if Jason likes the lip gloss I'm wearing. Should I change the color? Maybe I should put some more on. Yeah!

"Wow," Mitchie breathed as soon as she got in the door. Tess was outside, signing autographs and having her picture taken by fans of her mom.

"Double wow," Caitlyn agreed, leaning her back against the wall.

"Hey, you girls OK?" Shane asked Mitchie and Caitlyn.

"Yup, we're good to go," Caitlyn answered. "You?"

"It was nothing," Shane said. "Just wait until you see-"

"Boys, good to see you! Come in, come in!" Rob said, waving them over to his office. "How was the flight? Was everything OK? Are you OK?"

"We're good, Rob," Nate said. "Now, about our tour schedule…"

"Always taking care of business, aren't you, Nate? You make my job so much easier," Rob said.

"Excuse me," a lady poked her head into Rob's office. "We have some caterers here for Connect 3's tour, and we need to know what they'd like to eat."

"FOOD!" Shane said, jumping up from his chair and practically running the woman over to get it. Jason followed right behind him, and Nate stood up. "Excuse us girls, but we need to pick out what kind of food we want to eat on tour."

"No problem," Mitchie said, as Caitlyn blew a kiss at Nate.

Ella searched through her purse until she found the perfect shade of red lip gloss. She whipped out her compact and started applying her lip gloss liberally. She smacked her lips several times and smiled at herself in the mirror, then fixed her hair and eyes.

"So, it gets pretty busy around here," Mitchie commented, as Rob ignored them completely. "I'm sure you've been around here a long time, haven't you?"

"Mmm-hmm," Rob grunted as he continued to work, not even bothering to look up.

"So, exactly how long have you worked here? It must be really exciting," Caitlyn commented, trying to get his attention. It worked, as Rob finally looked down his nose at them.

"Listen girls, I don't have time to chat, so since you're not working, the least you could do is NOT DISTRACT ME!" Rob bellowed at the end.

"OK, sorry," Mitchie and Caitlyn apologized. They glanced at each other before leaving.

"Wow, rude much?" Mitchie murmured, stepping into the lobby.

"You're telling me," Caitlyn said, shocked that anyone could be so mean. They quickly recovered, as they saw Tess coming towards them.

"Tess, where've you been?" Mitchie said. "And wasn't Peggy supposed to come on tour too?"

"Where do you think I've been? I've been here all this time. And anyway, it's none of your business what I do or don't do," Tess said in her usual I'm-better-than-you-and-everyone-knows-it tone of voice. "As for Peggy, she'll be coming in later today. Not that it's any of your business, since Peggy's MY friend, not yours."

Tess stalked off, as Mitchie and Caitlyn glanced at each other, thinking the same thing. Same old Tess.

"Hey, girls, you want anything?" Jason found them standing there, with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Yeah, maybe," Mitchie and Caitlyn said quickly. Maybe munching snacks would help them get used to this place.

When Jason, Mitchie, and Caitlyn got to where Shane was busily scarfing down some food, Jason offered a bottled water to each girl and a plate. "Help yourself to whatever you like," Jason said, smiling at them.

"Thanks, Jason," Mitchie and Caitlyn smiled back.

Jason went off to find Ella, and no sooner did Mitchie and Caitlyn pick up something to eat then the caterers noticed them, and told someone who worked at the studio.

"Who are these girls, and why are they eating our food? SECURITY!" The person yelled.

Shane was leaning down, mid-bite, when he stopped and overheard what was going on.

"Is there a problem here?" Shane said, putting on his bad-boy image.

"No, everything's fine. Once these little fangirls get out of here. I hope they didn't bother you at all," The studio person said (AN: I don't know what people who work at studios are called, so just go with it).

"Those fangirls," Shane spat out, letting his voice rise, and pausing momentarily for dramatic effect, "are my girlfriend and her best friend, who's also Nate's girlfriend. You were saying?"

"N-nothing, Mr. Gray. Miss, would you like some food?" The caterers sprang into action and the girls were instantly offered everything they could ever want to eat on a plate.

"No thanks, I just lost my appetite," Mitchie said, pushing her plate away. Caitlyn did the same, and they ignored the people's constant apologies.

"I'm sorry about that," Shane said, after he walked over to them.

"Now I know why you became such a big jerk. You had to deal with _them_." Mitchie said, referring to the caterers.

"It kinda goes with the territory," Shane admitted. "Are you still in?"

"Yeah, it can't get much worse, can it?" Mitchie said.

"Hello…Tess…" Caitlyn reminded her friend.

"Oh, right…I almost forgot," Mitchie said, not wanting to see what Tess was like when she didn't get her way.

AN: Soooo, what'd you think? Did you like it? Hate it? Did you think it was boring or stupid? Or what?

And if you have any ideas, please let me know. I love all the ones I've heard so far, so please keep them coming!

Next up, Connect 3 gets interviewed, and the girls find out more about their rockstar boyfriends. Will Connect 3 be forced to answer some tough questions about their personal lives? Of course they will…Plus Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Ella will find out what Tess really wants. And I'm not talking about the spotlight.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Woah, you guys are unbelievable! Thank you all so much for your reviews! I know I'm posting this really late, but I just couldn't get it the way I wanted. Oh well, it happens.

Anyway, thanks to epobbp, ersy, LuckyBubbles, isabel4724, Arya, Andy The Christmas Tree, Nikkieee02, and AlexaJ for reviewing. I love reading your reviews and seeing what you think of the story (and reading your great suggestions). I never imagined I'd get this far when I started writing this fanfic, so I just want to say, I'm soooo touched (starts tearing up). Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!! You all are the best readers/reviewers any aspiring author could wish for. I can't thank you enough, but I can say that you guys are awesome, and you are seriously the best. And thanks to everyone…You really are the ones who inspire me to keep writing. This chapter's for you.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my own ideas. And maybe an OC or 2.

Chapter 14: 20 Questions

Just then, Tess glided up to Shane. Ignoring Mitchie and Caitlyn, she got straight to the point. "So, Shane, are you going to help me with my songs or what?"

"Sorry, Tess, the guys and I have interviews," Shane declined. "Ella might want to go with you though. Mitchie, Caitlyn, wanna come and listen to us answer questions?"

"Yeah!" Mitchie and Caitlyn were excited. Tess pouted, and left to shop with Ella. They were going to meet up with Peggy later.

_At the interview…_

"So, guys, what's it like being on tour?" the interviewer asked them, as the cameras rolled.

"It's a blast!" Jason said. "There's nothing like it in the world…it's exciting, it's fun, it's awesome!"

"Yeah, we get to inspire others with our music, and do what we love," Nate added.

"We're living the dream," Shane said. "We're having fun, we're rockin' out every night, and it's great."

"So is it difficult being on tour, away from your family and friends?" The interviewer asked pointedly.

"Sometimes," Shane admitted, thinking of Mitchie. "Some days, it's hard, others, not so much."

"But we get to bring them out every once in a while," Nate added. "Like on this tour, Shane's uncle's coming with us."

"Yeah," Shane added, "It's cool having someone you know who's been through it all right there with you, helping you and making sure you're doing what you're supposed to be doing, for all the right reasons."

"I guess you got back on track this summer, didn't you, Shane?" The interviewer asked. "What was it that changed you?"

"I had a couple of people around me who helped me get back to my music, and helped me find my way back," Shane said, knowing this question was going to come up.

"Back? To what?" the interviewer prompted.

"To what was important to me, like my music, the way I was before I became famous, to my roots," Shane explained.

"Well, whoever they are, they did a great job," The interviewer said. "It's nice having the old Shane Gray back."

"Thanks, it's nice to be back," Shane agreed.

"Now, I hear you're working on new material for your upcoming album," The interviewer said to the group. "When will that be released?"

"When we've finished writing all the songs we want to put on the album, and when we think it's good enough for the public to hear," Nate said. "It'll take a little bit longer to finish recording and mixing, but it's going to be just as good as our previous albums, if not better."

"A lot of fans want to know, what inspires you to write songs? Especially since this one is going to be different from your previous albums."

"We usually write about our experiences, things we've gone through, things we've seen and done. Right now, we're trying to change up our sound and try out new things," Nate said. "We hope our fans like it."

"Yeah, it's gonna be awesome!" Jason said, excited.

"I'm sure it will," the interviewer laughed. "Now, guys, I'm sure you get asked this a lot. We all know you get lots of attention from teenage girls, but do you ever get tired of hearing girls screaming your name and asking you to marry them?"

"Not at all," Shane said. "It's great knowing our fans love our music, and it feels good getting recognized by people when we're walking down the street."

"Yeah, it feels good!" Jason said. "I love seeing girls run up to me and tell me they love me!"

"What guy wouldn't?" The interviewer smiled. "Speaking of girls, who were those 3 girls who came out today? Are they friends? Or are they your girlfriends?"

"They're our friends," Jason said, just as Shane and Nate had instructed him to say earlier. Mitchie and Caitlyn were also in on their little secret, because they knew fans would never want to see their idols involved in a relationship. But they were planning to let the public know, eventually.

"Are you sure? Because to me, it looked like they weren't just your friends."

"They're good friends of ours," Shane said. "We've known them awhile, and we like to hang out with them whenever we can. Like on this tour."

"Yeah, just good friends. We don't get to spend that much time hanging out, so we thought we'd bring them out on tour with us," Nate added.

"OK," The interviewer said doubtfully. "I'll accept that…for now. But you'll let us know, right? If you ever do get girlfriends?"

"For sure!" Jason lied.

"We'd love to date a fan, definitely," Nate said. "But right now, it's really hard for us to be dating anyone. Girls don't like it when we're gone 365 days of the year."

"Yeah," Shane added. "Especially when we're in a different state every day. It's not as lonely on the road as you might think, because every concert we do is like a date, since we get to see girls all the time."

"I'm sure your fans will love what you just said," The interviewer laughed. "What I want to know is, can you see yourself doing anything else, besides writing music and performing in concerts?"

"No way!" Jason said.

"Jason's right. We love performing, and we love making music. We wouldn't trade doing this for anything else in the world," Shane said.

"It's our dream, but our fans have made it a reality," Nate added. "And we love them for that."

"A few more questions, and we'll be done," The interviewer said. "Where do you see yourself in 5 years? Would you still want to write music and perform every night in front of thousands of fans?"

"If we still have the chance, yeah, of course we would," Jason said. "We love it!"

"Unless something else came up, like a chance to be in a movie, or on TV," Shane added.

"We're always looking to broaden our horizons," Nate added. "Not that we don't love seeing our fans every night, we do. But we wouldn't turn down an opportunity to act if it came up."

"OK, one last question. Are there any other things you'd like to say before we end this interview?" The interviewer said.

"We'd like to thank our fans for helping us get where we are. If it weren't for them, we wouldn't have the chance to live our dream, and to do what we love the most, writing songs and inspiring all of them. We love our fans, they're the best!" Shane said.

"Keep dreaming big, and reach for the stars!" Nate added.

"YEAH!" Jason yelled. "KEEP ON ROCKIN', YOU GUYS!"

Everyone laughed at Jason's enthusiasm.

"OK, I guess that's it, then," the interviewer said. "Thank you for your time, and if it's all right with you, we'd like to do a mini-photo shoot, you know, take a few group photos outside."

"Sure," Shane said. "Guys?"

"I'm in!" Nate said.

"Me 3," Jason said. "Get it? 3? As in, Connect 3? Man, that never gets old!"

"Yeah, it does," Nate said. Jason glared at him, and Shane and the interviewer laughed.

_After the photo shoot_

"Did you see us?" Jason said, going up to Mitchie and Caitlyn.

"Yeah, you were great, Jason," Mitchie encouraged him. Jason beamed. "You too, Shane." Shane smiled at her.

"Nate, you were amazing," Caitlyn added. "If I were you, I wouldn't have known how to answer all those questions."

"I had a lot of practice," Nate said humbly. "Speaking of which, I want to practice some of our songs, but our guitars are back at the hotel."

"To the hotel!" Shane said, in a deep, superhero-kind-of-sounding voice. Everyone laughed.

_Back at the hotel…_

"Ms. Tyler! It's a pleasure to see you! Is there anything I can do for you?" the hotel manager said, as soon as he saw Tess and Ella coming in with lots of shopping bags. He signaled to the bellhops, who immediately began loading Tess's purchases to take them to her room.

"I'd like your best suite in this hotel, one with lots of sun and a gorgeous view," Tess said.

The hotel manager looked on his computer. "All right, Ms. Tyler, here are your room keys. Will you be needing anything else?"

"Yes, we need 2 more rooms," Mitchie said, coming in. She was followed by Caitlyn, Shane, Nate, and Jason.

"Make that 4," Brown said, coming in. "One for the guys, one for you girls, and 2 more rooms, just for Tess's things."

"4 it is," The manager said. He paused, then asked Shane, "Mr. Gray, boys, could I please get an autograph? My daughter's a huge fan of yours. And you too, Ms. Tyler. May I get your autograph too?"

"No problem," the guys grinned. "How should we sign it?"

"To Sarah, my #1 fan, keep on living the dream, and keep on rockin'! Love, Connect 3," The manager instructed, as Shane wrote. "And if you could sign each of your names under Connect 3, that'd be really great."

"Sure," Nate said, taking the pen from Shane. "Here, Jason."

"What's this for?" Jason looked at the pen, then back at Nate.

"Just sign your name," Nate hissed. "It's for our #1 fan, Sarah. His daughter."

"OK, cool!" Jason said, signing his name. Then Tess signed her name.

"Here are your room keys," the manager said. "Who's staying with whom?"

"I'll take care of those," Tess grabbed them. "Shane, Nate, Brown, can you help me bring my bags up? You too, Mitchie and Ella. I'll be up in a second, so just meet me by the penthouse, OK?"

"OK," they all said. They went up, as Tess stayed a moment longer.

"Jason, Peggy, here are your room keys. Jason, give this key to Caitlyn, and this is your key. Peggy, you'll be sharing a room with Ella, so here are your keys, and give this one to Brown. I'll give these keys to Shane and Mitchie." Tess said very quickly, as she secretly switched room keys. She handed them out so that she and Shane would stay in the penthouse together, Mitchie and Nate would be rooming together, Caitlyn and Jason would share a room, and Brown would get his own. Then Tess sat back, smiling as she waited for her plan to unfold before her very eyes.

AN: So, what'd you think? Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know by reviewing. And if you have any ideas, please let me know. I love all the ones I've heard so far, so please keep them coming!

Next up, Connect 3 rehearses, and they go out for an after-party. Things happen, and chaos ensues. Will relationships survive? Will the couples be OK? You tell me…


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Hi everyone, sorry for taking so long in posting the next chapter, but I was trying to post it, and it kept telling me that I reached my limit of 15…anyway, thanks to Andy the Christmas Tree and Arya for explaining it to me. You guys are awesome, and I can't thank you enough for all your help.

I also want to thank xBeautiful, OneWIshMakeItCount, isabel4724, ersy, XOXOXONickJonasluverXOXOXO, AlexaJ, x-xdonna994x-x, Arya, and epobbp for reviewing. I love reading your reviews, and you are the ones who keep me going, even when I'm not in the mood to write. You guys are the best, you are awesome, and you rock! And so does everyone who reads my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my own ideas. And maybe an OC or 2.

Chapter 16: Start the Party

Once all of Tess's bags had been put away, Tess suggested that Jason help Caitlyn bring up her bags, once he'd finished putting away all of his. Caitlyn was happy, because then she could spend more time with Nate. Fortunately for Tess, Mitchie offered to help Nate put away his things, once she'd finished organizing her stuff. Nate agreed, and spent that time hanging out with Caitlyn in Mitchie's room. Shane pouted because he couldn't have his Mitchie time, and Mitchie promised she'd make it up to him. Peggy and Ella fought over who would NOT bring their stuff up, and Ella settled it by running over to Jason's room to make out with him. Peggy grumbled, but put away everything anyway, including Ella's lip gloss, which took an hour.

After everyone finished putting away their things, they met back downstairs, and Shane, Nate, and Jason invited the girls to watch them rehearse. Mitchie, Caitlyn, Ella, and Peggy loved the idea. Brown, of course, was going along to watch his nephew, and Tess didn't want to feel left out, so she invited herself to go along.

At the rehearsal, the guys ran through their first song, Gotta Find You.

"OK, guys, that was good, but let's try it a little faster, OK?" Nate suggested.

"OK," Jason said, as he adjusted his guitar strap.

"I don't know, guys, it sounds good as it is," Shane said. "Uncle Brown, what do you think?"

"It couldn't hurt," Brown said. Noticing the look on his nephew's face, he said. "We'll see how it goes, and then we'll take a vote."

"Fine," Shane grumbled.

"1, 2, 3, 4…" Nate counted off, as they launched into Gotta Find You again.

Every time I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand

I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, you're not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Oh yeah  
Yeah yeah

You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you, it will be alright  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, you're not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I want to be  
Oh next to you... and you next to me  
Oh I need to find you... yeah

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you (yeah)  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (I gotta find you)  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Yeah, yeah... I gotta find you

"That one's for you, Mitchie," Shane said, smiling down at her. Mitchie smiled back, as Shane kissed her deeply.

"Aww!" Caitlyn cried, as Nick took Shane's lead and kissed her. "That was for you, Caitlyn," Nick murmured, as he kissed her again. They smiled against each other's lips.

Ella and Jason didn't notice, because they were already in full make-out mode.

"OK, guys, I guess that settles it. Don't you think?"

"I guess," Shane said as Nate looked triumphant.

"YEAH!" Jason went over to Ella and lifted her in the air. Ella squealed happily as Jason pulled her down for another kiss.

"OK, guys, why don't we go through Play My Music? It has to be perfect for tonight," Nate suggested. Jason got excited, and Shane loved the idea.

The guys ran through it once, and the girls danced along to the music.

Afterwards, they listened as the song was played back. Then Brown spoke up.

"I think that's good for today. It's about time to go to the after-party," Brown said, reminding them.

"No way! Let's party!" Jason said, breaking away from Ella's lips. He grabbed her hand, and ran toward the door.

"Hey, wait up!" Shane said, taking Mitchie's hand and following them.

"Come on, Nate!" Caitlyn loved parties, and Nate was dragged along in Caitlyn's enthusiasm. "Let's go!"

_At the party…_

"This is soooo cool!" Mitchie and Caitlyn shrieked, while the music was blasting at full volume.

"I can't hear myself think…this is awesome!" Ella said. Peggy laughed at her friend.

"OK, guys, now we all know why we're here. Give it up for Connect 3!" The MC yelled the last part. Everyone cheered, as the guys took the stage.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" Shane called out. He smiled as everyone cheered back.

"That's good. Well, we're going to be playing a new song for you, I hope you like it."

"1, 2, 3, 4!" Shane yelled, as the guys launched into Play My Music.

_Meanwhile…_

"Hi, I need 3 drinks please," Tess said. "They're for the band."

"Here you go," The person gave her the drinks, and Peggy helped her carry one.

"That's really nice of you," Peggy said to Tess, as soon as the person left to serve someone else. Then she saw Tess putting something into the drinks. "Wait, Tess, what are you doing?"

"By the end of tonight, Shane will be mine," Tess vowed.

"How? By poisoning him? And the guys?" Peggy was ready to stop Tess, but Tess ignored her.

"Shh, not so loud. Over here," Tess said, taking the drinks and moving over to an isolated spot where no one could hear them.

"I'm not going to do anything bad to them," Tess explained. "This will just knock them out after they get back to the hotel, and tomorrow morning, they won't remember a thing."

"And how will this help you get Shane?" Peggy was lost.

"You'll see," Tess smiled.

Then everyone cheered, as the guys finished their song.

"Looks like everyone loves them, as usual," Tess said, trying to change the subject. _Not for long…_

"Yeah," Peggy clapped along with everyone else.

_Back at the hotel:_

"OMG, you guys were so awesome!" Mitchie said, kissing Shane.

"Thanks," Shane grinned as Mitchie wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back.

"Yeah, you were great," Caitlyn said, before Nate kissed her.

"Let's not go that long without kissing again, OK? I hate not being able to kiss you," Nate told Caitlyn, who instantly blushed.

"OK, guys, I guess this is our stop," Mitchie said, pulling out her key. She fumbled with the door, then frowned.

"That's weird," Mitchie said. "Maybe the cards are mixed up. I'll go try the other rooms."

"I'll go with you," Nate said. He wanted to talk to Mitchie about Caitlyn.

"OK, I guess we'll stay here then," Shane grumbled.

"Way to state the obvious," Caitlyn said quietly.

_With Mitchie and Nate…_

"OK, spill," Mitchie said, noticing Nate was quieter than usual.

"Do you think Caitlyn really loves me?" Nate said.

"Of course she does, why would you think she doesn't?" Mitchie looked shocked.

"I don't know, it's just that I overheard Peggy and Ella talking, and Peggy said Caitlyn only likes me because I'm famous." Nate looked worried.

"They said that?" Mitchie couldn't believe they'd say something mean. Tess, definitely, but not them. She'd deal with them later. "Trust me, Caitlyn loves you, just as much as you love her. And now you'll get to spend more time with her, now that she's on tour with you," Mitchie promised him.

"I guess," Nate said, falling back into silence. "Maybe I'll get her something, to show her how much I love her. But what can I get her, now that I've showed her how I really feel by writing a song for her?"

"Trust your heart, Nate," Mitchie said. "I can't tell you what to get her. You'd know better than anyone what Caitlyn wants. But I think that would be you."

"Really?" Nate smiled. "Caitlyn's the one I want too. Thanks, Mitchie,"

"That's what friends are for," Mitchie said, as they arrived outside Jason's room.

"Hey, guys," Jason said, coming outside. He looked confused. "What are you doing here?"

"My key doesn't work, so I thought maybe the keys were mixed up," Mitchie said, trying the door. It wouldn't budge.

"Here, I'll take that key, and you try this one," Nate said, switching keys with her.

"OK," Mitchie said, waiting for the guys to go in and close the door. She tried the door, and couldn't open it. "Guys?"

"No luck, huh?" Nate poked his head out the door.

"Nope," Mitchie responded, as Caitlyn and Shane came up.

"What's up?" Mitchie asked them.

"I missed you," Shane said, just as Caitlyn said, "My key doesn't work either."

"Try opening Jason's door," Mitchie suggested. Caitlyn did, and looked puzzled as the door opened.

"OK, that's creepy," Caitlyn said. "Why did I get a key to Jason's room. Wait, I got mine from Jason, so maybe he mixed them up?"

"YEAH!" Jason tried to hi-five himself, then gave up. "Oh, hey guys," Jason greeted them.

"AWKWARD!" Shane said, then yawned. "I'm tired, so I'm going back to my room."

"OK," Mitchie said, as Shane kissed her goodnight. "I'm gonna talk to Caitlyn a little bit longer, and then I'll be back, OK?"

"Sure," Shane said, stealing another kiss from her. He walked away.

"WAIT UP!" Jason said, running out of the room and practically bowling Mitchie over. "Sorry, Mitchie," Jason said over his shoulder, as he tried to catch up to Shane.

"It's OK, Jason," Mitchie said, turning to talk with Caitlyn…

_Minutes later…_

"Hey, guys," Jason said, coming back. He yawned.

"Hey, Jason," Mitchie said, noticing how tired he looked. "I think I'll let you get some rest."

"Yeah, man, I think I'm gonna crash too," Nate said, just as Brown came by.

"Still up, I see?" Brown looked stern with them. "That's it, you both are going to bed whether you like it or not."

"But…" Mitchie said, trying to tell him that her key wouldn't work.

"No buts, remember?" Brown looked at her, as Nate interrupted.

"We know, no buts," Nate repeated, glancing at Mitchie. "Come on, maybe the other room will work."

"Why not?" Mitchie said. "All the other rooms don't."

Nate and Mitchie went to the last remaining room, and to their surprise, their keys worked.

"That's odd," Mitchie told Nate.

"Yeah, it is," Nate said, unsuccessfully trying to stifle a yawn. "We'll figure it out in the morning, I'm beat. Night, Mitchie." He collapsed on the bed, and Mitchie fell asleep next to Nate soon after.

_The next morning…_

"Mmm…morning, babe," Mitchie murmured sleepily, thinking she was with Shane. She pulled the person next to her close.

"Good morning to you too," mumbled a sleepy Nate. "Kiss me…" Nate murmured. They kissed, then opened their eyes.

"AHHHH!!" Mitchie and Nate screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" They screamed, pointing at each other. "WHAT AM I DOING HERE?" They pointed at themselves. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE??"

Nate was the first to calm down, while Mitchie was seriously losing it. "OK, this never happened, we just…"

"Just what?" interrupted an angry Caitlyn.

Mitchie and Nate froze, not knowing what to say. They were still in bed together, and Caitlyn had burst in to see what all the screaming was about.

AN: So, what'd you think? What will Mitchie and Nate say? Will Caitlyn believe them? What about Shane and Tess? Oh, the drama.

Next up…ha ha, made you look. I'd tell you, but I don't want to spoil the surprise. You can probably guess anyway. Please review! I live for them.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Who's excited for tonight? I know I am…I hope the Jonas Brothers win all the categories…except for maybe the female ones (since they're guys). THE JONAS BROTHERS ROCK, and I LOVE THE JONAS BROTHERS! (Yeah, I know I'm shouting. But I can't help it…I love those gorgeous, amazing, awesome, insanely talented guys. They're so hot, and cute, and oh man, I'm seriously obsessed. I'm so in love…with all of them! Except Frankie, but he's way too young for me. Even though I still think Frankie's a cutie. It's in his Jonas genes.)

I can't wait for their album to come out…8 more days! Ahhh, it's so far away. I don't think I can take this anymore. I need my JB music. Maybe I'll go watch them play their new songs on YouTube. It's not the same, but whatever.

Now that I've got my ranting out of the way, I want to thank the following people for reviewing:

xBeautiful, me too. I hate cliffhangers. I can't wait to find out what happens. J/k, I think I already know (smiles).

0o SillyLily o0, Tess just gave them something to knock them out for the night, so that when they woke up, they'd be a little disoriented. Just enough for everyone to find out what happened. She's evil that way, always plotting to make other people do things they'd regret later on.

iDreamt, so do I. Tess is meaner than mean.

OneWIshMakeItCount, Peggy isn't as mean as Tess, she just really wants to go along with Tess, because she thinks she'll be popular (and maybe also famous). Tess didn't use drugs (exactly), just something that would make the guys fall asleep fast, and they happened to fall asleep in different rooms (not the ones their girlfriends are in). So when they woke up the next morning, all still half-asleep, they'd kiss each other, and people would find out. Let me know if you still don't understand. I don't think I do…about the rooms. I had to reread it about 50 times to make sure it sounded right (still not sure if it does though).

Isabel (Your Favorite Reviewer, or would that be mine? Lol.), aww, thanks (tears up). I'm doing my best, and I loved your review (who doesn't like hearing that they're doing an awesome job?). But I'm a little bit confused…what does dalkhdgovuaehbsdnoifuajw mean? And yeah, I guess I am kinda weird for doing what I did with the story. But like the Camp Rock theme goes…don't fit in, stand out (just like Jason does. Like Kevin said, his character Jason's a little loopy and out there, but he's definitely cool, and fun).

ersy, you know I'll update soon. And you're welcome.

Arya, I know…Tess makes things interesting. No wonder why I'm having so much fun with her. I really want more Smitchie and Naitlyn though.

AlexaJ, lol. "Ahh!OMGOMG -faints-" That was soooo funny (starts rofl). And you know I'll update (within a day or 2). I'm having way too much fun writing this…

epobbp, you got it. Next chapter in 5…4…3…2…1!

Andy The Christmas Tree, I love your username. And I hope you'll like this chapter (even if it doesn't have Smitchie/Naitlyn/Jella moments in them. Oh snap, I said too much again, didn't I? Me and my big mouth…).

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Connect 3, Camp Rock, or anyone else. If I did, there'd be Smitchie, Naitlyn, and Jason/Liz (me). But I do own an occasional OC or 2.

Chapter 17: The Morning After (Part 1)

"Caitlyn, I can explain," Mitchie said, as Caitlyn glared at the both of them. "This isn't what it looks like. Nothing happened between Nate and me, I promise."

"Save it," Caitlyn snapped. "I can't believe you guys would do this to me. How could you? I thought I could trust you. I thought you were my friends. I guess I was wrong," Caitlyn stalked off angrily.

"Caitlyn, please, I-!" Nate scrambled after his girlfriend, but she didn't slow down.

"Caitlyn, wait," Mitchie pleaded, but Caitlyn ignored her. She tried to catch up, but Caitlyn was far ahead, followed by Nate.

Caitlyn turned around. "I'm sure Shane would like to hear all about your night last night. How his girlfriend spent the night with his bandmate." Caitlyn whirled around and ran towards Shane's room.

_Mitchie's POV: OMG, I can't believe she'd do that! And what if Shane believes her? That Nate and I…I have to stop her._

_Nate's POV: Oh no, I can't let Caitlyn tell Shane what happened. He'd kill me if I even looked at Mitchie that way. I'm in for it now._

Mitchie and Nate sprinted after Caitlyn, but she'd gotten to Shane's room already. She pounded on the door, as Shane opened it.

"Shane, Mitchie and Nate slept together last night," Caitlyn said, glaring at her friends, who just arrived.

"WHAT?" Shane exploded. He glared at Mitchie and Nate.

"Dude, it wasn't like that. Nothing happened, except…" Nate began to say, as Mitchie cut in.

"Shane, it's not what it sounds like, I can explain," Mitchie said, as Shane punched Nate.

"I can't believe you'd do that to me," Shane said, glaring at them. Just then, Tess poked her head out from under the covers. "Shane, come back to bed."

"Tess?" Mitchie couldn't believe it. "Shane, you slept with Tess last night?"

Shane was about to explain, when Jason and Ella arrived. They weren't alone.

"Hey guys!" Jason and Ella walked in, accompanied by Peggy and Brown. "What's going on?" Jason smiled, until he noticed everyone glaring at each other.

"That's what I'd like to know," Brown said, curious but wary. With these kids, there was always plenty of drama to go around.

Shane, Tess, Mitchie, and Nate all began talking at once, and Brown cut them off.

"OK, one at a time…Nate, you first," Brown said.

"OK, last night, I was wiped out after the party, so Mitchie said I could stay in her room. I passed out, and then this morning, Caitlyn came in, and she saw Mitchie and me lying in bed, and she thought we slept together," Nate said.

"Mitchie?" Brown raised his eyebrows.

"Exactly what Nate said, we didn't sleep together," Mitchie said, not wanting to bring up their kiss. "And then Caitlyn ran here, and we ran after her, and Shane opened his door, and Tess called him back to bed. So Shane, you slept with Tess, and you're accusing me? How could you blame me for doing something I didn't do, when you did?"

"I didn't!" Shane said. "I just came back to my room, and went to sleep, and when I woke up, Tess was here. I didn't remember seeing her when I got in."

"Sure you didn't, Shane," Tess smirked. "Shane and I were all over each other last night. We were talking, and one thing led to another, and Shane and I started kissing, and then we started making out, and then we fell asleep in each other's arms. And then this morning, before you so rudely interrupted us, we were making out. Now if you'll all excuse us, I'd like to go back to bed. Come on, Shane," Tess pulled on Shane's arm.

"Now, wait just a second. Did anything else happen?" Brown looked sternly at all of them.

"Um," Mitchie looked nervous.

"Nothing happened," Nate said.

"Oh, really?" Brown stared Nate down.

"OK, OK. Mitchie and I…when we first woke up, we might've…"

"Might've what?" Caitlyn said. "Kissed?"

"No way! Seriously? That's just too perfect," gloated Tess. She smiled knowingly at Peggy.

"Ms. Tyler," Brown warned. Tess pouted, but remained silent. "Explain."

"Well, I thought I fell asleep next to Caitlyn," Nate said. "So I thought I'd kiss her awake."

"And I'm so not a morning person," Mitchie admitted. "I like to keep my eyes closed, open them slowly, until they adjust to sunlight. I didn't know I was kissing Nate until just before Caitlyn found us."

"And you couldn't tell you weren't kissing me?" Shane exploded. Brown told him to settle down.

"Shane, I'm sorry, it was an accident…" Mitchie said, beginning to cry.

"You don't just accidentally kiss someone, then say it didn't mean anything," Shane looked away.

"It didn't," Mitchie and Nate said together, then looked away from each other.

"OK, since you all can't get along, it looks like I'll have to give you all new room assignments…Shane, you're with me. Jason, you're with Nate, Mitchie, you're with Ella, and Tess and Peggy, you're together. I'll take your keys, and make sure everyone goes where they're supposed to go. And even though I hate to break up your little soap opera, guys, you have a rehearsal today. So try and get along, all right?"

"I'm not going to rehearse with him," Shane said, glaring at Nate.

"And I'm not going to rehearse with someone who thinks I cheated on him with his girlfriend. Come on, man, you know me better than that. I don't like Mitchie that way, and I'm sorry if you think I do, because I don't. I love Caitlyn," Nate said, looking at Caitlyn.

"Yeah? Well, I don't love you," Caitlyn said coldly. "And Mitchie? We're not friends." She walked away.

"Caitlyn, don't say that, I'm really, really sorry," Mitchie started crying again.

"And I really, really don't care. Don't talk to me," Caitlyn said from the doorway, her eyes flashing. "I don't even know you anymore. We're not friends, so leave me alone." She left Mitchie, as they both cried.

"Shane," Mitchie cried. "I never meant…"

"Yeah?" Shane said, looking sad. Then his expression changed. "But I do," Shane said, going over to Tess and kissing her. "How do you like that, Mitchie?"

"I love it," Tess said, smirking at Mitchie.

"Shane," Mitchie cried, as Shane went to Tess. Mitchie ran out of their room and broke down, sobbing.

"It's OK, Mitchie," Jason said, going over to her. He bent down and hugging her. "We're still your friends. Right, Ella?"

"Yeah, Mitchie, Jason will talk to Shane, and Shane will take you back, I know he will," Ella tried to say confidently. She put on a brave smile. "Right, Peggy?"

"I'm sure he will. But Mitchie, there's something else I need to tell you," Peggy began slowly.

"What is it?" Mitchie said, looking up through her tears.

"I saw Tess put something in the guys' drinks last night, and I tried to stop her. But she said it was just to knock them out for the night. She said she didn't mean for it to go this far," Peggy said. "And neither did I."

"You did this? You let Tess drug the guys? So you're the one who broke us all up," Mitchie said, beginning to glare at Peggy.

"Mitchie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. If it helps, I can try to fix things with Nate and Caitlyn, and you and Shane. I can't promise you that you guys will end up together, but I can try. Please, just give me a chance," Peggy said, looking very serious.

"I don't know," Mitchie said, just as Nate cut in.

"Come on, Mitchie. I think you should give Peggy a chance. And if it doesn't work out, and Shane and you don't get back together, it's because Shane doesn't realize how great you are, he doesn't know what he's missing. You're an amazing girl, and if Shane can't see that, he's an idiot," Nate said, joining their conversation. He smiled at Mitchie, and Mitchie saw that behind his smile, he was just as devastated at losing Caitlyn as she was at losing Shane. "So what do you say? Will you give Peggy a chance?"

"OK," Mitchie said, feeling like she didn't have much of a choice. She didn't have much more to lose anyway.

"Thanks, Mitchie, and I'm really sorry about everything," Peggy smiled at her.

"Yeah, me too," Mitchie said sadly. Brown came over and patted her, trying to comfort her.

"Mitchie, don't worry, I'll handle my nephew," Brown said. "And if need be, I'll gladly knock some sense into him."

"But Tess…" Mitchie said.

"I'll deal with her too," Brown said menacingly. "We'll sort this out, we always do." He hugged her and let Mitchie cry into his shoulder. "There, there. It's all right, sweetheart. Don't worry, love."

"Thanks, Brown," Mitchie said, after breaking away. She smiled, and looked at everyone. "And thank you guys, but I need some time to think."

"Are you sure, Mitchie," Ella said, putting a comforting arm around her. "I'll let you try out some of my lip gloss that Jason got me. Maybe that'll help you feel better."

"Thanks, Ella," Mitchie gave a small smile, knowing Ella never let anyone touch her lip gloss without getting an earful. "Maybe later, OK? I need to be alone for a little while."

"Will our birdhouse help?" Jason offered politely. "Ella and I can always make another one."

"Thanks, but I don't really need one," Mitchie smiled, as Jason looked happy that he wouldn't have to give up his birdhouse. "If you'll excuse me…"

Mitchie was about to walk off, then Brown stopped her and gave her the key to Ella's room.

"I'll see you guys later, OK?" Mitchie said to her friends.

"OK, let us know if you need anything, OK?" Brown said. "I'll be in to check on you later."

"I will," Mitchie said, as she traded her key for the extra key to Ella's room. She had a lot of thinking to do.

AN: Next up, Mitchie and Nate try to make up with Shane and Caitlyn. Will they get back together? What will happen? Only I know, so the sooner you review, the sooner you'll find out. So please review! I live for them!


	18. Chapter 18

AN: OMJ, I can't believe how many people reviewed! You guys set a new record…14 reviews for 1 chapter! I can't believe it! OMJ!! I'm so excited, I'm gonna go run out in traffic…wait, there are no cars in Oklahoma. Lol. I should really stop drinking coffee, because I add like 50 sugars in every cup I drink (what can I say? I like my coffee super sweet). (starts doing flips like Nick did last night).

Anyway, now I know how the Jonas Brothers feel when they win something. Speaking of which, I can't believe how many awards the Jonas Brothers won. They definitely deserve to win the awards for choice breakout group, love song, music single, song of the summer, male red carpet fashion icons AND male hotties. THE JONAS BROTHERS ROCK, and I LOVE THEM! (I can't help it…I love those gorgeous, amazing, awesome, insanely talented guys. They're so hot, and cute, and oh man, I'm seriously obsessed. I'm so in love…with all of them!) Except Frankie, he's way too young. But Frankie's such a cutie. It's in his Jonas genes.)

And is it me, or were you all surprised that the Jonas Brothers didn't thank God (like Miley did), even though they're supposed to be Christian (and their dad used to be a pastor)? Does that mean they're letting fame go to their heads? Or does that mean they just didn't want to bring it up? Because they've said in the past that their faith is really important to them, but if it is, why didn't they say anything when they went up to thank everyone for getting them where they are? What do you think? I think they should have said a little something, because a lot of people look up to them, and they're really good role models, whereas Miley (also Christian) did a lot of questionable things, and she thanked God (which kind of gives Christians a bad image). I'd love to hear your thoughts on this, because I'm wondering why they didn't say anything about it.

I can't wait for their album to come out…1 week! As Jason would say, "YEAH!" Lol.

As always, I want to thank the following people for reviewing (hmm…I sound like I'm accepting an award, which I'm not, but anyway…):

Lilyana, I know exactly what you mean. I'd love to see Tess get what she so obviously deserves.

Andy the Christmas Tree, I seriously can't get over your name. I love it, it makes me smile. And who knows… I might or might not add you into the story (there's an idea, a reviewer getting to punch Shane for hurting Mitchie…hmm…)

ersy, wait and see. I think you'll agree that it gets better.

Tinatheturtle, don't worry, you'll see. Eventually (I'm working on it as I speak. I mean, type. Lol.).

ut123, that's exactly what I was going for. Soap opera-ish, but not too dramatic. Still believable, yet has enough stuff happening to rock our socks off. Lol.

epobbp, you got me. I got so caught up in writing about the room arrangements that I knew I forgot something. Let's just say Caitlyn stayed with Mitchie, but after the argument they had, she stayed with Ella. And if you see any other discrepancies, be sure to let me know. I tend to miss these things, because I go off on a different topic. I can't help it, I just love to talk all the time, and don't always think before I write. I'm working on it though.

xxorangexxmonkeyxx, I'm working on it. I should have it up soon.

Arya, I couldn't stop laughing when I read your comment. I loved the way you described Tess…"That back stapped cold harded BEEP!" I was rofl when I saw that. But you got it just right.

iDreamt, no, don't pull out Shane's hair (I know you wouldn't). I love Shane's hair. Even if he is the biggest jerk ever for kissing Tess. But maybe, just maybe, he has a reason for doing it?

AlexaJ, lol. I love your comments, especially this one. There wasn't any part of it that didn't get me laughing for an hour. I had to stop reading your comment, just so I could write this chapter without laughing so hard I was crying.

Nikkieee02, I'm on it. Here it is, the long-awaited new chapter (OK, maybe not so long-awaited, but it's up).

OneWIshMakeItCount, I couldn't agree more. But first, there are a few things that need to be done. Read on to find out…

JoeJonasMySuperman, I love your username. He's every Jonas fan's Superman. Oh snap, now I have the song Crank Dat playing in my head.

Othfan67, don't do that. I'm coming, I'm coming. Just a few more seconds, OK? Lol.

One last thing…the words in italics are mostly Mitchie's flashbacks, if not places or times of day.

OK, a few more things. Did any of you watch the Teen Choice Awards last night? If you saw the parts with the Jonas Brothers in them, did you love the part where they got to "fly"? And the part where Nick does his move? I thought those rocked! And I so got it on tape.

Yeah, I know…this is the longest AN ever…I'll stop ranting and shut up now.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Connect 3, Camp Rock, or anyone else. If I did, there'd be Smitchie, Naitlyn, and Jason/Liz (me). But I do own an occasional OC or 2.

Chapter 18: The Morning After (Part 2)

Mitchie sat on Ella's bed, strumming her guitar. She thought back to all the times she shared with Shane, both good and bad…

_Shane took the oars and rowed out to the middle of the lake. They sat together, deep in their thoughts, until Mitchie couldn't take it anymore and broke the silence. "What are we doing here?"_

"_I…um, well," Shane mumbled, trying not to get nervous, but failing miserably. "Mitchie, I want to tell you something, but I don't know how to say it."_

"_What is it?" Mitchie looked worried._

_He took a deep breath, then slowly blew out. "I like you, Mitchie."_

"_I like you too, Shane," Mitchie said._

"_No, I mean, I __like __you. As more than a friend. I didn't know how to tell you before, because we've become really good friends, but I don't want things to change between us. Have they?" Shane asked hopefully, taking her hand in his._

"_I…I don't know," Mitchie breathed out. "Shane…I like you too. But…"_

"_But what?" Shane said, pulling his hand away from hers._

"_I don't think I like you…the way you like me. But I don't know for sure…" Mitchie said sadly._

"_No, I think you do know, you just don't want to tell me because you think you'll hurt me. Again." Shane paused, then continued. "You know what? This was a mistake, coming out here. I think we should just go back to camp and pretend this night never happened. And until you know what you decide, about us, I don't think we should spend time together for a while."_

"_Shane," Mitchie said, tears falling down her face._

_Shane ignored her, and rowed back to the pier. As soon as it hit the ground, Shane got out of the canoe and took off, never once looking back._

Mitchie remembered how she felt when she'd hurt Shane then, and she hated the feeling. She wondered if Shane felt the same way now, or if he really did start to like Tess. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts.

"_Mitchie?" Shane asked, snapping Mitchie out of her thoughts._

"_Hmm?" Mitchie said, right before Shane kissed her, long and hard._

"_Shane, no!" Mitchie pushed him away, as Shane's eyes filled with tears._

"_Mitchie, don't," Shane pleaded. "I can't help it, I love you, and I can't live without you.."_

"_Shane, I'm sorry, I can't do this," Mitchie said, choosing her words very carefully. "I thought we were friends."_

"_We were, but you know what I realized? I can't just be friends with you. I can't be this close to you and not be with you," Shane said, his eyes pleading with hers. "I felt this connection to you, like when we connected at the end of Final Jam. I've never felt a connection that strong with anyone before. When you started singing, I was blown away by your voice, the one I couldn't stop hearing in my head, the one I've been searching for ever since I first heard you singing. And when you joined me on center stage, and we held hands, it was like this electric shock went through me, when we first touched. I've never experienced anything like it, not with anyone else. Mitchie…" Shane choked out. "Please…"_

_Mitchie took a deep breath, let it out, and looked up. Her face was full of certainty, and her decision was finally made. It was time to let him know exactly how she felt about him. "Me either."_

_Mitchie leaned in and kissed Shane, just like the way he'd just kissed her._

_After a while, they broke apart. "Mitchie, are you sure?" Shane said, still amazed that she'd kissed him._

"_Yeah," Mitchie said, still in awe that she just kissed her idol. "I think I am."_

Mitchie smiled sadly as she remembered how good it felt to be in Shane's arms, and feeling his lips on hers. She wished she could be in them now, until the image of Tess popped into her head. Mitchie sighed, and grabbed a pillow and buried her face in it. She let out a muffled yell, and threw the pillow aside. She thought back to the time when Tess kissed Shane for the very first time…

"_NO!" Mitchie cried, sobbing now. "It's over, we're done."_

"_Mitchie, please, I can explain," Shane repeated, trying to catch up to her._

"_I think you've let your lips do enough talking," Mitchie spat out angrily._

"_No, I haven't," Shane said, finally catching up. He grabbed Mitchie and spun her around. Caitlyn and Nate just stood there, watching their conversation._

"_Let me go!" Mitchie struggled, as Shane held her firmly._

"_She said, let her go," Caitlyn echoed. Nate agreed._

"_Not until you hear me out," Shane said, looking Mitchie in the eyes. "Mitchie, please believe me. I don't like Tess like that, I never have, and I never will," Shane rambled._

"_Yeah, Mitchie, Tess kissed Shane. It wasn't the other way around. Shane really loves you," Nate affirmed. "He always talks about how much you mean to him, and if it wasn't for the fact that he sometimes gets this spacey look on his face during rehearsals, we wouldn't know what was wrong with him."_

"_Come on, Mitchie, you know Shane wouldn't hurt you. Especially not with Tess," Caitlyn added._

"_It didn't look like that at all. It looked like you wanted to kiss her. Like you enjoyed it," Mitchie said directly to Shane. She began to cry again._

"_Me? Enjoy kissing Tess? No way! Mitchie, trust me, I didn't enjoy it at all. I couldn't. Every time I see another girl, I always think of you, and only you. I think about your smile, your laugh, the way your voice sounds…you're it for me. There's no one else I'd rather be with than you," Shane held Mitchie's hands and looked at her, love in his voice._

"_Aww," Caitlyn gushed, as Nate smiled at Mitchie, trying to comfort her._

"_I'm sorry, Shane, I can't. You keep breaking my heart, and then you come back and want to make up, but I can't keep going back and forth like this," Mitchie said, retreating to the other side of the cabin. She sat with her back to him, and sobbed in the corner._

Mitchie sobbed as she played that particular memory over and over again in her mind. She couldn't keep letting her heart rule her head, even if it was with Shane Gray. Maybe it was time to talk to someone who would know what to do.

As if on cue, Brown knocked on Ella's door. "Mitchie, are you all right?"

Mitchie tried to compose herself quickly, and put on a brave face. She wiped away her tears, then went to the door.

"Hey, Brown," Mitchie said glumly as she opened the door.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry to say this, but you look absolutely awful," Brown said, concerned.

"I look better than I feel," Mitchie said, sniffling.

"Do you want me to yell at Shane for you?" Brown said, hoping to get a smile out of Mitchie. He didn't.

"No, it's OK, I was just going to talk to you, actually," Mitchie admitted. "Brown, is it just me, or did I make the wrong choice?"

"Sorry?" Brown looked confused.

"I meant, did I make the wrong choice in coming on tour?" Mitchie clarified.

"I wouldn't say that, exactly. You took a chance, put your heart on the line, and had it handed back to you in pieces. It happens to the best of us," Brown said. "Trust me, it'll get better. Maybe you need to talk to him, let him know how you feel. If you want, I can go with you."

"No, I'm good. Could I get my old room key back? So I can talk privately with him?" Mitchie said, a plan beginning to form in her head.

"Of course," Brown smiled. He always knew Mitchie would figure things out and do the right thing. She was exactly the kind of girl he wanted Shane to be with. He pulled out Mitchie's key, and hugged her. "Go get 'im, love."

"Thanks, Brown," Mitchie flashed a smile. This time, it was genuine. She knew she'd made a friend for life, and that she could come back to talk anytime with Brown, about anything.

But before Mitchie went back to her old room, there was something she needed to do first.

"Hey, Peggy, do you have a minute?" Mitchie spotted Peggy down the hallway.

"Sure, what's up?" Peggy said, noticing the frown on Mitchie's face.

"I was thinking…" Mitchie began. "Did you tell Ella that Caitlyn only likes Nate because he's famous?"

"Um…" Peggy paused, then continued. "Yeah, I did."

"Why would you say that?" Mitchie said. "You know it's not true."

"I know, it's just…" Peggy said, not wanting to continue.

"Just what?" Mitchie probed.

"Caitlyn found out that I like one of Tess' back-up dancers, and she was going to tell Tess." Peggy finished. "And then Tess would say that I shouldn't like him, and she'd try and find me another guy, when I don't want to go out with anyone but him."

"Why don't you just stand up to Tess?" Mitchie wondered. "She's not the boss of you."

"You're right," Peggy said. "It's just…Tess makes me do things that I don't always want to do."

"That's what Tess does, it's how she is. But you don't always have to listen to her," Mitchie advised. "Just do your own thing, whatever makes you happy. And if Tess doesn't like it, who cares what she thinks?"

"I know," Peggy said. "Thanks, Mitchie."

"Hey, that's what friends are for, right?" Mitchie smiled.

"Yeah, and friends help each other out," Peggy said. "Speaking of which…" Peggy took off.

Mitchie wondered what Peggy was up to, then she shrugged and went to her old room. She quickly packed her things, and scribbled a note. Just before she walked out the door, she took one last glance at the room, then went downstairs to the front lobby.

"Could you please make sure that Brown Cesario gets this?" Mitchie told the receptionist.

"Yes, of course. Who may I say is passing this message to him?" The receptionist said politely.

"Just say…a friend," Mitchie said, as the receptionist took her note.

Mitchie stepped out into the bright, sunny day, and began to feel her broken world coming back together again. She pulled out her phone, dialed a few numbers, and waited for the person to pick up.

"Hey, Mom…" Mitchie smiled as she heard her mom's voice. "Everything's great, but I really miss you. Can I come home? OK, I'll see you in a few hours. Love you. Bye."

Mitchie called a cab, went home, and prepared herself for what she knew would happen the next day.

AN: So, I know this chapter didn't have Smitchie or Naitlyn, but I felt like I needed to get this out. What's Peggy up to? What was in Mitchie's letter? What will everyone say when they find out? Only I know, so the sooner you review, the sooner you'll find out. So please review! I live for them!


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Aww, you guys are soooo awesome! You tied the amazing record of 14 reviews in 1 chapter (starts screaming happily and jumps up and down and all around, ignoring my parents looking at me, thinking I'm crazy.) As utmy123 would say, I mean, write, you guys are the most astounding, fantastic, fantastical, incredible, marvelous, phenomenal, unbelievable, wonderful reviewers ever! I never expected to get as many reviews as I did, since I seriously thought you'd hate the last chapter (for being incredibly sad). But things WILL start to look up soon (hint, hint).

As always, thanks to…

Lilyana, your wish is my command. But the way I'm planning to write it will surprise you (I hope).

ersy, you know I always do. Since you asked so nicely, I'm writing as fast as I can so I can get it up faster.

Arya, thanks for always giving me such positive feedback. I wasn't sure if anyone would like it, but I'm glad I was wrong. I'm pretty sure you (and everyone else) will like this chapter a whole lot more.

epobbp, you're AWESOME! Do you want to write this story for me? It seems like you catch mistakes that I've missed, but I'm glad you still read and review anyway.

AlexaJ, I seriously love reading your reviews. They always make me laugh. You sound just like me. I love what you said…-grabs Mitchie's foot and hangs on-, I must come into the computer and slap some sense into Shane!, I like it too...lots of sugar and cream.) (:. Speaking of which, now I really want some (-:.

Angie-ange, me too! As Joe would say, I went "absolutely insane" when they came on and won all those awards. They definitely deserve all the awards they got (but they should've won all the awards, at least in my opinion).

GothicSorceressRikku15, don't worry, you'll find out how everyone reacts in this chapter.

live.laugh.love.16, aww, I'm soooo happy you love my story, and I'm even happier that you added me to your favorites list.

Nikkieee02, is this update fast enough for you? Lol.

iDreamt, OMG, I'm soooo sorry. I hope I didn't spoil it for you. And I like thanking people in my ANs, because I want to show my appreciation for each and every person who's taken the time to read my story, and review it. I think that if people take the time to review, it's the least I can do to thank them for reading and reviewing).

utmy123, aww, thank you so much! (smiles) I think those are exactly the same words I'd use to describe you and everyone else who reviews. You're (all) awesome, amazing, fantastalistic, incredible, phenomenal, unbelievable, and wonderful. I love you all so much!

Love and Memories, sorry I took so long. I wanted to get it just right, so that's why I couldn't post this up yesterday. And yeah, I want to strangle Tess too, for messing with Smitchie.

Your Favorite Reviewer (or is it My Favorite Reviewer? Lol.) You know everyone's going to overreact. And YAY! I'm soooo happy the last chapter was your favorite (smiles).

xxorangexxmonkeyxx, lol. I love your username. It's soooo cute (and it's one of Joe's favorite animals. That makes it even cuter).

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except Jason…he's mine, I tell you. MINE! I don't care what Ella thinks. I love Jason + Kevin. Oh wait, Jason's fictional. But if he were real, I'd love him just as much as I love Kevin. And I'd have the worst time deciding which of them I'd want to marry more. Lol.

Chapter 19 – What I Go To School For (Part 1)

_At the hotel:_

"Mr. Cesario?" The receptionist called, as Brown crossed the front lobby.

"Yes?" Brown stopped by the desk.

"There's a letter for you," The receptionist handed it to him.

"Thank you," Brown said, as he opened the letter and read it. His eyes widened, and he rushed upstairs.

_Meanwhile, with Tess and Shane…_

"Come here," Tess said, pouting the way she knew guys loved. But Shane ignored her.

"Shane…" Tess whined.

"Tess, stop, I'm not interested," Shane said, extremely annoyed.

"I thought you liked me," Tess pretended to be sad. She just knew Shane was pretending not to like her, but she didn't know why.

"I don't," Shane said, getting up and moving away from her.

"Then why'd you kiss me yesterday?" Tess wondered.

"To get Mitchie back for kissing Nate," Shane said. "Why am I telling you this? I'm so outta here."

"Fine, get out then," Tess grumbled, knowing she'd lost. "You and Itchy Mitchie can have each other, I don't care."

"Yeah, you do," Shane said. "Why else would you switch the keys?"

"I didn't switch them," Tess lied.

"Yeah, you did, Jason saw you, and he told me," Shane said. He thought for a moment, then realized what had happened. "So that's why Mitchie and Nate stayed together, and you and me. You did this just to break Mitchie and me up, and Caitlyn and Nate, didn't you?"

"Of course not. How could you believe him? He's a total birdbrain. All he cares about is getting a stupid birdhouse," Tess looked smug.

"No, he's not. At least he knows who his friends are. And that includes Mitchie. And if Mitchie's involved, so am I. I hate seeing her hurt, and if you ever hurt her again…" Shane warned.

"You'll do what? Run to your uncle? That's right, go ahead and tell on me. Then let's see who'll pay."

"You will," Caitlyn said, standing right behind Tess.

"Excuse me?" Tess tried to look innocent.

"You heard me, you'll pay for what you did to Shane and Mitchie," Caitlyn said.

"And Caitlyn and Nate," Shane added. Caitlyn silently thanked him by smiling. Shane nodded, then let Caitlyn take over.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tess narrowed her eyes.

"It means, I got it straight from the horse's mouth. You know, your full confession? That you purposely split us up just so you could get Shane to like you?" Caitlyn went on. "You're so full of it, you make me sick."

Tess stalked off angrily, not knowing what to say.

"So, what do we do now?" Shane said.

"I have no idea," Caitlyn said.

"I think I do," Brown said, standing in the doorway.

"What do you mean, Uncle Brown?" Shane was curious. Brown filled them in on what Mitchie had written…

_Dear Brown,_

_Thank you so much for all the advice you've given me. This past summer, you've helped me grow, both as an artist and as a person. I can't thank you enough for everything you've done._

_But (I know you don't like me saying that), I can't face Shane or Caitlyn just yet. Could you do me one last favor and tell them that I left the tour and went back home? I just can't handle seeing them right now, especially when I'm the last person they want to talk to. And can you tell them that I wish they'd understand? Thanks, Brown._

_Hope to see you next summer,_

_Mitchie_

"You let her leave?" Shane couldn't believe what his uncle just told him. He was beginning to regret what he'd done. Shane had wanted to get back at Mitchie, but now he thought that maybe he went too far this time.

"Yeah, I did," Brown said. "But don't let that stop you from going after her."

"You know, you're right," Shane said, as he bolted for the door.

"What about your tour?" Caitlyn said.

"It doesn't matter," Shane said. "I have to get Mitchie back. Are you coming?"

"Yeah," Caitlyn said, making up her mind. "While we're at it, why don't we bring Jason, Ella, and Nate?"

"That's a great idea," Shane said. "Uncle Brown, could you call the studio and tell them we'll be out for a few days, but that we'll be back right before we have to leave on tour?"

"Now you're talkin'," Brown smiled. He knew his nephew would come around.

Shane and Caitlyn went to look for Jason, Ella, Nate, and Peggy.

"Hey, guys!" Jason said, his usual cheerful self.

"Hey, Jason, Nate, Ella, Peggy," Shane greeted them. "Guys, we need to talk."

"What's up?" Peggy said.

"It's Mitchie," Shane said, looking upset.

Caitlyn took over, and told them that Mitchie had left.

"She WHAT?" Jason looked like he'd just lost his birdhouse. "NOOOO!! She can't leave, I miss her. She was always really nice to me."

"Yeah, and we were going to try out my lip gloss," Ella said, looking upset. "I saved my favorite color just for her."

"Guys, don't you want to hear Operation Get Mitchie Back?" Nate said.

"Wait, we're going to get Mitchie back?" Jason looked confused. "What did she ever do to us?"

"Jason, we meant we're going to get her back, not pay her back," Nate looked exasperated.

A look of realization dawned on Jason's face. "Oh, I get it. Get Mitchie back! YEAH!"

"AWKWARD!" Shane said. "So yeah, I was thinking that we should go pay Mitchie a little visit."

"YEAH!" Jason shouted, getting excited again. "ROAD TRIP!! I CALL SHOTGUN!!"

"What about me?" Ella pouted. "If you get shotgun, I won't be able to sit in your lap."

"Fine," Jason grumbled, frowning. "I'll sit in back." A second later, he looked happy as always, as Ella had jumped on him and kissed him breathless.

"I'll take shotgun," Peggy offered, before either Caitlyn or Nate could call it. She also wanted them to sit together in back, so that they'd be forced to talk, and maybe even make up.

Caitlyn and Nate looked at each other, clearly uncomfortable.

"And what about Brown?" Nate said.

"What about me?" Brown echoed. "I'd love to get a few days off, spend some time around the city, relaxing. You guys go ahead, on one condition."

"What's that?" Shane said, as his uncle smiled.

"Go get your girl," Brown said, winking at his nephew. "You can thank me later." He laughed as Shane pushed him playfully.

Then Shane, Peggy, Caitlyn, Nate, Jason, and Ella left.

_The next morning…_

"Bye Mom!" Mitchie called out as she left for the first day of school. "I love you!"

"I love you too, sweetie," Mrs. Torres said, a little concerned. The day before, Mitchie had come home, and hadn't said much about what happened on tour. Once Mitchie left, she got on the phone with Brown.

"Brown, it's Connie. I'm really worried about Mitchie. What exactly happened on tour? Mitchie didn't talk about it much," Mrs. Torres wondered. Brown quickly filled her in, and Mrs. Torres' heart went out to her daughter. "My poor baby, no wonder she was so quiet yesterday. Thanks for telling me. I'll make sure that she's OK."

_Later, at school…_

"Hey, Sierra," Mitchie said, happy to see her friend.

"Hey, Mitchie. How was your summer?" Sierra said.

"It was great!" Mitchie said. The truth was, camp really was great. The rest, not so much.

"So, I heard a certain hot rockstar went to your camp. Did you get to meet him or what?" Sierra burst out saying.

"Yeah, he was just like every other guy. Nothing special," Mitchie said, her heart breaking as she said those words.

"Come on, I know you love him. I saw you drawing hearts around Mitchie and Shane last semester. If I didn't know any better, I'd say something happened. Did he go out with someone else?" Sierra askee.

"I told you, nothing happened," Mitchie wished she could tell her best friend the truth, but she didn't want to go into details just yet.

"OK,": Sierra said doubtfully. "If you say so."

"Sierra, I'm serious. Nothing happened between Shane and me, I promise," Mitchie lied.

"What? Did you just say Shane? As in, Shane Gray?" Katie Quinn said, passing by. Katie was captain of the cheerleading squad, and the most popular girl in school. Mitchie and Sierra thought she was Tess' long-lost, and just as evil, twin. (AN: I really did know a Katie Quinn in school, but she was one of the nicest people. So if she ever reads this, I don't mean to offend her in any way).

"Yeah, why?" Sierra wondered.

"Duh, Shane's like the hottest guy ever," Katie said matter-of-factly. "You actually talked to him?"

"Yup," Mitchie said, as Katie's friends started taking notice of her.

"Wow," breathed Katie's friends, as they crowded around her.

"Excuse us," Katie said, rather rudely. Her friends instantly backed off, giving them some space.

"Let's talk over lunch, 'k? You can tell me all about Shane, what he's like, how cute he is, everything. Sit at our table. You know, the VIP section? Later," Katie walked off, followed by her group of Katie wannabes.

"Oh snap," Sierra said. "I was going to tell you all about my trip to China."

"How about you tell me about it during study hall?" Mitchie said.

"OK," Sierra agreed.

_At study hall…_

Mitchie and Sierra were talking quietly at the back of the room. Just then, Mitchie got a text. (AN: Mitchie's _girlwiththevoice, _and Shane is _thevoiceinsidemyhead_.)

_thevoiceinsidemyhead:_ Mitchie?

_girlwiththevoice: Go away!_

_thevoiceinsidemyhead: Not until I get to talk to you, face to face._

_girlwiththevoice: I don't want to talk._

_thevoiceinsidemyhead: Fine, just listen to me then._

_girlwiththevoice: Why should I? _

_thevoiceinsidemyhead: Because…I don't love Tess._

_girlwiththevoice: I don't believe you…you've said that before, and then you kissed her. Again._

_thevoiceinsidemyhead: Only because you kissed Nate. And I'm gonna kill him for it._

_girlwiththevoice: _Don't. What happened with Nate was a mistake, and it'll never happen again. Caitlyn would kill me if it did.

_thevoiceinsidemyhead: _So, can I see you or not?

_girlwiththevoice: Not._

_thevoiceinsidemyhead: Mitchie…_

_girlwiththevoice: No, Shane, it's over. Ever since you kissed Tess. We're done._

_thevoiceinsidemyhead: Think again…_

_girlwiththevoice: ??_

_thevoiceinsidemyhead: _(signs off really fast before Mitchie can text him back).

_girlwiththevoice: Wait, what do you mean, think again?_

_thevoiceinsidemyhead has signed off. _

_girlwiththevoice (frowns)__._

_girlwiththevoice has signed off._

"Who were you texting?" Sierra looked curious.

"No one," Mitchie quickly said. She knew Sierra'd flip if she knew Mitchie had been texting Shane Gray.

"OK," Sierra said doubtfully.

An hour later, just as Mitchie had gotten her lunch and sat down, she got another text.

_thevoiceinsidemyhead: Mitchie, I really want to talk to you…_

_girlwiththevoice: NO! I don't want to talk to you! Just leave me alone!_

_thevoiceinsidemyhead: That'll be kind of hard…_

_girlwiththevoice: What do you mean?_

_thevoiceinsidemyhead: Just look outside…_

Mitchie looked up, and saw about 50 girls in a crowd screaming hysterically. She went outside, and heard everyone talking excitedly. She pushed her way through the crowd, and once she got to the front, she couldn't believe who was staring right at her.

"Shane?" Mitchie couldn't believe her eyes.

"Hey, Mitchie," Shane said, smiling.

"Hi, Mitchie," Nate and Jason said. They were with Shane, and Ella and Caitlyn were off to the side, but they all smiled at her.

"OMG (Oh my Gray!), it's Connect 3!" Sierra screamed, as all the girls started shrieking hysterically.

AN: So, what'd you think? Will Mitchie give Shane a second chance? Will Shane mess up again? Will Nate and Caitlyn ever make up? Will Mitchie stay with Sierra, or go back on tour with Connect 3? Who knows? Anything could happen. It's up to you guys...what do you want to have happen? Please let me know by reviewing. I live for reviews! Oh yeah, and if you have any song ideas for the next chapter, like songs about asking for second chances, or forgiving someone, I could definitely use them. Now please, go hit that purple button and review! Lol.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Aww, you guys are soooo awesome! Did you get to see the Jonas Brothers on GMA this morning? I did, and I'm so not a morning person. I woke up, and jumped out of bed, and turned the TV on, and turned the volume up, and blasted it when the JB were singing all their songs. And I cheered along with everyone else after they finished each of their songs. They were soooo awesome! And I soooo can't wait for their album to come out next Tuesday. Only 4 more days until Burnin' Up! I don't know how much more I can wait. I keep telling myself that it will be "A little bit longer, and I'll be fine." Lol. I won't say much more, except to thank everyone who reviewed.

Thanks to all of my reviewers, including:

x-xdonna994x-x, I hope Shane doesn't mess up either. Or Mitchie.

ersy, I'm working on it. But really though, it's up to Mitchie, not me. Lol.

AlexaJ, me too. I love what you wrote…that you're gonna go play some baseball. Lol.

Lilyana, I hope they forgive each other too. I don't know how much longer I can go without a Smitchie reunion, and I don't want to find out. I'd love to see Tess get what she deserves.

epobbp, I'm sure you're a better writer than you think. Thanks for the song suggestions. I decided to go with…well, you'll just have to read it to find out, won't you? (laughs an evil laugh).

Arya, I'm happy you liked that whole happy/sad thing. And I'm with you…I can't wait to find out what happens either! J/k.

Angie-ange, I hope they win all the awards too. Here's the next chapter, and thanks for the brownies and milk. (smiles)

Nikkieee02, you got it. And thanks for the positive feedback. I love it!

utmy123, so is Mitchie (she's speechless too). If I were her, I'd be stunned into silence. For a second, at least. I mean, having your favorite celebrity come back and ask you for another chance? I think I'd faint, or scream, or jump up and down, or just be like, "OMG!!" Or maybe all of those things at the same time.

xxorangexxmonkeyxx, yup. Joe's cool that way. And they're all my favorite. Although I started off liking Kevin more (I felt bad that he didn't get as much attention as his brothers, plus he's soooo sweet, and hot…), then I started liking Nick (I love his voice, his smile, his laugh, his hair, his muscles, everything about Nick is just plain hot! And yeah, Nick J really is off the chain), and now I think Joe's getting hotter by the second. He's burning up! Lol. I seriously can't choose a favorite now, because I love them all.

OneWIshMakeItCount, no problem, I know how it is when you can't get to a computer. I hope everyone makes up too, and Tess gets what she really deserves. But it's really not my decision to make, it's theirs (lol).

othfan67, I'm so sorry for the delay. My cousin came to visit last night (they wanted to surprise me), so I didn't get a chance to write at all). And her kids are soooo adorable – they're 2 and 4, and they're soooo cute! I just couldn't say no when they kept asking me to play with them.

christina985791, if I were Mitchie, I don't know if I'd ever be able to not forgive Shane. I mean, yeah, he really hurt her, but she hurt him too. Plus, she'd feel really stupid if she broke things off with the hottest popstar on the planet, and he started dating someone else (and she wasn't over him yet). So let's just say Mitchie's really forgiving, but at the same time, she doesn't want to get hurt again. Let's see what she does…

Special AN: epobbp, thank you for the song you suggested. It worked perfectly for the story (hmm…I wonder how that happened).

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Camp Rock. If I did, Shane and Mitchie would end up together, Nate and Caitlyn would end up together, and Jason and Ella would end up together. And I'd invite the Jonas Brothers to come to Camp Rock, and I'd marry all of them (except Frankie, since he's too young for me). And I also don't own I Still Believe, from the Cinderella 3 soundtrack (I changed the lyrics a little to make it fit the story, since Shane's singing to Mitchie, not Mitchie singing to Shane). But I do own Katie.

Chapter 20 – What I Go To School For (Part 2)

"MITCHIE!" Shane yelled, trying to push his way through the crowd. His yells were lost in the crowd of screaming and excited girls.

"I've got an idea," Nate said calmly. He took the microphone, and spoke into it.

"Hey, everyone," Nate said, as the crowd hushed. "Shane's got something he wants to say."

"Thanks, man," Shane said, as he took the microphone from Nate. "Mitchie, are you out there?"

Mitchie turned red as some of the girls turned around, saw her, and started whispering. More and more people started noticing her, and Jason came down and brought her over to the band.

"Mitchie, I really want to tell you something, but I think this song says it better than I ever could," Shane said, as he started singing.

_Somehow I know I will find a way,  
To a brighter day, in the sun  
Somewhere I know that she waits for me,  
Someday soon she'll see, I'm the one._

_I won't give up on this feeling,  
And nothing could keep me away._

_'Cuz I still believe in destiny,  
That you and I were meant to be.  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above,  
'Cause I still believe, believe in love.  
(Na na na, na nana, na na na, na nana)_

_I know what's real cannot be denied,  
Although it may hide for a while.  
With just one touch love can calm your fears,  
Turning all your tears into smiles._

_It's such a wondrous feeling,  
I know that my heart can't be wrong._

_'Cuz I still believe in destiny,  
That you and I were meant to be.  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above,  
'Cuz I still believe, believe in love._

_Love can make miracles, change everything,  
Lift you from the darkness, and make your heart sing (make your heart sing),  
Love is forever, when you fall, it's the greatest power of all._

_Oh I still believe in destiny,  
That you and I were meant to be.  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above,  
'Cause I still believe, believe in love._

_Yes I still believe, believe in love._

_I still believe in love,  
(na na na, na nana, na na na, na nana)  
I still believe, believe in love,_

_I still believe, believe in love._

By the time Shane finished singing, he was crying, and all the girls "Aww'ed" him. Mitchie was also crying. She couldn't keep the tears from streaming down her face.

"So, Mitchie, do you take Shane as your boyfriend, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, or for poorer, in sickness and in health…" Jason said. Some people laughed, while most of the girls looked dreamy-eyed at Jason. Ella gave them a glance that Tess would be proud of.

"Dude, they're not getting married," Nate hissed at Jason, who looked stunned.

"Oh, so that's where I heard that," Jason clapped his hand to his forehead in realization. He blushed. "Oops. Sorry, guys."

"It's OK, Jason. And yes, Shane, I forgive you," Mitchie cried, as everyone made way for Shane to go to her.

"I never thought you would. Mitchie, I really am sorry," Shane said, crying like he'd just eaten a raw onion. He wiped his eyes and Mitchie hugged him.

"Me too," Mitchie said. "What happened was a mistake. I never wanted to hurt you like that. I promise, it won't happen again."

"Yeah, dude," Nate said, taking Mitchie's cue. "Mitchie loves you. And you love her."

"KISS HER!" Jason yelled, as Shane and Mitchie both looked embarrassed.

Shane pulled back, and asked, "Mitchie, can we start over again?"

"Yeah," Mitchie said, beginning to get a little dreamy eyed herself. "I'd like that."

"YEAH!" Jason shouted, as Nate stared at him. "Shane and Mitchie, sittin' in a tree…"

"DUDE!" Shane and Nate both yelled at Jason.

"Sorry…" Jason held up his hands in surrender, looking sheepish.

Jason and Nate offered to sign autographs in order to distract the crowd, so that Shane and Mitchie could have some alone time.

Shane pulled Mitchie aside, and lost himself in her eyes. "Hi, I'm Shane." Shane said, then immediately berated himself for not being able to think straight when he was looking at her.

"And I'm Mitchie," Mitchie said, playing along. She laughed as Shane grinned. "I'm pleased to meet you."

"So am I," Shane said, taking her hand in his. He paused a moment, then said, "I can't do this."

"Me either," Mitchie managed to say right before Shane's lips crashed onto hers. They kissed for a few moments, then broke apart, breathing hard.

"Mitchie, I've missed you so much," Shane said, looking at her again. He ran his hand along her cheek, and Mitchie melted against his touch. "I hope you missed me too."

"You have no idea," Mitchie said, kissing him again. Then she broke off their kiss, and smacked Shane.

"HEY!" Shane said, surprised. "What was that for?"

"That was for kissing Tess, and this is for coming back and apologizing," Mitchie said, kissing the place where she'd hit him.

"Nothing could've kept me away for much longer," Shane admitted. He smiled down at her. "Wanna go back on tour with us? And get Caitlyn and Nate back together?"

"Yeah, but how would we do that? They can be really stubborn when they want to be," Mitchie said.

"I know," Shane answered her. "Neither of them like admitting when they're wrong."

"We'll come up with something. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to finish lunch with Sierra." Mitchie said reluctantly.

"Mind if I join you?" Shane said. "I'm starved."

"When you see the food in the cafeteria, you won't be," Mitchie promised. They went back to the cafeteria, where students were coming back in after Connect 3's appearance. A group of people all offered their lunch to Shane as soon as he stepped inside. He smiled, and went to line up. Once he got his lunch, he went back to where Mitchie and Sierra were. Everyone in the cafeteria resumed talking, but no one could keep their eyes off Mitchie's table.

"Oh my Gray, you're Shane!" Sierra gasped as her idol sat next to her best friend. She smacked Mitchie. "Why didn't you tell me you 2 knew each other?"

"That's not all," Shane said, glancing over at Mitchie, silently asking for her approval to let Sierra in on their little secret. Mitchie nodded, and Shane continued. "See, Mitchie and I…" Shane lowered his voice, so that no one could hear them. "We're dating."

"YOU'RE DATING??" Sierra shrieked, then clapped her hands over her mouth. "Oops! I mean, since when?"

"Since the end of Final Jam," Mitchie answered, trying to ignore the looks everyone was giving them.

"Yeah, I was going to ask Mitchie to come back on tour with us," Shane said.

"Mitchie, you should totally go!" Sierra was so excited.

"But Sierra, the tour's a year long," Mitchie said, as Sierra frowned.

"It is?" Sierra asked. Mitchie thought she looked a little sad.

"Sierra, if you don't want me to go…" Mitchie offered. But Sierra cut her off.

"No, you should definitely go. Go hang out with your new boyfriend and your new best friend Caitlyn. Just forget about good old Sierra, she won't mind at all…" Sierra stood up and walked away.

"Sierra, wait!" Mitchie said, getting up and trying to run after her. On the way, she ran into Katie, who was walking toward Mitchie's table.

"Oh good, the table's clear," Katie said to her friends. "Mind if we sit here?" Katie sat down before Mitchie could answer.

"So, Shane, you're with Mitchie?" Katie asked, trying to confirm what she'd just overheard Sierra telling Mitchie.

"Yeah, I am," Shane wrapped his arm around Mitchie, and Mitchie smiled happily.

"Cool," Katie smiled back. "So, Mitchie, I'm having this party later this week, wanna come?"

"I don't know," Mitchie said, still thinking of Shane's offer.

"Come on, it'll be fun. After all, I'm the one throwing it. And of course, all the important people will be there. You can't miss it. Shane, do you want to come?" Katie said, giving Shane a once-over.

"I don't think so, I'm kind of busy, actually, with my tour," Shane said. He knew exactly what Katie was doing, since he'd dealt with girls just like her before. They were all the same, super sweet and nice on the outside. Cold, backstabbing, heartless girls on the inside.

"Mitchie?" Katie turned her attention on her. Mitchie held her breath, wishing she knew what to do.

Mitchie's POV: Should I turn Katie down, and risk my potential popularity, and try to work things out with Sierra? Or should I accept Katie's invitation, and lose Sierra's friendship, even though we've been best friends forever? Or should I even stay here at school, maybe lose Sierra as a friend, never have the chance to be popular, and lose Shane forever? This is so hard…

AN: So, what'd you think? Besides that I'm evil for leaving you with a major cliffhanger… What will Mitchie do about Sierra? Will Mitchie and Shane ever get Caitlyn and Nate back together? What's Katie up to? What should Mitchie do? Please tell me, because I think the story could go in any direction. The faster you review, the faster you'll find out. Now please, go hit that purple button and review! Lol.


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Wow, I can't believe you guys are still reading this, even though the Olympics are on (I'm watching too, which gives me less time to write). As always, thanks to everyone who reviewed. I love reading your comments, and you guys are awesome!

2 DAYS UNTIL BURNING UP COMES OUT!! I SOOOO CAN'T WAIT (Yeah, I know I'm shouting. But I'm so excited. I can't wait! It's gonna be awesome!)

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Camp Rock. But I don't, just my own ideas.

Chapter 21 – Making Up is Hard to Do

"You know what, Katie?" Mitchie said, taking a deep breath. She looked into Katie's eyes, ignoring the voice in her head. "As much as I've always wanted to be popular, I'd much rather have friends who like me for me, not because I happen to be dating a famous celebrity. So I'll have to turn you down."

"Excuse me?" Katie said, her smile turning into a sneer. "What did you just say?"

"I said…" Mitchie said, wanting to cut her down to size. But Katie cut her off.

"Look, Ms. Thing, no one, and I mean, no one, turns me down. Least of all you. At this school, I can make you, or I can break you. And it looks like you have no social life. Or friends, now that your best friend won't even talk to you now," Katie smirked.

"Whatever," Mitchie said, getting up to leave. She glanced at Shane, who had been sitting there quietly, watching them. "You know what, Shane? I think I will go on tour with you. It's better than going to school every day, wishing I could be one of the popular kids, but now that I see how they act, I'd rather just be myself, even if I only have one true friend than 50 people who only want to be my friend because I'm popular, not because they like me for me," She nodded in Katie's direction and walked off.

"OMG, that little…" Katie seethed with anger. But Shane cut her off.

"Save it, Katie. No one insults Mitchie and gets away with it. And you want to know something? Everything Mitchie said about you was right. You're nothing but a self-centered, egotistical brat who doesn't deserve Mitchie as a friend." Shane smiled as he got up and followed Mitchie out. He kept smiling as he heard Katie gasp and mumble expletives under her breath.

"Mitchie, wait up," Shane said, amazed that Mitchie had it in her to say what she did. "That was awesome! I can't believe you said all those things. I guess I'm a pretty good influence on you, huh?" He smiled as Mitchie playfully punched him.

"You wish," Mitchie replied, then broke into a grin. "I can't believe how great that felt, to finally tell Katie what I really think of her." Mitchie's smile faded quickly. "I wonder if Sierra thinks of me like I think of Katie."

"Maybe you should talk to her," Shane suggested.

"She won't talk to me," Mitchie said, clearly upset. "You were there, you heard her."

"Maybe I'll talk to her then," Shane said. "Come on!" He took Mitchie's hand, and they went over to Sierra's locker.

"What do you want?" Sierra glared at Mitchie.

"To apologize," Mitchie said. "I should've told you about the tour, but I thought you'd be upset about it. I'm sorry, Sierra. I didn't mean for you to find out like that."

"Yeah, Sierra, we both are. Please, forgive Mitchie, and blame me. It's my fault you're mad at Mitchie," Shane said sincerely.

Sierra paused, then asked suspiciously, "What about Caitlyn?"

"Caitlyn's my best friend from camp. You're my best friend ever," Mitchie said.

"But you have so many things in common with her. You both like music, you…" Sierra began.

"But we've been friends since practically forever," Mitchie pointed out. "Don't do this, Sierra. Don't throw away our friendship over one mistake."

"Yeah, Sierra. Mitchie's mistake wasn't that big. If I were her, I would've made it much bigger, just ask Nate and Jason," Shane said. "Nate would love to tell you all about it."

"Really?" Sierra looked from Mitchie to Shane and back again. "In that case, I'm sorry for overreacting. I was just feeling like you have this whole other life, and I don't fit into it."

"Of course you do, Sierra," Mitchie said, hugging her friend. "You've been my best friend since forever, and you'll always be my best friend forever. I don't care if we're different, because that's what I like about our friendship. Shane has the same thing with Nate and Jason, they all like different things."

"Yeah, just ask Jason about his birdhouse, and he could talk about it for hours. It gets old real fast," Shane laughed. "But it makes him happy, so it's OK."

"Shoot, I've got to get to class," Mitchie said, just as the bell rang. "See you later?"

"Definitely," Sierra smiled. Shane watched as Mitchie left, then he went with Sierra.

"Sierra, do you want to come on tour with us?" Shane said. "I'm sure Mitchie would love it if you came."

"I wish," Sierra replied sadly. "But my parents would kill me."

"Maybe not," Shane said. "Why don't you call them later and tell them that you really want to take a year off to experience the world? You'd get to travel, see different places, and experience things you never would in a classroom. And if your parents are worried about the lack of education, we can get you a tutor. And if they're worried about how much it all costs, just say it's all taken care of."

"You'd do that? For me?" Sierra said, shocked beyond belief.

"Yup, any friend of Mitchie's is a friend of ours," Shane smiled, then grunted as Sierra threw her arms around him and gave him a big bear hug. "The tour starts this weekend, so get ready to go on tour with Connect 3."

"Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" Sierra shrieked.

_Right after school…_

"So, when do we leave?" Mitchie said.

"This weekend," Shane said. "I can't wait…you and me, on tour, traveling all over…this is gonna be awesome!"

"Yeah," Mitchie said, grasping Shane's hand. "I just wish Sierra could come with us. We've never been apart that long, and we're really close."

"Don't worry, she won't forget about you. From what you've told me about her, she seems like a great friend, one who won't forget you, no matter how long you're apart from each other." Shane smiled as he pulled Mitchie into a hug. "You can always text her."

"Yeah, like my mom would pay for the astronomical phone bills she'd get if I texted Sierra every day." Mitchie said.

"Don't worry, maybe I can bring Sierra out on a long weekend or something," Shane suggested, trying not to spoil his surprise just yet.

"You'd do that for me? Thanks, Shane!" Mitchie kissed him, and then they went to Mitchie's house.

_That weekend…_

"All set?" Shane asked Mitchie, as she glanced back at her house one last time.

"Yup, I just have to get this last bag on the bus, and I'm good," Mitchie said, trying to lug her overstuffed suitcase onto the bus. Once she'd gotten on, Shane showed her where she could keep her things.

Mitchie opened the closet, then gasped as Sierra stood there. "Hey, Mitchie!" Sierra beamed.

"Sierra, what are you doing here?" Mitchie said, surprised.

"I'm joining you on tour, what's it look like I'm doing?" Sierra smiled back.

"But your parents, I thought they wanted you to focus on school," Mitchie said, confused.

"They are, but thanks to Shane, they think gaining experiences in the world around me is also very important. And Shane said he'd get a tutor so that I wouldn't miss anything," Sierra explained.

"Actually, it was for Mitchie, but since she's getting tutored on tour, I figured one more couldn't hurt," Shane admitted.

"You are the best boyfriend ever!" Mitchie shrieked, as Jason and Nate came over.

"Hey Shane, Mitchie, someone we don't know," Jason said, looking curiously at Sierra. "My mom always said not to talk to strangers."

"Don't mind Jason," Nate looked exasperated. "He's always confused."

"I am not!" Jason replied hotly. "So, who are you?"

Mitchie quickly spoke up. "Jason, this is Sierra, my best friend. Sierra, this is Jason. He's dating Ella, a girl from camp," Mitchie introduced them. "And this is Nate, Caitlyn's boyfriend."

"Hey, Sierra," Nate greeted her with a warm smile.

"Hey," Sierra said, as Shane came back on.

"Let's go," Shane said, telling the driver.

"LET'S ROCK AND ROLL!" Jason yelled, as the bus started moving.

"Jason, can't a guy get some peace and quiet?" Brown poked his head out of his bunk, looking like he just woke up.

"Sorry," Jason said quickly.

By the time everyone had gotten to the studio, to pick up Ella, Peggy, and Caitlyn (Tess was taking her own personal limo), Sierra had gotten to know the boys better, and was talking to them like it was no big deal.

"Hey Ella," Jason smiled as he saw his girlfriend running up to him. "Mmm…I've missed you," Ella smiled against Jason's lips.

"Hey Nate," Caitlyn said, hoping to break the ice. She and Nate hadn't made up yet since Mitchie and Nate had kissed.

Nate looked at Caitlyn blankly, then went to talk to Shane. Caitlyn stood there, trying to keep the tears from forming in her eyes.

"Mitchie," Caitlyn said, fighting back tears.

"I'll talk to him, if you want," Mitchie offered.

"Thanks," Caitlyn gave her a small smile.

"Um, Shane, can I talk to Nate for a minute?" Mitchie said.

"Yeah, but if he tries anything…" Shane warned.

"He won't," Mitchie said, just as Nate said "I won't."

Shane nodded, then Mitchie went off to talk to Nate.

"Nate, you have to talk to Caitlyn sometime," Mitchie pleaded with him.

"I know," Nate sighed. "But it won't be the same. She thinks I kissed you because I don't like her, and that's not true."

"I know that, and you know that, but she doesn't. So tell her, not me," Mitchie insisted.

"But…" Nate protested.

"GO!" Mitchie pushed Nate out, and Nate went to talk to Caitlyn.

"Caitlyn, can we talk?" Nate said.

"Sure," Caitlyn said, a worried expression on her face. "Nate, I…"

"Caitlyn, I never meant to hurt you. What happened with Mitchie…" Nate said, taking her hands in his.

"Was a setup. Tess said it herself. Nate, I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions," Caitlyn said, looking sad.

"Don't be, I would've thought the same thing if I were you," Nate said. "Can we just forget about it and start over?"

"Yeah, let's forget Tess," Caitlyn said, looping her arms around Nate's neck. "This feels so right."

"Yeah," Nate said, gazing down into Caitlyn's eyes. They kissed for what seemed like forever, and when they broke apart, both of them were smiling happily. "I love you, Caitlyn."

"I love you too, Nate," Caitlyn said, tears of happiness beginning to form in her eyes.

"Hey, don't cry, we'll be OK," Nate said, taking a Kleenex out and wiping Caitlyn's eyes.

"I know, I'm just so happy that we're back together," Caitlyn sniffled. "I missed you so much."

Nate hugged her. "Me too, Caitlyn. I don't ever want to lose you."

"Me either," Caitlyn said, hugging him back.

AN: So, what'd you think? Wasn't that soooo cute? Lol. Next up, everyone goes on tour! Friendships will be made, and friendships will be challenged. So please review! I'd really like it if you did.


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Wow! As Brown would say, "You guys are amazing!" I can't believe I have almost 200 reviews! (starts getting emotional). I couldn't have done this without you. This one's for all you awesome Camp Rock/Jonas Brothers fans out there.

Thanks to...

Lilyana, Tess is so not done yet. I have some plans for her...But right now, Mitchie has to deal with something else...

Obsessed With Camp Rock, I love your username (so am I!) And I love it when Naitlyn makes up. I think I know what Tess is up to, but I'm not exactly sure yet (smiles).

epobbp, here's your update. I hope you like reading it as much as I liked writing it.

Yashi-And-Kags-Forever, I think it was a little bit of both. Thanks for the heads-up. I've been super busy, or as Nick would say, just really busy. And A Little Bit Longer is finally here! YAY (smiles happily like Jason)!

Star-Girl11235, aww, thank you (smiles). I love it when someone gets hooked on my story.

utmy123, Shane is awesome, isn't he? (sighs dreamily). Mitchie is soooo lucky to have him.

wildfiregirl04, I'm soooo happy you love this story. I just hope I can keep writing more chapters that people will want to keep reading.

Arya, I love cute moments too. Especially with Smitchie and Naitlyn.

nrisley19892007, I'm happy Naitlyn got back together too.

ersy, I love your comments, and I'll update as quickly as I can.

x-hiddenperfection, don't worry. Tess will (and in more ways than 1). As for Smitchie and more songs, I'll work on that.

Special AN: The Jonas Brothers' new album, A Little Bit Longer, releases TODAY, so go get a copy in stores now (before they sell out).

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Camp Rock, Connect 3, and the Jonas Brothers. Sadly, I don't, but I can dream about it.

Chapter 22 – Mitchie in the Middle (Part 1)

_The next day…_

"LET'S ROCK AND ROLL!" Jason yelled, as Nate, Shane, Peggy, Ella, Tess, and Caitlyn cheered, excited for their tour. Mitchie glanced over at Sierra, and noticed she looked a little withdrawn.

"Hey, is everything OK?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Sierra lied.

_Sierra's POV: Maybe this wasn't such a great idea. I mean, I get to tour with Connect 3. But then again, Caitlyn will be there. And Mitchie and Caitlyn are really good friends. Will I be the odd one out?_

"Are you sure?" Mitchie asked, knowing everything wasn't.

"Yeah, I'm OK, don't worry," Sierra said. She didn't want to talk about it just yet.

"OK," Mitchie said, knowing Sierra just needed some time before she'd say what was on her mind.

"Hey, is everything OK over here?" Shane came over, wondering what Mitchie and Sierra were up to.

"Just great," Mitchie smiled as Shane hugged her.

"Time for us to fly, then," Nate said, looking at Caitlyn, who smiled at him.

"Let's go, guys," Brown said. Everyone piled into the band's stretch limo, and soon they were off to the airport.

_At Connect 3's private airstrip…_

"Oh my Gray, you have your own private jet?" Sierra couldn't believe it, her mouth hung open.

"Yeah, the other one's in the shop," Shane joked. Mitchie elbowed him in the stomach, and he grinned. "Just joking."

"Hey, Ella, why don't you show me your new lipgloss?" Jason suggested, as Ella began pulling out her newest flavors. "Look, Jason, there's this one, which is…"

"That's not what I meant," Jason raised his eyebrows as he looked at Ella. "I mean, can you show me your lipgloss?" He smiled as a look of realization dawned on Ella's face. "Oh, you mean that..." Ella giggled and squealed as Jason chased her onto the jet.

"Oh no, just what we need, more Jella," Tess scowled. "Nate, you do have another private room on your jet, don't you? I do on mine, but we're not using it, since we have to use yours. Why don't you show it to me?" She ignored Caitlyn's silent warning to Nate to ignore Tess, but Nate, being the gentleman he always was, escorted Tess onto the jet.

"Hey, Caitlyn, have you been working on anything lately?" Mitchie said, trying to take Caitlyn's mind off of Nate and Tess.

"Actually, yeah, I have," Caitlyn said, "Wanna see?"

"Totally," Mitchie smiled. "Come on!" They went to find Caitlyn's laptop, and Shane, Peggy, and Sierra were left standing there.

"So, girls, are you ready for this tour?" Shane said, hoping to break the ice with them.

"Totally!" Peggy said, as Sierra nodded and smiled politely.

Just then, Brown called his nephew. "Excuse me, girls," Shane said, taking off.

"So, you're Mitchie's best friend from school," Peggy said, looking at Sierra.

"Yeah, from school," Sierra mumbled. "I'm Sierra."

"I'm Peggy, or as Brown calls me, Margaret," Peggy said. "I'm best friends with Tess and Ella."

"You're friends with Tess?" Sierra had heard all about Tess from Mitchie, as soon as she'd come back from camp.

"Yeah, Tess can be mean sometimes. But that's just the way she is," Peggy said. "You get used to it."

"I wouldn't know," Sierra remarked. "I have a different problem."

"With Caitlyn, right?" Peggy looked interested. "Don't worry, Caitlyn's really nice. Or Mitchie wouldn't be friends with her. You'll all get along great."

"I hope so," Sierra said, as Nate stuck his head out and yelled at them to hurry up.

"Mitchie was right," Sierra smiled. "Nate really is more of an adult than Brown." Peggy and Sierra laughed.

Pretty soon, the jet took off, and everyone was on their way.

"Hey, gang," Brown said, telling everyone to gather around him. "Why don't we all play a game? Kind of like a getting to know you game?"

"Do I have to?" Tess whined. "That's so lame."

"Yes, Ms. Tyler, everyone has to play, even you. Now come on," Brown said encouragingly. Tess grumbled, but joined in anyway.

"Why don't we start off by telling the group your name, why you're here, and something about yourself that no one would know?" Brown said.

"I have a better idea," Tess suggested. "How about Truth or Dare?"

"Ooh, that's a great idea!" Jason said, getting into the mood.

"Maybe some other time," Brown said. "We all just met, and Truth or Dare is a little too much, don't you think?"

"No way!" Everyone said, except for Peggy, Sierra, and Mitchie.

"I guess that's it then," Brown conceded. He hoped Peggy, Sierra, and Mitchie would be OK, so he decided to sit in on their game.

"Eeny, meeny, miney, you…" Brown pointed at people randomly, then lastly he pointed at Shane.

"Uncle Brown…" Shane groaned.

"OK, truth or dare?" Brown smiled.

"Dare," Shane said automatically. He was always willing to try anything once.

"OK, I dare you to go and throw a water balloon at someone you can't stand," Brown said.

"Where would I get a water balloon?" Shane wondered.

Brown smiled as he went over to the cabinet and took one out, filled it up with water, and handed it to his nephew. "Where do you think I was all this time, when you kids were out and about? And you thought I wasn't cool…"

Shane thought a moment, then hurled the water balloon as hard as he could at Tess.

"AHHHH!!" Tess screamed, looking livid. "Shane, how could you? This is a dry clean only silk blouse, and it cost more than all your guitars combined! I'm gonna get you if it's the last thing I do." She got up and started chasing Shane around and around, water dripping all over the place. Everyone laughed at her as she slipped and slid her way after Shane.

"OK, who's next?" Brown said, taking volunteers.

"ME!" Jason said, excited.

"Truth or dare," Brown said.

"Dare," Jason said.

"I dare you to eat fruit while standing on your head," Brown said.

"Aww, Brown, I hate fruit!" Jason said, disgusted.

"I know, that's why it's a dare," Brown smiled.

"Can I answer a truth question instead?" Jason begged.

"Sorry, man," Brown said, handing him an apple. Jason groaned, stood on his head, and took the apple. After he'd finished eating, he got back up, and said, "Eww, I'm all sticky from the apple juice."

"Why don't you let me clean it off?" Ella offered, as Jason smiled, relieved. "Come here, baby." Ella made out with Jason, and pretty soon everything was forgotten.

"OK, Tess, truth or dare?" Brown said, as Tess had stopped chasing Shane and flopped down into her seat, exhausted.

"Dare," Tess answered immediately.

"Wow, you guys are brave. I would've thought most of you would choose truth. OK, I'll give you a choice: You can either cluck like a chicken for a minute, or moo like a cow for a minute," Brown smiled as Tess screamed.

"Are you kidding me? No way!" Tess screamed.

"I'd love to see that. Better yet, tape that," Caitlyn pulled out her video camera, and zoomed in on Tess.

"Give me that!" Tess screeched, as she started chasing Caitlyn around.

"Tess, you still have to do one of them," Brown said, stepping in. "And if you choose to cluck like a chicken, you have to walk around like one too."

"Fine," Tess said, choosing to moo like a cow. She ignored Caitlyn, who got it all on her video camera.

"This is so going on YouTube," Caitlyn said, uploading the video into her laptop.

"Think again," Tess grabbed at Caitlyn's laptop and missed as Caitlyn pulled it away.

"Mitchie, help!" Caitlyn pleaded.

"Tess, smile!" Mitchie whipped out her camera, and started snapping pictures. Tess immediately went into supermodel mode, posing for the camera and flashing her biggest smiles. Mitchie kept it up until Caitlyn gave her the thumbs up.

"You two are so going to pay for this," Tess hissed through her gritted teeth.

"OK, who wants to go next?" Brown said, loving everything that was going on.

"ME!" Mitchie said, getting into it. "I pick truth."

"I haven't even asked yet," Brown smiled. "OK, have you ever lied to your best friend?"

"Which one?" Shane said. "Isn't Sierra Mitchie's best friend from school, and Caitlyn's best friend from camp?"

"Hmm…that's a good point. Maybe a better question is can you have 2 best friends?"

"Yeah, of course," Mitchie said. "I'm sure you girls would say the same thing, wouldn't you?"

"I don't know," Caitlyn said, glancing away. "I mean, it depends on the person, I think. As for me, I don't think you can, not after a while. At the beginning, sure, but then things happen, and feelings change, and then you start doubting whether your best friends are both OK with the other best friend around. And pretty soon, one or more of us is going to feel like the odd one out."

"Yeah," Sierra agreed. "Caitlyn's right about that."

"Sierra, we've been through this before, YOU are my best friend. Caitlyn's my best friend from camp, but YOU have been my best friend since we were little," Mitchie repeated.

"Yeah, Sierra," Caitlyn tried to be nice, but she was a little hurt by what Mitchie had said, that she was Mitchie's second best friend.

"I know that's what you've said, but I can't help feeling left out. I mean, you guys have music, and boyfriends in the same band. I just don't fit in with you guys," Sierra said, as the group watched intently.

"Sierra," Mitchie sighed.

"Mitchie, guys, would you excuse Sierra and me? I think I can help," Peggy said.

AN: So, what'd you think? Peggy seems really nice, almost like she's trying to make up for earlier. What will she say to Sierra? Will Sierra ever feel like she's one of them? Will Caitlyn confront Mitchie about her little comment? Or will Caitlyn let it slide? Let me know by reviewing! I'd really appreciate it. And the 200th reviewer will get a special mention, so go ahead, click on that purple button below (smiles).


	23. Chapter 23

AN: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I can't believe the amazing response I got to the last chapter. I love reading all of your comments, and you guys are awesome!

Special AN: Obsessed with Camp Rock, I love your happy dancing (smiles), but unless I'm mistaken (and I might be), Arya is the 200th reviewer. So I dedicate this chapter to Arya. To everyone else, I hope you understand (please don't hate me or stop reading and reviewing, OK?).

OK, one more thing, and then I promise I'll get started. I'm sure most of you (if not all) have heard the Jonas Brothers' new album (A Little Bit Longer) by now, so what's your favorite song(s) on there? Do you like it more than their last album, as much as their last album, or not as much as their last album? What exactly did you like about it? Do you think their musical style/preferences have changed, or that they're going for a more mature sound this time? And aren't you happy A Little Bit Longer's #1 on iTunes? The Jonas Brothers are awesome, amazing, and they just keep getting better and better. They're not just burning up the charts, they're burning up the summer! I love them soooo much! Call me obsessed, I don't care. They are my life, and I love them more and more every second.

But enough of my ranting about how much I love the Jonas Brothers and their songs. Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Camp Rock. But I don't, just my own ideas.

Chapter 23 – Mitchie in the Middle (Part 2)

As soon as everyone had left the room, Peggy started talking.

"I know I'm not exactly the best person to talk to you about this, but I know how you feel, Sierra," Peggy said, as Sierra listened patiently. "I'm not dating a member of Connect 3, I'm constantly picked on and criticized by Tess, and my only other friend is Ella, who's currently obsessed with either making out with Jason or comparing the same 2 shades of lip gloss to see which one looks better on her."

"Wow," Sierra said. She had no idea there was someone else out there who felt like she did. "Now that you put it that way, I had no idea you were going through the same thing as I am."

"Yeah, I just try not to think about it like that," Peggy said encouragingly.

Sierra paused, then asked, "So, what do you do when you think your best friend is best friends with someone else?"

"In my case, I do my own thing," Peggy said. Then she quickly added, "Not that you should too. Mitchie and Caitlyn are way nicer than Tess and Ella, and they'll actually want to hang out with you. Why don't you give them a chance?"

"You know what? I think I will," Sierra said, feeling better already. "Thanks, Peggy."

"Any time," Peggy said. "That's what friends are for." Peggy smiled as Sierra smiled back.

_Meanwhile…_

"I can't believe you, how could you tell everyone I'm your second best friend?" Caitlyn said angrily.

"Whoa, Caitlyn, I never said you were my second best friend. I just said that Sierra was my best friend, and that you were my best friend from camp," Mitchie repeated.

"Exactly. From camp, not in everything else," Caitlyn said.

"Caitlyn," Mitchie sighed. "I didn't mean…" Mitchie paused, then added, "What if I told you that Sierra doesn't know most of the things we did at camp? Does that make you feel any better?"

"No," Caitlyn admitted. She thought for a moment, then said, "OK, maybe I'm blowing things way out of proportion, but I feel like you and Sierra have this whole other life that I don't know about, and now that camp's over, I don't have anyone. Except Nate, but I can't take him shopping, 'cuz he hates it, and I can't tell him about the latest gossip, 'cuz he doesn't care about who did what, and…"

"OK, I get it," Mitchie smiled, "You need a friend who's a girl to hang out with. What about me and Sierra?"

"I don't know, Sierra seems like she doesn't want me around, like I'm a third wheel or something," Caitlyn worried.

"Are you sure about that?" Mitchie knew better. "Hold on…" She went to find Sierra, and saw Peggy there.

"Sierra, do you have a minute?" Mitchie said.

"Yeah," Sierra answered. She glanced at Peggy. "Peggy, can you come too?"

Both Peggy and Mitchie looked surprised. "OK," Peggy said slowly. "But only if it's OK with Mitchie."

"Yeah, OK," Mitchie said, surprised that Sierra asked Peggy to come along. Usually, Sierra took a long time to make friends with people.

The girls went over to Caitlyn, and Caitlyn was as surprised to see them as Mitchie had been.

"Um, hi," Caitlyn said nervously.

"Hey Caitlyn," Mitchie said back.

"Yeah, hi," Peggy said, Sierra mumbled hi.

"OK, I just wanted to clear things up a little, since this is kinda awkward, but Caitlyn, Sierra and I have been best friends since practically forever. Not that you're my second best friend or anything, but there's no reason why we can't all be friends," Mitchie said.

"And Sierra, just because Caitlyn and Mitchie have music and boyfriends in the same band doesn't mean you should feel left out. Why don't you try being friends with Caitlyn?" Peggy added, urging Caitlyn to do something to make Sierra more welcome.

"I don't know, we've never really talked," Sierra said, just as Caitlyn was about to talk.

"Yeah, Sierra, I'd love to know more about you, what you like, what you don't like," Caitlyn said, being friendly. "Why don't you tell me all about yourself, and I'll tell you about myself too?"

Sierra looked to Mitchie for support, then, at Mitchie's nod, Sierra said, "OK, no offense or anything, but I think Shane's my favorite from Connect 3, not that Nate's not that good, he is, it's just I like Shane more…"

"Are you serious? How can you like Shane more than Nate?" Caitlyn was about to give Sierra an earful, then she noticed Mitchie shaking her head. "I mean, personally, I like Nate the best, but it's OK if you don't. What else do you like?"

Peggy and Mitchie left them to talk. "Thanks, Peggy," Mitchie said. "I didn't know Sierra felt like that."

"No problem," Peggy smiled. "Sometimes it's easier to talk to an outsider than it is to your friend."

"Yeah, and I think that's the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Mitchie said. They both laughed, knowing how corny that sounded.

"Hey, maybe we could hang out more too," Peggy suggested.

"What about Tess and Ella?" Mitchie said, a little suspicious. She wasn't sure if Peggy was trying to be nice, just so she could get dirt on them and tell Tess about it, or if she was really being nice because she wanted to be friends.

"I think they'll be OK without me," Peggy said. "Tess is way too obsessed with herself, making people do what she wants, and being little Miss Perfect, and Ella's too obsessed with lip gloss and Jason. I need friends I can talk to about anything, ones who'll listen, and give me advice, and who won't use what I've said against me."

"If you're sure," Mitchie said, knowing if Tess wanted Peggy to stop doing something, Peggy would probably do it. She decided to keep an eye on Peggy, just in case.

Just then, Brown came by. "Is it safe out here?"

Mitchie and Peggy laughed, as Brown looked confused. "It's OK, Brown."

"If you say so," Brown said, motioning behind him. "Come on out, guys,"

"Hello, beautiful," Shane grinned, coming from behind Brown. He looked down at Mitchie and kissed her.

"Um, could you not do that please?" Peggy asked, looking away.

"Why not?" Shane said, as Mitchie threw him a look to shut him up. Shane wrapped his arms around Mitchie and held her close.

"What's wrong, Peggy?" Mitchie wondered.

"It's just…" Peggy was about to say something, but she stopped. "It's nothing."

"Shane, aren't you hungry?" Mitchie asked, hoping food would distract him. It did.

"Thanks for reminding me," Shane said. "I'm starving." He walked off.

"Thanks," Peggy said. Then she continued. "It's this guy, Tess' back-up dancer. I really like him, but Tess thinks he's not good enough for me."

"Forget about Tess. Does he like you?" Mitchie asked, trying to be helpful.

"I don't know, I've never had enough courage to talk to him." Peggy admitted.

"You'll never know unless you try," Mitchie said, using advice from before.

"I guess not," Peggy said. "Thanks, Mitchie."

"Anytime," Mitchie smiled.

_Meanwhile, with Caitlyn and Sierra…_

"OMG, I can't believe you did that!" Caitlyn said, laughing.

"Yeah, it was pretty funny," Sierra giggled. "I just didn't know what to say to him, so that's what I did."

Just then, Nate came in. "Hey Caitlyn, Sierra, I hope I'm not interrupting anything,"

"No, not at all," Sierra said. She looked away as Nate started kissing Caitlyn.

"Wow," Caitlyn said, as soon as Nate broke off their kiss. Then she noticed Sierra. "Hey, Sierra, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sierra said, pretending like nothing had happened.

"Come on, I know that look. I've had that look. You need a guy, don't you?" Caitlyn pressed.

"Caitlyn," Nate said, knowing exactly how Sierra felt. He'd been in Sierra's position when he liked Caitlyn, and Shane and Jason were pressuring him to ask her out. "Would you excuse us, please?"

"Sierra, do you mind?" Caitlyn said, thinking Nate wanted to spend some time alone with her.

"No, that's not what I meant. What I meant was, Caitlyn, would you excuse us?" Nate reiterated.

"What?" Caitlyn couldn't believe it. But she couldn't say anything, because Nate was already pulling her toward the door. "Nate, what's going on?"

"Nothing, I promise," Nate said, glancing back at Sierra, who had no idea what Nate was about to do. "I'm going to set Sierra up on a date with someone, and I think I know who."

"Who?" Caitlyn demanded to know.

"You'll see," Nate smiled mysteriously.

AN: So, what'd you think? Let me know by reviewing! I'd really appreciate it. Do you have any guesses as to who Nate's going to set Sierra up with? I think you'll be surprised…


	24. Chapter 24

AN: OMJ, I'm…stunned, to say the least. I can't believe you guys gave me 16 reviews for the last chapter. You guys are the best, and I love you all (starts getting emotional)! I'd say I'm speechless, but I tend to rant, so…yeah. You don't want to see that happen, because I won't be able to stop for a while. I just keep going on and on and on…

Thanks so much to everyone for reading and reviewing. You are the reason I keep writing. This one's for all of you.

ersy, since you asked so nicely, I'll update ASAP. And you're welcome (smiles).

Your Favorite Reviewer, hmm…I never even thought of that (Nate breaking up with Caitlyn to be with Sierra). I think that's really interesting that you thought that. But I think Nate and Caitlyn like each other too much to break up…for now…).

Arya, lol. That was…cute. And you have to get their new album…it's amazing! And I love their first album, It's About Time. I love all the songs on there, but I'd have to say my favorite ones are Time for Me To Fly, Year 3000, 6 Minutes, Mandy, I Am What I Am, and Please Be Mine.

utmy123, you're right…everyone's friends…for now…

Andy The Christmas Tree, you made me rofl. I love your comments, they are so funny (smiles).

MissDestinyHope, aww, thank you so much for liking my story (smiles). I'm happy you do.

live.laugh.love.16, you'll find out. Really soon.

Insert twilighty name here, it's not someone you'd expect. That's all I can say for now. You'll have to keep reading, because I don't want to spoil the surprise.

nrisley19892007, you'll find out. But before you read on, let me just say that not everyone's going to be happy with who Nate hooks Sierra up with. OK, now please, keep on reading.

wildfiregirl04, it's a surprise. And everyone will be shocked.

Angie-ange, it feels great when other people can relate to you. Thanks so much for your comment. Here's some milk and cookies for you (smiles).

OneWIshMakeItCount, ooh, that's an interesting idea. But if I use that, you won't be happy. So I think I'll do this instead (read below)…

APiPERSDREAM, I'm working on it, and I should have it up really soon. Lol.

Obsessed With Camp Rock, you'll find out really soon.

karathomas, I put the friend situation twist in there, because I know what it's like (I'm sure all of us have). Except I was on Sierra's end (it felt awful).

epobbp, here you go.

Special AN: Thanks to Meghan (aka Yashie-And-Kags-Forever) for her idea. It's awesome!

And so is A Little Bit Longer. It's #1 on iTunes (as I'm writing this). Not only is the music amazing, but the guys are just as awesome, and amazing as ever, if not better than ever. They're not just burning up the charts, they're burning up the summer! I love them soooo much! (Yeah, I know, I'm obsessed).

Let's see what Nate's up to, shall we?

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Camp Rock. But I don't, just my own ideas.

Chapter 24 – Blind Dates (Part 1)

Nate went back to Caitlyn, and was relieved to find she was alone.

"Hey, babe," Nate said, going over to Caitlyn and kissing her. "Wanna be a spy?"

"Totally!" Caitlyn said. "What's it going to be this time?"

Nate looked around, making sure that no one was around. "I need you to steal Tess' phone temporarily. I need to get a number off of it."

"That's impossible," Caitlyn frowned. "She's always on it. It's like her ear is permanently glued to her phone. And whose number do you need, anyway? I thought you didn't like Tess or any of her friends."

"I don't, except Peggy and Ella. They're OK, as long as they're not with her," Nate admitted. "Just get the number, will you?"

"OK, OK," Caitlyn said, holding her hands up. She snapped her fingers. "I've got it!"

"That's my girl," Nate said, as Caitlyn blushed. "Now, go!"

Caitlyn went to look for Peggy. "Hey, Peggy," Caitlyn said, a little unsure of whether her plan would work.

"Hey, Caitlyn," Peggy said politely. "What's up?"

"You know how you told Mitchie that you wanted to be friends?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah?" Peggy asked. "What about it?"

"Well, here's your chance to prove it," Caitlyn said, filling her in on the plan. "You in?"

"Absolutely," Peggy grinned. She couldn't wait to get back at Tess, and finally teach Tess a lesson that she should've learned long ago.

Peggy went to find Tess, as Caitlyn ran back to get Nate and bring him over.

"Hey, Tess," Peggy said, hoping she wouldn't give herself away.

"Oh good. It's about time you showed yourself. Where have you been?" Tess demanded. She was on the balcony, trying to get a tan.

"Out," Peggy said. At Tess' glance, she continued. "I went to browse the stores nearby, they have the best clothes."

"No they don't," Tess stifled a yawn. "I've been to all of them, and their clothes are so this morning. They're completely out of style by now."

"Are you sure? I heard they just got a new shipment 10 minutes ago, why don't we take a look?" Peggy offered.

"Fine," Tess grumbled, getting up from her lounge chair. She grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

"Aren't you forgetting your phone?" Peggy said.

"Oh please, ever since Final Jam, my mom's been on the phone like every 5 minutes. If I have to hear her tell me to shape up again, I'll scream," Tess glared at her phone, then walked away. "Come on, Peggy, let's go already."

"I'm coming," Peggy said, trailing after Tess.

_Peggy's POV: I hope this works…_

After Tess and Peggy left, Caitlyn and Nate came out from their hiding place, just around the corner.

"Thanks for doing this for us," Nate said, as the cleaning lady who was with them smiled. "I can't believe we left our keycard in there."

"No problem. Thanks for giving me an autograph. My daughter loves you," the cleaning lady beamed.

"Aww, that's so sweet," Caitlyn smiled so hard she thought her face was going to freeze that way.

"Don't start," Nate whispered to her, noticing how angry she was getting.

The cleaning lady paid no attention to them as she was opening the door to Tess' penthouse.

"Thanks again," Caitlyn said, flashing a fake smile.

"Anytime," the cleaning lady said as she left. "Don't forget your card next time, OK?"

"We won't," Nate promised.

Caitlyn practically dragged Nate into the penthouse. "OK, spread out and look around. It has to be around here somewhere…"

As if on cue, Tess' phone rang. "AHA!" Caitlyn roared. "I found you!" She picked it up, and pressed ignore. Then she scrolled through the list of numbers.

"Got it," Caitlyn said, after about a minute. "Nate, do you have a pen and some paper?"

"What musician doesn't?" Nate said, holding one up. "When inspiration strikes…"

"You gotta follow the music," Caitlyn finished for him. "I know, you've told me at least 3000 times already."

Nate grinned as he handed his notepad and pen over to her. Caitlyn quickly scribbled the numbers down.

"OK, pick up," Nate said, dialing the numbers Caitlyn had written down.

"Hey, is this Mark?" Nate said, wondering if he'd gotten the right person.

"Yeah, who's this?" Mark said, as his voice grew suspicious.

"I'm a friend of Tess', and she asked me to set you up on a date tonight," Nate said, remembering what Peggy had told him about Tess' brothers. He tried to quiet Caitlyn, who was trying not to laugh.

"Not again," Mark groaned. "Tess always does this to me. When will she just learn to leave me alone? I don't need her help to find a girlfriend. My sister just doesn't know when to mind her own business…" Mark started to hang up, then Nate stopped him.

"Mark, wait, is Zack there?" Nate said, hoping Zack would be more interested.

"Yeah, just a second," Mark said, still grouchy.

"Yeah?" Zack answered a moment later.

"Hey, Zack, it's Nate. You don't know me, but I'm a friend of your sister's," Nate said, amazed at how calm he sounded.

"Really? Tess never mentioned you before," Zack said.

"I'm sure she has. I'm Nate. As in, member of Connect 3?" Nate said.

"No way! Dude, you rock!" Zack said. "What's up?"

"That depends. You up for a date tonight?" Nate said. "I can set you up."

"If the girl looks anything like the girls you hang out with, count me in," Zack said.

"Trust me, this girl is hot," Nate assured him. Caitlyn punched him in the stomach hard. Nate grunted, and glared at her.

"You OK, man?" Zack asked.

"Yeah," Nate said, wincing. Caitlyn looked pleased with herself. "See you tonight at 8. Tess' driver will pick you guys up and bring you over to our hotel."

"Cool, can't wait," Zack said before hanging up.

"Why'd you have to go and punch me like that?" Nate glared at Caitlyn, and rubbed his stomach tenderly.

"This girl is hot?" Caitlyn said, imitating Nate's voice. Nate blushed and mumbled, "Sorry, but I had to convince him, didn't I?"

"You could've left that part out," Caitlyn pointed out. Seeing the expression on Nate's face, she smiled and kissed him passionately. Their kiss turned into a makeout session, with both of them wrapping their arms around each other and lasting a good 2 minutes.

"Better?" Caitlyn said softly as soon as they broke apart.

"Yeah," Nate couldn't help gazing into Caitlyn's eyes. She grinned back at him.

"Wait, how can we get Tess' driver to get the guys here?" Nate worried.

Caitlyn snatched the phone out of his hands, and scrolled through Tess' contacts list.

After dialing a few numbers, the person on the other end spoke. "Tess, finally! Are you OK, honey?"

"I'm fine, Mom," Caitlyn pretended to sound like Tess. The scary thing was, she could imitate Tess perfectly, having been friends with her before.

"Great, is there anything you need?" Mrs. Tyler worried. "I can go over there and drop it off."

"No, Mom, but could you get Mark and Zack to come over? I really miss them," Caitlyn said.

"Of course, sweetie. Where are you staying?" Mrs. Tyler asked. Caitlyn told her the name, address, and phone number, and Mrs. Tyler promised she'd get the boys over there.

"Thanks, Mom," Caitlyn said, still using her Tess voice.

"Anytime, sweetie. You just let me know if you need anything, and I'll be right there, OK?" Mrs. Tyler said.

"OK," Caitlyn said, just before hanging up.

"Wow, you sounded just like Tess. That was…scary!" Nate commented.

"I know," Caitlyn grinned. "Now, don't you think we should all go out? You know, the two of us, Shane and Mitchie, Jason + Ella, Mark and Sierra, and Zack + Peggy?"

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" Nate agreed. "Dinner for 10 at 8. I love it!"

"Me too," Caitlyn said, as she hugged him. "Let's go tell everyone…"

"Right behind you," Nate said, knowing Caitlyn would drag him along in her excitement. She didn't let him down.

Caitlyn spread the word, and Mitchie, Shane, Ella, and Jason were all up for it.

"Are they here yet?" Jason said, grabbing Nate's watch and looking at it.

"Dude, get your own!" Nate snapped.

"Why? Watches are no fun. They make you all uptight and nasty," Jason shuddered. "I figure, I'll get wherever I'm supposed to get when I get there, you know?"

"Exactly!" Ella nodded emphatically. "I just wish Tess and Peggy would see it my way. Now I can tell them Jason agrees with me. Great minds think alike, don't they?" Ella kissed Jason in appreciation.

"Speaking of Peggy, where is she?" Caitlyn worried. "And Sierra…Why don't I call them again?" Caitlyn called Sierra, who promised to be right down, just as soon as she'd changed. Then she called Peggy, who promised to get a nice dress for that night, and that she'd be over there ASAP, as long as Tess cooperated.

After Sierra met them downstairs, they all went to the game room, and they talked and played foosball, air hockey, video games, and pool in the game room. Then they went over to the lobby to wait. After a few minutes, Peggy came in looking like she'd just stepped out of a fashion magazine. She was followed by Tess, whose driver was bringing bags after bags of items that Tess had bought.

"Wow, you both look amazing!" Mitchie said to Peggy and Sierra, as Caitlyn echoed her opinion.

"Yeah, the guys are gonna flip when they see you," Caitlyn said. "Speaking of which…"

Caitlyn trailed off as Mrs. Tyler's driver came up, followed by Mrs. Tyler, Mark and Zack, who were dressed in suits and ties.

"Mom?" Tess couldn't believe it. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to make sure you're OK. You haven't been answering your phone lately. Plus I wanted to drop your brothers off. I won't come on your dates, but I just wanted to make sure you're all OK," Mrs. Tyler said. "I'll drop you guys off at the restaurant, and then the driver will take me back home, and then you'll have the limo all to yourselves. If you need anything, just call me, OK?"

"We're fine, Mom," Zack, Mark, and Tess said.

"OK, if you're sure," Mrs. Tyler said.

"Bye, Mom," Tess waved her mom away.

"Bye honey," Mrs. Tyler said, ignoring her daughter's actions. She went back outside to her limo.

"Wow," the guys said, before going over to each girl. Mark went over to Sierra, and Zack went over to Peggy.

"Double wow," Sierra and Peggy said, grinning.

"Let's eat," Shane said, as his stomach rumbled. "I'm starving!"

"OK, let's go!" Nate took off with Caitlyn, as Shane followed with Mitchie, Jason + Ella went next, followed by Mark and Sierra, and Zack and Peggy.

AN: So, what'd you think? I know there hasn't been a lot of Smitchie or Jella lately, but I think we'll see a lot more Smitchie and Jella next chapter, if I can fit it in. But the next chapter will be mostly about Mark and Sierra, and Zack and Peggy. How will their dates go? Will they like each other, or will their dates just be a one-time thing? What'll happen afterwards?

Please review, I'd really appreciate it. Now go click on that purple button! Lol. Seriously, just do it. For me, OK?


	25. Chapter 25

AN: OMG, you guys…Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. You're doing an awesome job! Keep it up, OK? After all, you're the reason I keep writing. This one's for all of you.

I really didn't think anyone would review the last chapter, since I thought it wasn't the greatest. Actually, I thought it was kind of…boring, to say the least, but you guys came through for me, like you always do. Now it's time for me to return the favor…

Special AN: Once again, thanks to Meghan (a.k.a., zxMeghanxz) for her awesome idea.

And so is A Little Bit Longer. Not only is the music amazing, but the guys are just as awesome, and amazing as ever, if not better than ever. They're not just burning up the charts, they're burning up the summer! I love them soooo much! (Yeah, I know, I'm obsessed).

OK, I'll shut up now and get on with it.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Camp Rock. But I don't, just my own ideas.

Chapter 25 – Blind Dates (Part 2)

Everyone arrived at the restaurant, which had been closed down just for them. They went in through the back entrance, since paparazzi were known to follow Connect 3 everywhere.

"This way, sirs," The head waiter kindly directed them toward the center of the room. A large table was set up for them, with candles at every plate, and soft music playing in the background.

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Mitchie and Caitlyn squealed.

"And it's all for you," Shane whispered to Mitchie, hugging her close.

"Aww, aren't you sweet?" Mitchie said, wishing she could kiss him right then and there.

"Nate, did you do all this?" Caitlyn said, her heart melting.

"Actually, we all did," Nate said, referring to Shane and Jason also. "We just wanted to show you how much we love you."

"Aww!" Caitlyn said, as she hugged Nate hard. "I love you too."

"Hey, what about me?" Jason said, overhearing their conversation.

"I love you too, Jason," Ella said, turning Jason's attention back on her. He smiled and Ella blushed.

"Um, so, Sierra," Mark began, his voice cracking due to nerves. Sierra smiled at him, nervous herself. "I haven't officially introduced myself. I'm Mark, Tess' brother."

"Tess? As in, Tess Tyler?" Sierra looked amazed.

Mark nodded seriously. "Yeah, Tess doesn't like to mention me. She thinks I'm too dorky, because I'm into science and math. Actually, school in general."

"Really? That sounds like me too!" Sierra was excited. She'd never known a guy who was into the same subjects she was.

"No way!" Mark exclaimed. "Do you want to know what my favorite math joke is?"

Sierra thought for a moment, then looked stumped. "Yeah, what is it?"

"At a conference, a mathematician proves a theorem. Someone in the audience interrupts him and says, "That proof must be wrong - I have a counterexample to your theorem." The speaker replies, "I don't care - I have another proof for it." Mark laughed, and Sierra joined in.

"Wow, I never thought I could meet someone who understands me or my jokes," Mark said, as their laughter died away. He gazed at Sierra pointedly, and Sierra blushed.

"Me either," Sierra admitted. "So, are you on the math team?"

"I'm the captain of my school's math and science teams," Mark said proudly. "What about you?"

"Just math, but I love it," Sierra said.

Sierra's POV: And now I've got another reason to love math…Mark.

Mark's POV: Wow, Sierra's got brains. And beauty. That's a combination I can't resist.

The group was served appetizers, and they continued to talk with one another as they ate.

_With Zack and Peggy…_

"So, Peggy, you're touring with Connect 3? Just like Tess is, right?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to record a song with Shane, actually. I can't believe I get to do this. I always thought Tess was going to get the chance, not me," Peggy admitted. For the first time ever, she felt like she'd outshined the star, Tess Tyler herself. And it felt great.

"Tess will always have a chance. With our mom around," Zack said. "Besides, I've heard you sing. You're amazing!"

"When have you ever heard me sing?" Peggy wanted to know. Deep down, she blushed at Zack's praise.

"When I went to find Tess, and you were coming back from shopping, and Tess was blasting this song in the limo, and you were singing along to it," Zack said. "I went to go help her, because I know that when she shops, she buys the whole store, and that's when I heard you singing."

"Oh," Peggy said. "So you really think I'm good?"

"You're better than good. You're amazing!" Zack smiled at Peggy, as her heart beat faster after seeing his smile.

"So, you know I'm a singer. But I don't know anything about you. What do you like to do?" Peggy said, suddenly curious.

"I'm captain of the football team, and I love sports," Zack said. He brushed his wavy dark brown hair out of his eyes (AN: hmm…I wonder who else has wavy, dark brown hair? Lol. Speaking of which, I forgot to wish Joe Jonas a happy birthday yesterday. Not that he'd ever read this, and you all probably know his birthday was yesterday, but I'm just saying…), and looked at Peggy. "I'm a total sports nut. I'm always playing some sport, or watching a game on TV. I love it."

"That's cool," Peggy said, not being able to take her eyes off him. Zack seemed to have the same problem, because he smiled back at her.

Soon, they finished eating the appetizers and placed their orders.

_With Jason + Ella…_

"So, Ella," Jason said, holding Ella's hand. Ella gazed into Jason's eyes, smiling happily.

"Yes, Jason?" Ella said.

"I love the birdhouse we made together. Now all the birds will have someplace to live, when it's raining, or cold outside," Jason complimented her. "Thanks for helping me help them."

"Aww, you're so thoughtful, always thinking of cute little helpless animals," Ella gushed.

Jason smiled at Ella's praise. "I love your lipgloss. It's so…you."

"I know!" Ella exclaimed. "And you know what? You got it for me. Remember when you went to the store with the guys, and you didn't know which one to get me, so you got them all?"

"Uh-huh," Jason answered.

"This is one of the ones I wanted to wear tonight, because it made me think of you," Ella said, gazing dreamily at Jason.

"Aww, and I'm the luckiest guy in the world," Jason said. "Because I have you."

Ella leaped on Jason and hugged him tightly, never wanting to let him go. Jason hugged her back just as hard.

The waiter came to serve their food, and soon left them alone.

_Meanwhile, with Nate and Caitlyn…_

"So, Nate, have you been working on any new songs lately?" Caitlyn was interested.

"Yeah, I'm always writing whenever I can. And lately, I've been really inspired," Nate said, looking directly at Caitlyn. "Every time I sit down with a blank notepad and pen in hand, the words just start to flow. It's like they come out of nowhere, and I don't even have to work that much on them. They're complete as is, just a few touch-ups here and there, but that's it."

"Is that so?" Caitlyn feigned surprise. "Me too!"

"So I guess that means you have some new beats you want me to hear?" Nate guessed.

"You got it. They're awesome!" Caitlyn smiled at her boyfriend. "Just like you." Caitlyn looked surprised as she let the words tumble out before she could stop herself.

Nate smiled as Caitlyn blushed. "No, you are," he said smoothly. Caitlyn turned an even brighter shade of pink.

_With Shane and Mitchie…_

"Shane, thank you so much for inviting Sierra on tour with us!" Mitchie gushed. "Without her here, I'd be soooo lonely."

"What?!" Shane's voice rose an octave. "What about me? And Caitlyn? And the guys? Or don't we count?"

"Of course you do," Mitchie assured him. "It's just that Sierra's been a really good friend of mine, the first real one I've had at school who I could trust completely, you know? And then I met Caitlyn, and you, and the guys, but Sierra's been with me for the longest time."

"I get it," Shane said. "I had a friend like that once, only he and I lost touch…after I joined the band, and started touring. We went our separate ways…"

"I'm sorry, Shane," Mitchie looked apologetic.

"Don't be, it happens," Shane brushed it off. "But being at camp with you, it brought back memories that I thought were long gone."

"Were they good memories?" Mitchie wondered.

"The best," Shane replied. "Like I said before, it reminded me of the music that I used to like, and the music I started liking again. It helped me find my way back, and I'm never gonna let it go. Just like you. Now that I've found you, the girl with the voice, I never want to lose you either. You're more important to me than any song I, or Nate or Jason, can come up with. I love you, Mitchie."

"I love you too, Shane," Mitchie said, her heart melting after hearing his words.

The group finished eating dinner, then headed back to the hotel. But what they didn't know was that someone was watching them, and taking pictures of them kissing their dates.

Shane, Mitchie, Nate, Caitlyn, Jason, and Ella went back inside, while Mark, Sierra, Zack, and Peggy stayed outside to talk.

"So, can I see you again?" Zack asked Peggy.

"I'd like that," Peggy smiled at him. They exchanged numbers and emails, and Zack gave Peggy a good-night kiss.

"I had a great time with you tonight, Peggy," Zack murmured, holding her close.

"Me too, Zack," Peggy said, her heart beating faster and faster. She'd never felt this way about a guy before, definitely not on a first date.

Peggy's POV: OMG, am I falling in love with Zack Tyler? Tess is soooo gonna kill me. And what about Tess' back-up dancer? I don't care, I like Zack…a lot. He's 100 times better than what's his face…I just hope Zack likes me too.

Zack's POV: Tess never told me Peggy was so awesome. Not only is she beautiful, but she's smart, fun, and great to go out with. I hope Peggy will want to go out with me again soon. And if Tess disapproves, well, I don't care what she thinks. I really like Peggy…

"Sierra, I had a great time with you tonight," Mark said shyly.

"Me too, Mark," Sierra blushed. "Um…"

Mark swallowed hard, then decided to be bold. "Do you want to go out with me again?"

"OMG, YES!" Sierra shrieked, almost tackling Mark as she tried to hug him in her excitement. "I mean, yeah, sure, OK. If you want," Sierra tried to act as if everything were normal. Deep down, her stomach was doing backflips, just waiting for Mark's response.

"Yeah, I definitely want to," Mark said, ignoring the pain in his body. He smiled at Sierra, as she grinned back at him. They exchanged numbers and emails, and promised to keep in touch.

AN: So, what'd you think? Is that enough Smitchie, Jella, Naitlyn, Marra (Mark/Sierra), and Zeggy (Zack/Peggy) for you? I hope so…

Next chapter, Tess will have another one of her moments. What'll happen, now that everyone's paired off (except Tess)? OK, this is kind of random, but I really want to take a poll. What are your favorite names, for guys and girls? Let me know, OK? I'm really interested to see what you think.

Please review, I'd really appreciate it. Now go click on that purple button! Or gray. Or orange, black, white, clear, dot, red (Joe's favorite crayon color…all 5 of them. Or maybe it's 4, since clear really isn't a color, and dot definitely isn't. I love when Joe's being himself. He's so funny.). Or whatever color it is. Just review, OK? Please and thank you (crosses fingers for luck).


	26. Chapter 26

AN: WOW!! You guys are amazing! 18 reviews for 1 chapter?? I'm speechless... The only thing I can say is that you're awesome! You're the reason I write, and I dedicate each and every chapter to all of you. You come through for me, like you always do. You guys ROCK!!

Oh yeah, this chapter's mostly Smitchie (with the exception of some unnamed people), as requested by zxMeghanxz. I think Smitchie's been absent from the story for too long, so, as Kevin would say, "I'm bringin' it back!" (Except Kevin was talking about his curly hair, and I'm talking about Smitchie).

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Camp Rock and the Jonas Brothers. But only in my dreams.

Chapter 26 – The Secret's Out (Part 1)

_The next morning…_

Shane quietly entered Mitchie's room and saw her sleeping peacefully. He smiled, and walked over to her.

Shane's POV: Mitchie looks so beautiful, even when she's sleeping. I'm the luckiest guy in the world, because I have her in my life. I love her so much.

Shane rummaged around in the kitchen, where he'd asked the hotel staff to fill her refrigerator with everything she needed. He pulled out some eggs, bacon, sausages, and waffles, toast, and maple syrup. He even squeezed fresh orange juice into some glasses. Soon, the room was filled with the sounds and smells of breakfast.

"Mmm…that smells delicious!" Mitchie stirred, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Shane? You cooked?"

"Yeah," Shane said, "I wanted to serve you breakfast in bed."

"Aww," Mitchie couldn't help smiling. "That's so sweet. Thank you!"

Shane gave her a good morning kiss, which turned into a makeout session.

"Stay there," Shane ordered, when Mitchie tried to get up. He went back to the kitchen to get her breakfast, and then brought it over on a tray.

"Thank you," Mitchie said, between bites. "This is delicious. I didn't know you could cook."

"Yeah, I learned how to cook on tour. I'd wake up in the middle of the night, hungry, and I wouldn't have anything left to eat because Jason and Nate and I ate everything before we went to bed. So I learned from the hotel cooks. They hated making me meals all the time at 3:00 a.m., so they insisted on teaching me."

"That's great!" Mitchie said, grinning. "Now I can always count on you to cook for me."

She laughed as Shane pretended to groan, and he mumbled under his breath, "What'd I get myself into?"

Mitchie finished eating, then let Shane eat the rest. Once they'd finished eating, Mitchie turned to Shane. "So, what are you doing today?"

"I have an interview on TV that I have to do, then we have some free time, and then a concert tonight," Shane said. "What do you want to do for our free time?"

"I don't know, maybe go to a movie or something," Mitchie couldn't think of anything private they could do.

"Sounds good. How about The Dark Knight, or The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor. Or how about Star Wars: The Clone Wars?" Shane suggested.

"Shane, you know I hate scary movies," Mitchie groaned. "I get so scared…"

"I know, and I'll be right there to hold you," Shane reassured her, giving her one of his special glances that he reserved only for her.

"On second thought, that's a great idea," Mitchie caught on quickly. "Let's go to your interview!"

"I knew you'd see things my way," Shane smiled as Mitchie dragged him out the door.

As soon as they exited through the back entrance, they saw reporters and media swarming all over the place.

"Shane, is it true that you're dating Mitchie Torres?" Reporters thrust a microphone into Shane's face.

"Mitchie, how long have you known Shane Gray?" More reporters pushed their microphones at Mitchie.

Photographers began snapping pictures of them walking away quickly from the scene.

"How does it feel to be Shane Gray's girlfriend?" Several other reporters ran after them, hoping to get a comment.

Shane and Mitchie got to his limo, and the driver quickly pushed them inside, then got back in his seat.

"It's crazy out there," The driver said through the speaker. "You OK, Mr. Gray?"

"We're fine, thanks," Shane said, holding the speaker button down. Then he released it and turned to Mitchie. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. I should've warned you."

"It's OK, you didn't know," Mitchie said, feeling overwhelmed by all the attention. "Maybe we shouldn't do the whole movie thing then."

Just then, Shane's cellphone rang. "Hey, Uncle Brown," Shane said, as he listened carefully. "What? No, I didn't see it. Wait a second," Shane pulled out the latest magazine from the rack. "OMG, Mitchie, look at this!"

"What is it?" Mitchie looked curious. Then she saw the magazine, and her eyes grew wide. On the cover of the magazine was the headline DOES SHANE GRAY HAVE A GIRLFRIEND? The magazine showed a picture of her and Shane kissing from the night before, just after they came back from dinner.

"OMG," Mitchie turned white. "I can't believe this!"

"OK, Uncle Brown, I got it. Time to do damage control," Shane repeated his uncle's instructions. He hung up the phone, as Mitchie handed him the magazine, unable to look at it any longer. Shane flipped to the article, and began reading aloud.

"Teen heartthrob Shane Gray was recently spotted outside one of the city's most exclusive restaurants with Mitchie Torres, who attended Camp Rock, his uncle's (Brown Cesario's) music camp during the summer. The two were seen kissing, and the question is, how long have they been dating? We'll keep you posted, as soon as we find out more…"

"OMG, my parents are gonna kill me!" Mitchie groaned.

"Relax, Mitchie, I'll take care of this," Shane said, his mind racing.

"How?" Mitchie said. "You're supposed to be single. If you're dating me, I'll be Public Enemy #1."

"No, you'll always be my Mitchie," Shane kissed her, hoping to wipe her frown away. It didn't work.

"Shane, what are we going to do?" Mitchie worried.

"Mitchie, it'll be OK. I'll handle it," Shane repeated. Mitchie looked upset, but it was what Shane said, that _he'd_ handle it, that hurt her the most.

They rode the rest of the way to the interview in silence.

When they got there, they were met with reporters and TV personnel, just as many as before.

Shane and Mitchie didn't hold hands, so as not to draw even more attention to their situation.

"Shane, there you are," his assistant said, coming over. "Are you ready for this?"

"I was born ready," Shane said confidently. "Let's do this."

Mitchie followed him onto the stage.

"And we're back with Shane Gray, lead singer of Connect 3, and center of a recent development. Last night, you were spotted kissing Mitchie Torres, who attended your uncle's summer music camp. Any comments on that?" The host said.

"Yeah, I'd like to clear things up. Mitchie and I are definitely dating," Shane said, causing many people watching to gasp in surprise. "We've been dating since the last week of my uncle's camp."

"Mitchie, any thoughts?" The host asked, curious.

"Um…" Mitchie thought fast, but couldn't think of anything. "Shane pretty much said it all."

"Shane, do you think this will affect your tour?" The host questioned.

"Yes, I know it will. Mitchie's been great, she inspires me to write the kind of music that I need to write. She brings the best out in me," Shane admitted.

"Wow, Mitchie, what high praise. Especially coming from the hottest teen superstar himself. What's your secret?" The host wondered.

"Secret? There's no secret, I just…" Mitchie trailed off, clearly caught off guard.

"She knows exactly what I need, and she helps me get through tough times," Shane came to Mitchie's rescue.

"She definitely does, doesn't she?" The host smiled, and said, "Now it's time for us to see the results of the poll we put online a few minutes ago. What do viewers think of your relationship? Let's see…" The host waited until the results flashed across the screen.

"Hmm…it looks like 56 of you think Shane is better off single, and 36 of you think that he and Mitchie would make a great couple. And 8 of you aren't sure either way. Mitchie, what are your thoughts on these results?"

"I…um…" Mitchie didn't want to sound upset or anything, but she didn't know what to say to make herself sound good.

"What Mitchie's trying to say is that she's just as unsure of how to respond to your opinions as you are of Mitchie and me dating," Shane added, trying to be helpful. "The point is, Mitchie and I really understand each other, and she's great, she's perfect. Just give her a chance, guys. I'm not just saying that because she's sitting right next to me. I'm saying it because I've gotten to know her pretty well, and she's my best friend, as well as my girlfriend. I can tell her anything, and I know she'll understand my perspective. She's awesome that way."

"There you have it, everyone," The host said. "Shane and Mitchie are here to stay, and I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Email us your thoughts on their relationship at…"

Once they got off the air, Mitchie breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad that's over."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, babe," Shane looked sympathetic at Mitchie. "You wanna get out of here?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Mitchie gave Shane a small smile.

They went outside, where the limo was, but it wasn't there. Probably because there were a million reporters in the area, and the closest parking was a few miles away.

"Come on," Shane said, as they spotted reporters running toward them. Shane grabbed Mitchie's hand and jumped in the nearest car, a blue convertible.

"How'd you know how to hotwire a car like that?" Mitchie asked, as Shane started the engine and sped away.

"I've had to get away from reporters a lot," Shane said. "I know how to pick locks, start cars with no keys, and all cars are basically the same." (AN: I really don't know if all cars are the same when it comes to hotwiring, I just took a wild guess. And I'm in no way suggesting that anyone do that, since it's ILLEGAL. Or at least I think it is. And if it isn't, it should be. Anyway, I have no idea how to do that, even if I want to, which I don't.).

"Wow," Mitchie said, as Shane looked over at her, smiling.

"You OK?" Shane said, noticing Mitchie's expression. He noticed a few cars following them. Paparazzi again. But he didn't want to worry Mitchie. Shane turned his attention back to Mitchie.

"Did I sound OK? Or did I sound unprepared?" Mitchie worried.

"You did fine, I would've done worse if it were my first time," Shane said, recalling his first interview. He remembered feeling sick to his stomach, and running out of the interview when the camera zoomed in on him. He told Mitchie, and she laughed. Shane relaxed as he saw Mitchie smiling again.

Shane's POV: I love it when Mitchie smiles and laughs. Her smile lights up a room.

"SHANE, LOOK OUT!" Mitchie's scream cut into Shane's thoughts.

Shane swerved, and then…

CRASH!!

AN: I know, I'm evil for leaving you with a cliffhanger. But I just couldn't resist (smiles evilly). What happened? Is Shane OK? Is Mitchie OK? What happens next? I don't know, so please tell me.

Please review, I'd really appreciate it. Now go click on that purple button! Or gray. Or orange, black, white, clear, dot, red (Joe's favorite crayon color…all 5 of them. Or maybe it's 4, since clear really isn't a color, and dot definitely isn't. I love when Joe's being himself. He's so funny. And yeah, I know Joe's favorite color is blue. But he did say those five colors in an interview once.). But you get my point…just review, OK? Please and thank you (crosses fingers for luck).

And I was just wondering something else. Does anyone like the song I'm Gonna Getcha Good? I love that song! I wonder why they didn't put it on their album. And Be Be Good. And A Little Bit Longer. I think those are my 3 favorite songs. I also like Got Me Goin' Crazy, and Shelf, and Live to Party (I can't stop listening to that song), and Video Girl, and well... all of them! I'm seriously addicted, and I definitely need help. But I don't want any, because I have major OJD! (Cranks up Live To Party and starts singing and dancing along to the music).


	27. Chapter 27

AN: You guys are the best reviewers I've ever come across, and I love everything that you say (even if it is negative feedback). I want to know what you want to happen in the story, and by reading your reviews, I can get a better idea of what that is. As always, I dedicate each and every chapter to all of you. You guys ROCK!!

Oh yeah, this chapter's going to have some flashbacks (of Smitchie, of course). It just makes sense that way, don't you think?

And FYI, I'll be going out of town for a relative's wedding on Thursday, so this will probably be my last post for a while (until next Monday). I don't know if I'll have time to write, let alone have Internet access. But if I do, you'll see it soon enough.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Camp Rock and the Jonas Brothers. But only in my dreams.

Chapter 27 – The Secret's Out (Part 2)

Mitchie sat huddled in Shane's hospital room, ignoring the pain shooting through her body. She had gotten quite a few scratches and bumps, but Shane lay in a coma. Mitchie glanced at him, tears flowing down her face, as nurses came in and out to check on him. They gave her sympathetic glances, but Mitchie didn't even notice.

_Mitchie's POV: Oh my Gray, it's all my fault that Shane's in a coma, this never would've happened if he hadn't been looking at me in the car._

Mitchie thought back to the first time she saw Shane up close and personal. She smiled sadly as she remembered what had happened in the kitchen, and she'd thrown flour all over her face just before coming out of her hiding place, and Shane had looked at her with a slightly scared expression on his face. They'd gotten to know each other more, as Shane had taught her class, and they quickly became friends.

Mitchie also remembered the first time Shane had asked her to go on a canoe ride with him, and how they couldn't manage to go anywhere, but around in circles. She remembered how she felt, looking into his deep brown eyes, and feeling jittery just being around him. That canoe ride became the first of many, and Mitchie had enjoyed each and every one of them.

Mitchie walked over to Shane's side, and knelt down, placing her head on his chest. She cried and begged Shane to wake up, and the nurses left them alone, asking her to call them if anything happened.

"Shane, please, wake up, baby. I need you," Mitchie cried. "I love you so much, you have to wake up now. For me, OK?" Mitchie cried, getting no response from Shane.

"Mitchie…" Jason and Ella came in, followed by Caitlyn and Nate. They all hugged her, as Mitchie sobbed uncontrollably.

"What happened?" Ella asked, not knowing the full story.

"Shane and I…we were in the car…paparazzi were chasing us…" Mitchie cried, as Caitlyn and Nate looked at her, then at each other.

"So, paparazzi were following you…" Caitlyn tried to piece together what happened.

"And you crashed!" Jason said, looking pleased with himself. Then he looked apologetically at Mitchie. "Are you OK?'

"I'm fine, Jason. Just a few bumps and bruises, that's all. But Shane…" Mitchie let her tears fall down faster now.

"It's OK, Mitchie. Shane's the toughest guy I know. He'll come out of this like nothing happened," Nate tried to reassure her.

"Yeah, and he wouldn't want you to be upset about what happened, or scared for him, or anything like that," Caitlyn added.

"I know, it's just…why did Shane have to be the one injured? Why not me?" Mitchie sniffled.

"I don't know," Ella said, thinking hard. "Maybe he was protecting you from getting hurt?"

Mitchie closed her eyes and tried to recall exactly what had happened.

"_Come on," Shane said, as they spotted reporters nearby. They started to rush towards them, and Shane grabbed Mitchie's hand and jumped in the nearest car, a convertible._

"_How'd you know how to hotwire a car like that?" Mitchie asked, as Shane started the engine and sped away._

"_I've had to get away from reporters a lot," Shane said. _

"_Wow," Mitchie said, as Shane looked over at her, smiling._

"_You OK?" Shane said, noticing Mitchie's expression. He noticed a few cars following them. Paparazzi again. But he didn't want to worry Mitchie. Shane turned his attention back to Mitchie._

"_Did I sound OK? Or did I sound unprepared?" Mitchie worried._

"_You did fine, I would've done worse if it were my first time," Shane said, recalling his first interview. He remembered feeling sick to his stomach, and running out of the interview when the camera zoomed in on him. He told Mitchie, and she laughed. Shane relaxed as he saw Mitchie smiling again._

_Shane's POV: I love it when Mitchie smiles and laughs. Her smile lights up a room._

"_SHANE, LOOK OUT!" Mitchie's scream cut into Shane's thoughts. A car had pulled right in front of him, and Shane would've seen it if he hadn't been looking at Mitchie. _

_Shane swerved, and then…_

_CRASH!! Shane hit a second car. Seconds before impact, he'd let go of the wheel, and grabbed Mitchie, shielding her body from the glass, while flooring the brake. The brakes squealed, and since Shane hadn't noticed the car until it was right in front of them, there was no way he could've stopped in time._

"_SHANE!" Mitchie said, just before impact. Then everything went black…_

"Yeah, that's exactly what happened," Mitchie said, as everyone stared at her. "Shane tried to protect me, and it was all my fault."

"What? Why?" Caitlyn looked confused.

Mitchie explained, and the others disagreed with her.

"Mitchie, I know you. Not as well as Shane does, but well enough. This isn't your fault," Nate insisted. "Things just happened, and it's out of your hands. If you want, you can use our lawyer if this goes to court."

"As long as Shane's OK, I don't care about anything else. And it is my fault," Mitchie insisted. "If I hadn't been in the car with him, he'd still be OK." Mitchie walked out, needing to get some air.

"Mitchie, wait!" Jason chased after her, followed by Ella.

"Look, Jason, I really don't want to talk right now," Mitchie sighed. "I just want Shane back, that's all. And it's not going to happen anytime soon, I get that."

"Then listen. I was in a car crash like Shane's, a long time ago. That's why everyone thinks I'm spacey, but the truth is, it affected my memory, my brain. I had surgery years ago, but I've never been the same since. That's why I'm the way I am. I've gotten better, but still…" Jason said, as Ella looked at him, surprised.

"You never told me that," Ella pouted.

"Well, now you know," Jason said, looking away. "I didn't want anyone to look down on me, so I just pretended to be loopy, so I wouldn't have to explain myself."

"Why are you telling us this?" Mitchie wondered.

"Because…I didn't have control over the situation. Just like Shane didn't. And you didn't. So you can't blame yourself for what happened. It happened, but it's not your fault. Or Shane's. And you shouldn't feel guilty for Shane being in a coma right now," Jason explained. "Do you think Shane would want you to feel what you're feeling?"

"Wow, Jason, that's deep!" Ella squealed, as she kissed him.

"Mitchie?" Jason prompted.

"No, I guess he wouldn't. And I know I shouldn't, but I can't help it," Mitchie said, feeling guilty again. "I shouldn't be OK, when I know he's in there, and I don't know when he'll wake up. If…"

"He'll be fine," Jason said. "If I know Shane, he'll be up in a few hours. Group hug?" He tried to change the subject. Mitchie nodded, and she was instantly squeezed between Jason and Ella, who were trying to hug each other.

"Mmmph…" Mitchie tried to speak, but couldn't.

"Sorry," Ella backed off, letting Mitchie get some air.

"Maybe I'll go see if he's up now," Mitchie said, knowing she'd feel better if she could just watch him. Jason and Ella went with her as Mitchie passed by Caitlyn and Nate.

"Hey, Mitchie, you OK?" Caitlyn asked, worried about her friend.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go see how Shane is," Mitchie said.

"Want me to come with you?" Caitlyn offered.

"Yeah, me too, Mitchie," Nate said, trying to comfort her.

"ME THREE!" Jason said excitedly.

"Thanks, guys. Maybe in a minute?" Mitchie said. The others nodded, and waited patiently for Mitchie to have some time alone with Shane.

Mitchie walked into Shane's room, noticing that nothing had changed. She knelt by Shane's side, taking his hand in hers, and she broke down.

"Shane, baby, come on, come back to me, please," Mitchie pleaded. "It's time to wake up now. Wake up, baby. I need you. I can't live without you, Shane. I love you," Mitchie lay her head on Shane's chest, sobbing.

Just then, Shane stirred. He reached for Mitchie's hand, and held it. Mitchie looked up, surprised. "Shane?" Mitchie said, her eyes filled with tears.

"Hey, Mitchie," Shane said, looking straight into her eyes. "Don't cry, I can't stand it." He let go of Mitchie's hand, and wrapped his arms around her as she cried tears of relief now.

"I can't help it, I thought…" Mitchie admitted.

"I couldn't. I could never leave you like that," Shane said. "I love you too much."

"Me too," Mitchie said, her eyes glistening with tears. "Shane, this was all my fault. If I hadn't been in the car…"

"Don't say that, Mitchie. Don't even think that. It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself for what happened. I don't, and I never will," Shane gave her a look, and Mitchie felt like a ton of bricks had been lifted off of her.

"If you're sure…" Mitchie said, as Shane hugged her.

"I'm sure…" Shane insisted. "I just want to get out of here ASAP. I hate hospitals…"

Mitchie giggled, knowing Shane was back to his old self.

"Not so fast, man," Brown said, stepping through the doorway.

"Hey, Uncle Brown," Shane said. "What do you mean?"

"You've got a lot of rest and recovering to do. You're not going anywhere," Brown said, knowing how Shane would react.

"What about the tour?" Shane said.

"Until further notice, the tour is on hold. You need to get better, is that understood?" Brown said, using his camp counselor voice.

"But…" Shane protested.

"No buts, Shane. You're not to go on tour, or rehearsals, or anything until you're completely healed," Brown said, looking stern.

"And the CD?" Shane worried.

"Everything can wait, I'll handle the label, and anyone else who needs you. Including your millions of adoring female fans," Brown quickly glanced at Mitchie to see if there was any trace of jealousy on her face. There wasn't.

Brown's POV: I knew Mitchie would be perfect for Shane. I knew ever since Shane started talking about her, and he didn't even know her name. They're a match made in heaven, they are.

"You just get better, all right?" Brown said decisively.

"Fine, Uncle Brown," Shane said. "But do I have to stay in the hospital? I hate it here."

"I know, you always have, ever since you were a little kid," Brown said, smiling at the memory. "I'll see what I can do. Anything else?"

"Yeah," Shane said. "Can Mitchie stay with me?"

"We'll see," Brown smiled mysteriously, as Shane and Mitchie looked disappointed. "I don't want to catch you two doing something you're not supposed to."

"We know," Shane said, a little annoyed.

"Not to mention your parents would kill me," Brown said to Mitchie.

"Yeah, they probably would," Mitchie said honestly. "Please, Brown?"

"I don't know. I'd have to convince them…" Brown said. "It'll take some doing on my part. Maybe if I…"

"Thank you, Brown!" Mitchie went up and hugged Brown.

"I didn't say you could yet," Brown said, then turned to his nephew. "However, I do believe that Mitchie'd get you back to normal in no time at all. If the Torreses agree, I'm sure we'd be glad to have you, wouldn't we, Shane?"

"Right, Uncle Brown. I'd love to have Mitchie around," Shane said, making Mitchie blush.

"Right then, I'll leave you two alone, so I can keep an eye on the others. I don't have to watch you two, do I?" Brown said, a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"No, Uncle Brown, don't worry. I won't do anything, I promise," Shane said, wanting more than anything to kiss Mitchie the second his uncle left.

"Yeah right. I know how teen male superstars are. And it's not that long ago that I was a teen myself," Brown smiled, and Shane laughed. Brown looked furious at first, then slowly, he began to smile. Soon, his smile turned into a laugh. Mitchie joined in with Shane and Brown, and they laughed for a few moments. Then Brown got a call, and left. The second the door closed behind him, Shane pulled Mitchie into a deep kiss.

"Ow," Shane groaned, as Mitchie held him close.

"OMG, I'm so sorry, Shane!" Mitchie said, pulling away quickly.

"It's OK, I can take it," Shane gritted his teeth. "Really, it's a good kind of pain."

"I don't know," Mitchie said, but Shane cut her off with his lips. Mitchie smiled as she relaxed into Shane's embrace. Shane pulled her closer, and they continued making out.

"Sorry to interrupt," Brown said, walking into the room again. He'd covered his face with his hands before entering. "Your parents called. They'll be here tomorrow, so be ready to explain yourselves."

"WHAT??" Shane and Mitchie broke apart, shocked at the news.

AN: So, what'd you think? Was it OK? I know you guys hate cliffhangers, so I tried not to end this chapter on one. At least, it's not that big of a cliffhanger, is it?

Please review, I'd really appreciate it. I'm sure you know how much I love getting reviews by now (since I ask you for them every chapter). And if you haven't done so already, please add me to your favorites list and alerts list.


	28. Chapter 28

AN: I know, I'm evil for leaving you with a cliffhanger like that, so I decided to keep going and write a couple more chapters before I take off tomorrow morning (I'll be gone until next Monday, so unless I can get Internet access, let alone computer access, I won't be able to update anytime soon). I hope you like it. And if you're wondering, I haven't even packed yet, and my parents are yelling at me. But I don't care, I had to get this out of my system.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Camp Rock and the Jonas Brothers. But only in my dreams.

_Previously…_

"Sorry to interrupt," Brown said, walking into the room again. He'd covered his face with his hands before entering. "Your parents called. They'll be here tomorrow, so be ready to explain yourselves."

"WHAT??" Shane and Mitchie broke apart, shocked at the news.

Chapter 28 – Meet The Parents (Part 1)

"I said…" Brown repeated, this time a little louder.

"I got it, Uncle B," Shane said, annoyed. He started pacing around the room. "What am I gonna do?"

"What is it? What's wrong?" Mitchie said, looking worried.

"My parents. They never really accepted my "musical aspirations", as my dad would say." Shane ran his hand through his hair. "And now, they're not going to be happy that I'm pulling another stupid stunt, trying to run away from the limelight. My parents would say that I asked for this, so I should be a man and accept the consequences." Shane clenched his fists, and Mitchie could tell he was really angry.

"What are you talking about?" Mitchie wondered. "You do that every day, facing people who are always watching your every move, looking for the chance to make a big deal out of each and every thing that you do. And you never break down, you're always confident, poised, you always know what to say and do, and people should realize how difficult you have it, always having people watching you. Especially your parents."

"I wish my parents could be as understanding as you are," Shane said. "Maybe if Brown could talk to them, make them see what I have to go through every day. Then maybe they'd understand."

"I'm sure they will," Mitchie said, trying to sound positive. But on the inside, she wasn't so sure.

_The next day… _(AN:Shane convinced Brown to let him recover at home, so he got released from the hospital early. What Brown doesn't know is that Shane snuck out to the studio, so that he could finish writing and mixing one of his band's songs. And Mitchie and the guys came with him.)

"Hey Mom, Dad," Shane said, putting on a fake smile. "How are you?"

"I should be asking you the same thing," Mr. Gray looked sternly at his son. "Losing your temper, walking off your photo shoot, or whatever it is you call it, almost losing your contract…And now, crashing another person's car while trying to escape from paparazzi? What are we supposed to do with you?"

"Dad, don't start," Shane said, bracing himself for the verbal assault he knew was coming. He sat down on the

"Don't start? I should've started a long time ago with you. You need to grow up, open your eyes. Not everything is about you. You think you're #1, but you're not. You threw your life away for some so-called career, and now this? Your mother and I didn't raise you up just so you could throw it all away." Mr. Gray raised his voice, clearly upset by the sequence of events.

"I never threw it away, Dad," Shane said, his temper beginning to show. "Like Uncle Brown said, I just got caught up in the fame, but I'm better now."

Mr. Gray laughed harshly. "Better? You call this better?" He looked at his wife, who remained silent. "When are you going to realize that you have no future? At least, if you keep doing what you're doing."

"You mean, doing what I love?" Shane asked, his eyes flashing. "I'd give up my future if it meant doing the one thing I'm good at, performing on stage and having fun, night after night."

"Life isn't about having fun," Mrs. Gray added, as Mr. Gray was too upset to talk. "It's about making the right choices, whether we want to choose them or not. Your father's right, dear. Maybe you should listen to him."

"Yeah, I'll listen," Shane said, heading for the door. "As soon as he comes to his senses."

"Shane!" Mrs. Gray said, shocked. But Shane kept going, never looking back.

"Coming here was a mistake," Mr. Gray shook his head. "I should've known we'd never be able to convince him."

"Of course we will, dear," Mrs. Gray tried to assure him. "Shane just needs a little bit more time. He'll come around."

"I hope so," Mr. Gray said sadly.

Mitchie passed by as Shane's parents were talking. Suddenly, she came up with a great idea.

"Brown, can you do me a favor?" Mitchie burst out, after running around and finding Brown in the hallway.

"For you? Of course I will. What is it?" Brown looked suspicious. Mitchie told him, then Brown's eyes twinkled. "Yes, I think that'll work. Go get the guys together. I'll get the others."

"With pleasure," Mitchie grinned, making sure to leave out the fact that they were already there too. She went to find the guys.

"Hey, Mitchie," Nate greeted her, as Caitlyn was helping him set up the audio equipment.

"Hey Nate," Mitchie said, her eyes sparkling in excitement. "Wanna have a little jam session later?"

"Sure, I'm always up for that," Nate said.

"And Caitlyn, I'll need you to work the soundboard," Mitchie instructed.

"I'm all over it," Caitlyn said.

"Do you know where Jason is?" Mitchie said, already having an idea.

"He's outside, watching the birds…" Nate said. They all laughed, then Mitchie took off.

"Hey Jason," Mitchie said.

"SHH!!" Jason put a finger to his lips and whispered to her. "Don't scare the birds."

"OK," Mitchie whispered back, playing along with him. "Wanna have a jam session later with Nate and Shane?"

"YEAH!" Jason shouted, then looked scared. "Oops, sorry birds. I didn't mean to scare you. Don't fly away and leave me!"

"They won't, see?" Mitchie said, as 2 birds flew around them, then landed on Jason's shoulder. They looked at him, and Jason stared, transfixed.

"Wow, they're beautiful," Mitchie admitted.

"That's why I love them," Jason said. The birds stayed a moment longer, then flew away to the birdhouse Jason had set up.

"And they love your birdhouse that you made for them," Mitchie was surprised. At least 20 birds had gathered at Jason's birdhouse.

"Yeah, isn't it awesome?" Jason said proudly.

"Yeah, it is," Mitchie said. "Come on, you have to practice for later."

"Oh yeah," Jason said, suddenly remembering. "Let's rock and roll!"

Jason took off running back inside, and Mitchie ran to keep up.

_At the rehearsal…_

"OK guys, one more time. It has to be perfect," Shane said for the 3000th time.

"We know," Nate grumbled. "Relax, Shane, we got this down cold. I could do this in my sleep."

"Yeah, you could," Caitlyn said dreamily, gazing at Nate. Nate blushed.

"OK, guys, let's focus," Jason said, trying to sound serious. Everyone laughed except Shane.

"Guys!" Shane was nervous. He wanted his parents to give his music a chance, and this was his one shot.

"What?" Jason looked confused. Nate groaned again, and threw Shane's tambourine at Jason. "OW! What was that for?"

"OK guys, it's showtime," Shane said, starting to get butterflies. He never got nervous in front of thousands of fans. But now? His heart was beating 3000 times a minute.

"Shane, it'll be OK. You'll rock like you always do," Mitchie smiled at Shane, giving him one quick kiss.

"I can do this, I can do this," Shane repeated to himself. He groaned. "Who am I kidding? I can't do this!"

"Yes, you can, and you will. And you'll show your parents how good you are, and how much you love it, and they'll love it too. They won't be able to help themselves," Mitchie said firmly, willing Shane to agree with her.

"I don't know about this," Shane muttered.

"You'll never know unless you try," Mitchie said. "Now, go!" She pushed Shane toward the door, and outside to where his parents were waiting with Brown. Shane shot her a glance as if to say, "Help me!"

"Will this help?" Mitchie said, going over to Shane and kissing him breathless.

"Yeah, I'm good now," Shane smiled, as his eyes glazed over.

"OK, now go and rock it," Mitchie commanded, as Shane took the stage.

"Hey, Dad, Mom, I know this isn't the type of music you normally like, but I wanted to sing for you, so please listen, OK?" Shane said, as his parents sat silently.

Music…

Turn on that radio  
As loud as it can go  
Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground (feel the ground)  
Say goodbye to all my fears  
One good song may disappear  
And nothing in the world can bring me down (bring me down)

Hand clapping  
Hip shaking  
Heartbreaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel when you're riding home  
Yeah, yeah

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it every day, every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just want to play my music  
Whoa (music)

Got my six string on my back  
Don't need anything but that  
Everything I want is here with me (here with me)  
So forget that fancy car  
I don't need to go that far  
What's driving me is following my dreams, yeah

Hand clapping  
Earth shaking  
Heartbreaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel when you're on a roll  
Yeah, yeah

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it every day, every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music  
I just wanna play my music

Can't imagine what it'd be like  
Without the sound of all my heroes singing all my favorite songs  
So I can sing along

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it every day, every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it every day, every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music  
All night long

Yeah

As the last notes faded into silence, Shane looked at his parents, who were busy talking. His hopes fell, and he remembered how Tess looked when she messed up in front of her mom at Final Jam. Maybe his parents would see how much it meant to him to perform, and give his music a chance.

AN: To be continued…in a few minutes (smiles). Please review this chapter first, OK? I don't want to see 0 reviews for this. So review this chapter first, then Chapter 29. 3rd reviewer gets special mention. So go review, OK?


	29. Chapter 29

**IMPORTANT: ****PLEASE READ AND REVIEW CHAPTER 28 BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER.** As promised, here's Part 2. I hope you love it.

Special AN: Congrats to Meghan (a.k.a., Joe-Jonas-Lover101) for being the 300th reviewer! This chapter's dedicated to you.

Excuse me for a moment while I rant...I can't believe I'm actually at 300 reviews. You're amazing! I couldn't have done it without all of you. Thanks for reading my story, and keep reading and reviewing, OK? And if you haven't already, please add me to your favorites list and story alert list. OK, I'm done now. You can look again.

Special AN #2: Angela (a.k.a., Jrfan81), have an awesome time this weekend, wherever you'll be.

Special AN #3: Now everyone knows why Shane was such a jerk. He got it from his parents. But something happens in this chapter, and his parents see the real Shane. What happens? Read below to find out...

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my ideas.

Chapter 29 – Meet The Parents (Part 2)

"Mitchie, come on out," Shane smiled at Mitchie as she came and stood by his side. He nodded to Caitlyn, and she started playing Mitchie's song on her laptop. Mitchie started singing, her voice sounding clear and strong.

I've always been the kind of girl  
Who hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know

Mitchie let Shane take the chorus, because it meant so much to him. Shane smiled at her, and poured everything he felt into the song.

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Mitchie took the next verse, and squeezed Shane's hand during the last few lines. The Grays looked at their clasped hands, then started whispering to one another quietly. Shane frowned, but kept singing.

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

Shane sang the chorus again, and followed it with parts of his own song, I Gotta Find You.

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you

Mitchie added her voice to Shane's, their voices blending in perfect harmony.

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me (this is me…yeah)  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

By the end of the song, Shane's and Mitchie's faces were wet with tears, Shane because he'd poured his heart and soul into the music, trying to show his parents exactly how he felt, about not being accepted for who he was, a famous popstar, and for doing what he loved most. Mitchie, for seeing how hurt Shane had been by his parents' indifference, and she hoped they'd see how important music was to him, and that they'd understand and accept him as he was, not just as a musician, but even more importantly, as their son.

Mrs. Gray was the first to speak. "Shane, I don't know what to say…"

Mitchie took that as her cue to leave. She knew the Grays needed some time alone to talk, and there was a lot for them to talk about.

"I think I know exactly what you're saying, Mom," Shane said, tears of disappointment welling up in his eyes. "That I'm wasting my time, doing something you disapprove of. Again. I'm just the world's biggest screw-up, aren't I? Like Dad said, I'm throwing my life away. So yeah, I'll just keep doing that, since it's the only thing I do right." Shane was about to stalk off, when his mom stopped him.

"No, that's not what I meant," Mrs. Gray clarified. "When you sang, I saw something in your eyes, your voice. You really do love it, and your passion for music shows."

"So what?" Shane said. "It doesn't matter to either of you. You don't care about it, so why should I?"

"Shane!" Mitchie gasped. Shane didn't really mean that, did he?

"Because you're good," Mr. Gray spoke. Everyone was stunned. Mr. Gray never complimented his son on his talent before.

"Excuse me? Did I just hear you say what I thought you said?" Shane muttered sarcastically.

"Yes, you heard right," Mr. Gray looked at his son. "Shane, you really love this, don't you? Be honest with me."

"Yeah, Dad, I love it," Shane admitted. He looked down. "But it doesn't matter, because it doesn't matter to you."

"Yeah, it does," Mr. Gray corrected. "You've told me lots of times before, but I never listened. Until now. I'm sorry, Shane."

"What?" Shane couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I'm sorry for not listening to you before. Shane, you're really good. Much better at music than I've ever been at anything in my life. I guess I was just jealous that you found what you're good at, and it's not something I'm good at, so I don't have something I can share with you. I tried to get you to like the things I like, but you're not me, are you?" Mr. Gray commented.

"No, I'm not," Shane said. "Dad, you don't have to like the things I like. Just don't force me to like something I don't."

"The truth is, I don't know what you like, besides music," Mr. Gray admitted. "You were always off on tour, or recording an album. I never had time to bond with you. You never had the same interests as me, so we drifted further and further apart."

"So what now, Dad?" Shane wondered. "I have a tour coming up, and you have work. We still won't get to spend time together, because you never have enough time for me."

"Maybe I should," Mr. Gray mused. "Maybe I can take some time off, see what you do every day. If it's OK with you and your band."

"I guess," Shane tried to act as if everything were perfect, then a big smile grew on his face. "I'd love it, Dad. Thanks."

"Music or no music, you're my son," Mr. Gray said, as Mrs. Gray came over and hugged them both.

"Mom, you too?" Shane was surprised.

"I just wanted you two to get along. And now, it seems like everything's working out perfectly," Mrs. Gray beamed at the two of them.

Shane's POV: I can't believe this is happening. I must be dreaming.

He saw Mitchie through the door, and Mitchie smiled at Shane, as well as the sight of his parents embracing him. Shane smiled back.

"Mom, Dad, would you excuse me?" Shane said.

Mrs. Gray saw Mitchie through the door, and said, "I'd like to meet this girl, the one you sang with just now. She must be really special to you."

"Yeah, she is," Shane said, not being able to stop smiling at the mention of Mitchie's name.

"What's her name?" Mrs. Gray wondered.

"Mitchie," Shane said dreamily.

Mr. and Mrs. Gray noticed their son's eyes had glazed over, and they were even more interested in meeting the girl who'd been able to do what they hadn't: see the real Shane and accept him as he was. In doing so, Mitchie had helped Shane to get back on track and change for the better.

"Why don't you bring her in?" Mrs. Gray said.

Shane gulped, then said, "OK." He went to the door, and called her in.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Gray, I'm Mitchie," Mitchie flashed her biggest smile, and secretly wondered what they thought of her relationship with Shane.

"Hi Mitchie, it's nice to finally meet you," Mr. Gray said politely. "So, you met Shane at music camp?"

"Yeah," Mitchie said. "But he was a total jerk back then. Now, he's completely turned around."

"I heard you had something to do with that," Mrs. Gray said. "Or so my brother tells me."

Mitchie glanced at Shane, then back at his parents. "Not really, I just reminded him of the music that he used to like, and he showed me that it's better to be myself than to try and fit in, and be someone I'm not."

"Sounds like you have a good friend, Shane," Mr. Gray said.

"Actually, Mitchie's not just my friend," Shane said. "She's my girlfriend, and she's on tour with me."

"What?" Mr. Gray exploded. "Does Brown know about this?"

"Yeah, Dad, he does. Don't worry, he watches me like a hawk. He's everywhere."

"Right, just like he was when you got in that car crash," Mr. Gray muttered.

"Dad…" Shane replied, annoyed. But then, Mitchie interrupted.

"It wasn't Shane's fault, Mr. Gray," Mitchie said. "It was mine."

"Yours?" Mrs. Gray looked surprised. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I was in the car with Shane, and he was looking at me, and this car came out of nowhere, and Shane couldn't stop in time," Mitchie said, starting to tear up at the memory. "It's all my fault."

"Mitchie, stop. It isn't your fault. It just happened," Shane said, tilting Mitchie's chin up so he could look into her eyes. The Grays watched Shane and Mitchie talk, and they'd never seen such emotion coming from their son before.

"No, it is. I'm the reason you're hurt, and I'm the reason you got in that accident. Me, not you," Mitchie said, not letting Shane take the blame.

"Mitchie…" Shane said, gazing at Mitchie with love in his eyes. "I don't blame you, because it's not your fault. And I'd do anything to protect you, make sure you're OK. That's because I love you so much."

"Shane…" Mitchie looked embarrassed, shocked that he'd say that in front of his parents.

"No, it's true. Mom, Dad, I love Mitchie. She's everything to me, and I can't live without her."

"We can see that," Mr. Gray said, glancing at his wife. "I think Mitchie's good for you, Shane."

"You do?" Shane said. It was the first time ever that his dad had approved of something in his life.

"Yeah, I do. Any girl who can make you say that must be pretty amazing," Mr. Gray admitted.

"She is," Shane said, grasping Mitchie's hand. "Mom?"

"I think so too," Mrs. Gray said, going over and hugging Mitchie. "Be good to Shane, OK? Keep him in line when we're not there?"

"I will," Mitchie promised. She laughed as Shane gave her a pained look.

AN: Aww, wasn't that a cute ending? A little too picture perfect, if you know what I mean, but it could happen (since we don't know what Shane's parents are really like). So, what'd you think? I know, 2 posts in 1 day? I couldn't leave without giving you that. I'll be back soon…

Please review, I'd really appreciate it. And if you haven't done so already, please add me to your favorites list and story/author alerts lists.


	30. Chapter 30

AN: I'm back! Lol. While I was gone, I came up with a really good idea. At least I think it's a good idea…I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm not even sure if I own this idea (it might be based on a play with a similar plot).

Chapter 30 – The Love Letter (Part 1)

Mitchie went back to the hotel to tell Sierra the good news.

"Hey, Sierra, guess what?" Mitchie said, as she saw Sierra and Mark sitting close together, talking quietly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you guys."

"It's OK," Sierra said, blushing and moving away from Mark. "What's up?"

"I just met Shane's parents, and they really seem to like me," Mitchie squealed happily.

"Really? That's great!" Sierra was excited.

"So, what have you guys been up to?" Mitchie probed, glancing at Mark.

"Nothing," Mark said, his voice squeaking.

"OK," Mitchie said slowly. She looked suspiciously at Sierra and Mark, and their expressions gave away everything.

"Hey, losers," Tess said, coming by. She glanced at them all, narrowed her eyes, and said, "Mark, we need to talk. Now." Tess pulled Mark over to the side, and started whispering quietly to him. Mark shook his head, his eyes widening.

After a few minutes, Tess glanced again at Mitchie and Sierra, then walked off.

"What was that about?" Mitchie asked Mark, who was busily wiping his eyes.

"Nothing," Mark said quickly. "Sierra, want to see something?"

"Sure!" Sierra looked concerned, but she still jumped at the chance to be alone with him.

"Hey Mitchie," Peggy said, coming downstairs.

"Hey Peggy," Mitchie said back. She smiled at Peggy. "So…how's Zack?"

"Great!" Peggy sighed dreamily. "Zack is soooo cute, and he's got the dreamiest eyes, nicest smile, and he's soooo sweet!"

"I'm sure he is," Mitchie laughed, knowing that was exactly how she felt about Shane. "Got any plans for today?"

"Yeah, I'm supposed to rehearse with the guys," Peggy said. "Want to come?"

"No, there's something I want to do first," Mitchie said. She'd planned to leave a present for Shane in his room.

"OK," Peggy shrugged, then left.

Mitchie raced upstairs, got her present from her room, where she'd kept it secretly hidden, then went and let herself into Shane's room.

"Shane is so gonna love this," Mitchie said, just as soon as she'd decided where to leave it. Just then, she noticed an envelope sticking out. It wasn't sealed, and Mitchie was curious to find out what it said. She glanced around, making sure no one was watching, then took the piece of paper inside the envelope out, and began reading.

Hey baby,

I know I should tell you this in person, but every time I see you with her, I can't stand it. I love you so much, and every time I look at you, my heart skips a beat. I desperately want to be with you, even though you're with someone else. Every night I dream about you, and how great it would be if we were together. I picture us talking, laughing, doing everything together. I imagine the sound of your voice, the way you smile and laugh, everything about you. Maybe someday I'll be able to open up to you and show you who I really am. And maybe you'll tell me that you love me too.

Love always,  
Your secret admirer…

Mitchie was furious after reading that letter. She was about to tear it up into little bits and pieces, but then she heard the doorknob turn. She hid behind the couch, hoping no one would see her.

Someone came in, and went into a room. After a few moments, the person went back outside. Mitchie held her breath, hoping she wouldn't get caught snooping around. When she thought it was safe, she went back to her room.

"Hey guys," Mitchie said, surprised to see Caitlyn and Nate there.

"Hey, Mitchie," Caitlyn and Nate said. They'd been working on some beats, and Mitchie thought it sounded great.

"What's that?" Nate wondered, looking at the envelope in Mitchie's hands.

"Oh, nothing," Mitchie hastily stuffed it into a nearby drawer.

"If you say so," Caitlyn said, curious as to why Mitchie wouldn't tell them.

Just then, Sierra came bursting into their room in tears.

"M-Mitchie, C-Caitlyn, c-can I talk to you for a minute?" Sierra broke down, sobbing.

"Sierra, what's wrong?" The girls looked concerned, and went outside to take Sierra back to her room so they could talk.

Nate glanced around, making sure they weren't coming back, then he opened the drawer Mitchie had stuffed the envelope inside. He read the letter, and his eyes bulged out.

Nate's POV: Does Mitchie like me? But I thought she loved Shane. If she does, Caitlyn can't know about this. I have to hide it in my room.

Nate stuffed the envelope in his pocket, then took off for his room.

"Hey, Nate, wanna see this song I wrote? It's about Ella," Jason said, smiling happily.

"Not now, dude," Nate said, as Jason spotted the envelope.

"Hey man, what's this? Another song of yours? I bet it's amazing," Jason snatched the envelope out of Nate's pocket.

"Jason, no, don't read that!" Nate said, trying to grab it back. But Jason held it out of Nate's reach.

"Who wrote this?" Jason said, his mind racing with all sorts of possibilities.

"I don't know. Could be anyone," Nate said truthfully.

"Where'd you find it?" Jason said. Then he clapped his head. "Of course. Our room. Wait a second. If it was in our room, then it's for one of us. But which one?"

"I don't know, Jason," Nate said, not paying attention. He was trying to think about who would write something like that. "Maybe…" Nate gazed off into space, coming up with nothing.

"Maybe Ella would know," Jason remarked. He jumped off the top bunk, then said, "I'll ask her." Jason left, and Nate followed him.

"Hey, Ella," Jason said, after Ella answered Jason's knock and let them in. "Did you write this?"

"Write what?" Ella said, then she saw the letter. She read it quickly, then gasped.

Ella's POV: Oh my Gray, someone likes Jason? I can't lose him. Maybe if I made him jealous…Yeah, I'll pretend that I like Nate, and Jason will forget all about the other girl.

"Yeah, I did," Ella lied, as Jason gasped.

"You wrote that letter to Nate?" Jason looked sad.

"Yup," Ella looked pleased with herself, seeing Jason look miserable. "I wrote it."

Ella's POV: Jason, it serves you right for sneaking around my back with some other girl. And to think I loved you so much.

"You did what?" Caitlyn screeched, coming over to them. She'd overheard the whole conversation. "How could you steal Nate? Nate's mine!"

"Not anymore," Ella smirked at Jason, hoping to make him suffer. He definitely looked miserable.

"What's going on here?" Brown said, coming over.

Everyone began talking at once, while Brown tried to sort everything out.

"Wait a minute, where are Peggy, Sierra, and Tess' brothers? What are their names again? Mark and Zack, right?" Brown asked Nate, who was busy glaring at Ella.

"What about us?" Peggy said, followed by Mitchie, Sierra and the guys. They all looked sad.

"OK, someone please start from the beginning," Brown said, rubbing his head tiredly. "Ella, you start."

"OK, I was in my room, putting on some lipgloss, when Jason comes barging in and accusing me of writing some letter saying how much I want to be with Nate," Ella began.

"And did you write that letter?" Brown's gaze penetrated Ella's, daring her to tell the truth. Ella nodded her head, as Brown continued to stare Ella down, and then Ella shook her head.

"But you told me you did," Jason said, on the verge of tears.

"Now wait just a second," Brown interrupted. "Where is the letter? Can I see it?"

Ella handed it over reluctantly, then Brown read through it, running his hand through his hair.

"Dear Lord, not again," Brown mumbled under his breath. He took a deep breath then said, "OK, so Jason, you got the letter?"

"No, I did," Mitchie spoke up.

"You did?" Brown looked surprised. "How? Why?"

"I was going to give Shane something, but then I found this envelope," Mitchie explained.

"So you wrote the letter?" Brown said hopefully, trying to make sense of it all.

"No, I didn't write it," Mitchie said honestly.

"Then the question remains… who did?" Brown looked puzzled.

"Wait a minute…guys?" Mitchie said, trying to piece everything together. She looked over at Peggy and Sierra, who were silently crying.

"Hold on," Mitchie commanded, as she took off to investigate.

"Peggy, Sierra, what's wrong?" Mitchie said, concerned.

"Mark, he…he broke up with me," Sierra cried.

"What? Why?" Mitchie looked sympathetically at her friend, then gave her a hug. Sierra cried into Mitchie's shoulder. "Peggy, why are you crying? Did something happen with you and Zack?"

"Yeah, Zack broke up with me too, but he didn't say why," Peggy cried.

"I think I know why," Mitchie fumed, stalking off.

"TESS!" Mitchie yelled, not caring who was listening as she strode toward the penthouse.

"What's wrong, Mitchie?" Tess said, as she opened her penthouse door.

"You know exactly what," Mitchie exploded. "You broke Peggy and Zack up, and Sierra and Mark, didn't you?"

"Now why would I do that?" Tess said, looking innocent.

"Because you can't stand it when other people are happy, especially those closest to you," Mitchie answered. "Why can't you just let your brothers be happy for once?"

"Why should I?" Tess snapped angrily. "What have they ever done for me? I'm the star, and they're just trying to steal my spotlight. Besides, they're just spying on me because Mom can't. And I don't need anyone to spy on me."

"You know what?" Mitchie said. "I think you're just jealous of them because they have guys and you don't."

"Who says I don't?" Tess gave Mitchie a mysterious smile. "As far as I know, Shane's mine, and you can't get him."

"Yeah, right, Tess," Mitchie said, a look of relief spreading over her face. "That's where you're wrong. Shane loves me, not you. He'll never love you."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Tess smirked.

AN: Tess is back to her evil ways. But what's she planning? Will she be able to steal Shane away from Mitchie? Will Shane and Mitchie stay together? Will any of the couples survive? Or will they break up for good?

Please review, I'd really appreciate it. And if you haven't done so already, please add me to your favorites list and alerts list.


	31. Chapter 31

AN: Aww, you guys are the best reviewers anyone could ever ask for. I dedicate this chapter to all of you. You deserve it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or any of the characters. And I don't own the Jonas Brothers. But I wish I did, because I love them soooo much!

Chapter 30 – The Love Letter (Part 2)

"What do you mean?" Mitchie narrowed her eyes at Tess, who continued to smile evilly. Then, Tess' expression quickly changed to one so completely angelic, and Mitchie thought she only imagined Tess' smirk.

"Shane, just the person I was looking for," Tess smiled. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, what about?" Shane said, putting his arm around Mitchie. He gave Mitchie a quick kiss, and as they broke apart, Mitchie glimpsed Tess glaring at her for a moment, quickly replaced by an innocent expression.

"I don't really want to talk about it," Tess said. "It's kind of private."

"Go ahead, Tess," Mitchie urged. "We're friends, right?"

"Yeah, but…" Tess was forced to say, but Shane interrupted.

"Mitchie, do you mind?" Shane asked. Mitchie's eyes widened, and she walked away.

"Mitchie, wait," Shane said, following her and pulling her back. "Tess…she's like me. I can help her. Just like you helped me. Please…"

"OK," Mitchie said grudgingly. "But if she tries anything…"

"I won't let her," Shane promised. "I'm all yours." Shane smiled, but Mitchie still felt uneasy.

Mitchie's POV: For now…But if Tess gets her way, Shane will forget all about me.

"If you say so," Mitchie put on a brave smile, but on the inside, she wasn't nearly as confident as she seemed.

"I'm all yours, and no one else's," Shane repeated. "You're the one I love, not Tess, not any other girl. Just you, OK?"

"OK," Mitchie said, getting lost in his eyes. They smiled at each other, then Tess cleared her throat, interrupting them.

"Ahem," Tess said again, clearly getting impatient.

"The queen awaits," Mitchie mumbled under her breath as Shane went over to Tess.

Mitchie went back to Peggy and Sierra. "It was just as I suspected. Tess is behind it."

"I knew it!" Peggy fumed, starting to pace back and forth, as Sierra just wiped her eyes.

"But what can we do about it?" Sierra wondered.

"I don't know," Peggy stopped in her tracks. "Zack won't talk to me."

"But maybe Mark will," Mitchie said, coming up with a plan.

"What do you mean?" Sierra looked intrigued.

"Peggy, you talk to Mark, and Sierra, you talk to Zack. Maybe if Peggy flirts with Mark and Sierra flirts with Zack, then Zack will get jealous and try to win Peggy back, and Mark will be jealous and do everything he can to get Sierra back," Mitchie said, grinning.

"That's a great idea!" Both Sierra and Peggy squealed happily.

"I know," Mitchie smiled, then joined in as Sierra and Peggy laughed.

_Meanwhile…_

"Nate, are you busy?" Ella said, as Nate opened his door.

"No, what's up?" Nate looked like he'd been crying. He let Ella into his room.

"I can't stop thinking about Jason," Ella said, sitting on his bed.

"Yeah, and I can't stop thinking about Caitlyn," Nate said, sitting next to her.

"Jason won't talk to me. I've tried to see him, text him, and call him, but he doesn't respond," Ella looked miserable.

"I know, he keeps telling me over and over how he can't believe what you did," Nate sighed. "It's getting a little annoying. No offense."

"Do you think I went too far?" Ella said. "After all, I did tell him that I liked you."

"Do you?" Nate asked her.

"Not like I like Jason," Ella said, hoping Nate wouldn't be insulted.

"Good," Nate let out a sigh of relief. "If you did, Caitlyn would kill me."

"Yeah, she probably would," Ella said. "But what are you going to do? I mean, to get Caitlyn back?"

"I was thinking about that," Nate said. "I know Caitlyn gets jealous easily, and when she does, she fights harder for what she wants. So maybe, if I go out with someone else, Caitlyn will try and get me back."

"Yeah," Ella said, as the thought occurred to her. "I think Jason might feel the same way, if I were to make him jealous by going out with some other guy. But who?"

"Good question," Nate said, getting up. He thought for a few moments, then looked at Ella. "Ella…"

"Yeah?" Ella said, looking up at him.

"Do you want to make Jason jealous? With me, I mean?" Nate waited for Ella's response.

"Yeah!" Ella said, thinking it was a good idea.

"OK, here's what we'll do…" Nate told Ella the plan, and she couldn't agree more.

_Meanwhile, with Jason…_

_Jason's POV: I can't believe Ella likes Nate. Wait, does she like Nate? Or did she just lie about liking him so I'd get jealous? I don't know, but just thinking about it makes my head hurt._

"Jason, can I talk to you?" Caitlyn said, as Jason walked right into her, completely lost in thought. "HEY!" Caitlyn exclaimed, as she fell down.

"Sorry," Jason said, coming back to reality. He helped Caitlyn up.

"What were you thinking about?" Caitlyn said, knowing Jason didn't mean it.

"Ella," Jason moaned, wiping his eyes again.

"Aww, you really like her, don't you?" Caitlyn's heart went out to him.

"Yeah, I do. At least, I did. But now, she likes Nate," Jason said sadly.

Caitlyn's POV: I can't believe Ella's after Nate. Nate's MINE! Even if I have to get Ella and Jason back together myself.

"Not if I can do something about that," Caitlyn said, as Jason looked confused. Caitlyn told Jason what she was planning to do, and Jason looked like he was over the moon by the time Caitlyn finished talking.

"YEAH!" Jason said happily.

_Later that night…_

"Hey, Brown," Nate said. "Thanks for coming tonight. We're definitely going to need your help."

"I know," Brown said. "I can sense it from a mile away. Just look at you guys."

Brown surveyed the group, as they were all sitting at separate tables. Caitlyn and Jason sat together, Nate and Ella sat together, Peggy and Mark sat together, and Sierra and Zack sat together. Mitchie was sitting with Brown, and Mitchie glared, watching Shane and Tess sitting together and talking.

"Dear Lord, this is gonna be the worst dinner ever," Brown remarked, looking at his charges. "We're gonna have World War 3000 by the end of tonight. Oh well, let's get it on, shall we?"

"With pleasure," Mitchie said, getting up and going over to Shane and Tess' table.

AN: Will Tess steal Shane away from Mitchie? Will Shane and Mitchie stay together? Will anything happen between Caitlyn and Jason, or Nate and Ella? And what about Peggy and Mark? Or Sierra and Zack? Oh, the drama. All the couples are mixed up. But what happens next? You might be surprised…Poor Brown. I'd hate to be him right now. I wouldn't want to have to deal with all of that.

Next up, even more Camp Rock drama. All's fair in love and war, right? We'll just have to see about that…

Please review, I'd really appreciate it. And if you haven't done so already, please add me to your favorites list and alerts list.

Oh yeah, one more thing…I'm kind of stuck choosing a title for the next chapter. I'm thinking about calling it Camp Rock Smackdown, or All's Fair in Love and War?, or Tess Goes Too Far…Or I might even call it something you come up with. If I do, I'll definitely credit you for coming up with it. I'm open to all ideas, so please, tell me if you have any ideas (and tell me what they are). The sooner you review, the sooner I'll put up the next chapter (I'm working on it as I speak…I mean, write. Lol.)


	32. Chapter 32

AN: I know it's been a while since I last updated, but I've been really busy traveling. My family has some friends who I'm really close with, and who've taken care of me since I was really little. And I just recently found out that one of them has a terminal illness (meaning they're going to die soon), and I'm just really sad right now. In fact, I'm going to see them tomorrow (Monday). I'll probably be an emotional wreck, and cry my eyes out when I see them, but I promise to update as soon as I can (after I post this chapter).

On a happier note, have a great Labor Day, everyone!

Oh yeah, one more thing. Some of you have asked about Zack and Mark. Just think of Mark like a total nerd, with the glasses, and the pocket protector, and a squeaky voice. Not to mention the suspenders and plaid shirt. No offense. I can be a nerd too sometimes. But at other times, I'm like Zack, confident, athletic (OK, I'm not that athletic, but do like to play some sports), and I'm nowhere near as hot as I think Zack should be. Picture Zack as a guy with short light brown hair, kind of like Joe (Jonas), only not as creative or as good a singer/musician. More like a jock/big man on campus, complete with a 6-pack...abs, and muscles like Nick J. Or should I say, Joe? After all, he did beat his brothers in that Tug of Four thing on the Disney Channel Games. But that's probably because he's into exercising every day, running, lifting weights, etc. I only know that, because I saw the Health Kick episode on the Jonas Brothers: Living the Dream series. But enough ranting about Joe (for now, anyway. And Kevin and Nick too. Even though I love all 3 of them. OK, I'll stop now. Maybe I'll drink some more coffee. With plenty of sugar. Lol. I know, I'm really hyper right now, so please excuse me.). And Mark is like your average science geek, only with darker wavy hair, and glasses (complete with tape around the middle), and everything else I mentioned. I hope that cleared things up for you. Now, read on...

Chapter 32 – Camp Rock Switch Up

"Hey, Itchy Mitchie," Tess smirked as Mitchie came over to her and Shane's table. Mitchie was about to take Tess' plate and dump it all over her, just like Caitlyn had, but was shocked momentarily when Shane spoke up.

"Tess, that was really rude. Apologize to my girlfriend right now," Shane said harshly.

"No," Tess stood her ground.

"Tess…" Shane warned, his eyes flashing.

Tess rolled her eyes. "Why do you like Mitchie when you can have me?" Tess folded her arms, pouting.

"Why would I want someone like you when I can have the girl of my dreams? And she's not the least bit mean, unlike you," Shane pointed out.

"Hello, I'm the girl of every guy's dreams. And that goes double for you, the hottest pop star on the planet," Tess boasted.

"You might be right about me being the hottest pop star on the planet, but this pop star's happily taken," Shane grinned at Mitchie before scowling at Tess. Tess glared, then smiled evilly as she came up with one of her brilliant ideas.

"Oops," Tess said sarcastically, taking her glass and spilling it all over Mitchie.

"TESS!" Mitchie shrieked, as red juice splashed all over her.

"I can't believe you did that," Shane shook his head at Tess. "Mitchie and Caitlyn were right. You really are a..." Shane couldn't bring himself to say it, knowing his uncle would ground him for life if he overheard Shane saying it. "Mitchie, here, let me help…"

"Ms. Tyler, I'd like to have a word with you…" Brown said, walking over. He didn't look happy.

Tess sat in her seat, not looking at anyone, while Shane helped Mitchie to the restroom.

"Here, let me help," Caitlyn said, shooting one last glance at Nate, who was laughing at something Ella said.

"Thanks," Mitchie said, as Shane smiled at her, then kissed her.

"I'm sorry for what Tess did," Shane said. "She's out of control."

"It's not your fault," Mitchie said, glaring at the back of Tess' head.

"Yeah, it is," Shane said. "I know why she's acting the way she is. I've been there, and I can help her. Even if it takes a little bit longer to do it."

"Maybe Brown can help you," Mitchie said.

"Yeah, I'll need all the help I can get," Shane mumbled, as Caitlyn pulled Mitchie toward the restroom to wash up.

_Meanwhile…_

"So, Zack," Sierra said loudly, hoping to get Mark's attention. He was sitting with Peggy, and they were having a great time.

"Hmm?" Zack couldn't take his eyes off Peggy, and he was watching Peggy flirt shamelessly with Mark.

"Hello?" Sierra waved her hand in front of Zack's face.

"Oh, sorry, Sierra," Zack said distractedly. "Would you excuse me for a minute?"

"I've been excusing you all night," Sierra muttered under her breath, as Zack immediately got up to talk to Peggy.

"Hey, Mark, can I talk to you for a minute?" Zack said, grabbing his brother roughly.

"Ow! Hey!" Mark said, rubbing his arm where Zack had grabbed him. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What are you doing talking to Peggy?" Zack said angrily.

"The last time I checked, this was a free country," Mark protested.

"It's not that free. You can't go around trying to steal my girlfriend," Zack pointed out.

"You're one to talk," Mark said. "I've watched you flirt with Sierra all night."

"What's the problem, bro? Are you…jealous?" Zack said, enjoying his brother's pained expression.

"That depends…what do you think of me and Peggy? You know, as a couple?" Mark challenged. Peggy had been encouraging Mark to stand up to his brother more often, since Mark was usually the one getting picked on by Zack.

"I don't know, you seem a little flat to me," Zack commented as he put his brother in a headlock.

The two brothers wrestled as the waiters shouted at them to stop fighting. People sitting nearby were watching, either too horrified to speak up, or getting up and moving away so that they wouldn't be knocked over.

"Guys, don't," Peggy and Sierra begged. The boys stopped as they looked at Peggy and Sierra.

"Mark said he liked you, Peggy. Do you like him?" Zack narrowed his eyes at his brother, then silently pleaded with Peggy to say no.

"No way! No offense, Mark, but I like Zack more," Peggy said honestly. "But it doesn't matter anyway, Zack likes Sierra."

"No I don't," Zack protested. "I mean, yeah, Sierra's cool, but I like Peggy. I was just…"

"Just what?" Peggy said suspiciously.

"He was just trying to make you jealous by talking to me," Mark spoke up, as Zack whacked him on the back.

"Ow! Quit hitting me! I'm telling Mom!" Mark whined, as Zack laughed out loud.

"That's right, go ahead and moan. That's what you always do. My little brother, the crybaby," Zack mocked.

"Don't you call my boyfriend a crybaby, you…you," Sierra fumed angrily.

"Hey, don't start with MY boyfriend," Peggy warned.

"Guys, guys, just drop it, OK? Go on and get back to your boyfriends and girlfriends," Caitlyn prompted, coming back from the restroom. The four of them glanced at one another, then switched tables so that Zack and Peggy sat together, and Mark and Sierra sat together.

"Thanks, Caitlyn," Sierra said, then took Mark's hand.

"No problem," Caitlyn smiled. "I'm a sucker for happy endings. I just wish…"

"Wish what?" Jason wondered, coming over.

"Nothing," Caitlyn said quickly. "Never mind."

"OK," Jason said, completely unconcerned about what was going on. "Is Mitchie OK?" Jason wondered.

"Yeah, she's fine. But Tess won't be…" Caitlyn said, still angry at Tess.

"Good. Tess is mean," Jason said. "She's always trying to break Ella and me up."

"Don't worry, Jason. You and Ella will be back together in no time," Caitlyn said, staring at Nate and Ella talking. "I'll make sure of that."

"I hope so," Jason said sadly, watching Ella laugh at something Nate said. "Thanks, Caitlyn."

"Hey, that's what friends are for," Caitlyn gave Jason a big grin, and Jason smiled back. "As a matter of fact…" Caitlyn got up, and walked over to Nate and Ella's table.

"Hey Nate, Ella," Caitlyn stressed Ella's name particularly loudly.

"Hey, Caitlyn," Nate said back.

Caitlyn thought she noticed a flicker of regret on Nate's face. Or did she just imagine it?

"Um, Ella, Jason wants to talk to you. Do you mind if I talk to Nate?" Caitlyn said directly.

"No, go ahead," Ella said, getting up and practically running over to Jason's table.

"Nate, we need to talk," Caitlyn said, getting down to business.

"Yeah, we do," Nate said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Caitlyn said, suspicious.

"You tell me," Nate folded his hands, looking like a businessperson about to negotiate a deal.

"Do you like Ella?" Caitlyn blurted out, just as Nate said, "Do you like Jason?"

"No!" They both said, looking relieved.

"Then why were you talking to Ella?" Caitlyn wondered.

"Probably for the same reason you were talking to Jason. To get me upset and jealous. I mean, I was talking to Ella to make you upset and jealous, and you were talking to Jason to get me upset and jealous. And you know what? It worked," Nate said miserably.

"You can say that again," Caitlyn looked bummed, then she whacked Nate on his shoulder. "Why'd you have to go and do a stupid thing like that for?"

"HEY!" Nate said, rubbing his shoulder, where Caitlyn had hit him. "So did you," Nate accused.

"Yeah, I know. You don't have to remind me," Caitlyn said. "Can we just pretend that this never happened?"

"I don't know," Nate admitted. "You really hurt me, Caitlyn. I thought you liked Jason, seeing as you spent so much time talking to him."

"You? What about me? I mean, so what if Ella's addicted to lipgloss? You couldn't take your eyes off her, let alone stop talking to her," Caitlyn shot back.

"You know what?" Nate said, looking into Caitlyn's eyes. "The whole time I was talking to Ella, all I could think about was you."

"Me too," Caitlyn said. "Jason's nice and all, but he's not you. Nate, I…"

"I know. Me too," Nate said, pulling back a little. "But Caitlyn…"

"What?" Caitlyn said, lost in Nate's eyes.

"I don't know if we can just go back to the way we were," Nate said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Caitlyn demanded, getting a little upset.

"You really hurt me with Jason. How can I know for sure that it won't happen again, with some other guy?" Nate looked hurt.

"Oh my Gray, I can't believe you just said that!" Caitlyn exclaimed. "I don't even like Jason like that. And Jason's too obsessed with Ella to like any other girl. You know that. And what about you, huh? What makes you so sure you won't fall for another girl? Like I thought you did with Ella?"

"I don't like Ella like that," Nate insisted.

"So what do you want to do then?" Caitlyn wondered.

"I don't know…maybe we should take a break?" Nate suggested.

"You know what? I think that's a great idea. Here's your break…why don't we make it a permanent one?" Caitlyn snapped, her eyes flashing. She got up and stormed off.

"Caitlyn, wait, I'm sorry…" Nate got up and ran after her, but Caitlyn was gone.

"Dude…" Shane said to Nate, as Nate came back sadly.

"Don't start with me, Shane," Nate snapped coldly.

"OK…" Shane said, backing off.

"Nate, why don't I talk to Caitlyn? Maybe I can sort this all out?" Mitchie offered helpfully.

"No thanks, Mitchie. Caitlyn's made it clear she's done with me," Nate said, collapsing into an empty chair that Mitchie pulled up.

"No, she's not. It's not over yet. I know Caitlyn likes you, or she wouldn't be so angry," Mitchie said.

"Yeah, she is, it's definitely over. I messed up big, and now it's too late to get her back," Nate worried. "Guys, what can I do? I need Caitlyn. I love her," Nate choked out.

"Dude, get a grip," Jason said, coming over. He'd overheard Nate's confession, and couldn't resist rubbing it in every chance he got.

"Right…this coming from a guy who's obsessed with birdhouses and who's always saying, "I need my Ella. I can't live without Ella, I can't sleep without Ella, I can't do anything without Ella… She's the air I breathe…"

"OK, OK, you don't have to get all mean about it," Jason complained. He got up and left.

"Nate, don't worry, I'll get you and Caitlyn back together. You guys were made for each other. Even if you're both too stubborn to realize it," Mitchie promised.

"Yeah, and I'll handle Tess. With Uncle Brown's help, of course," Shane said.

"Hey, at least Peggy and Zack and Sierra and Mark are back together again," Mitchie remarked as she spotted the couples holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes.

"Yeah, we make a great team, don't we?" Shane smiled, then laughed as Mitchie swatted at him playfully.

AN: Next up, Operation Save Tess. Tess is spinning out of control. Can the group save her, or is she too far gone for anyone to reach? Maybe a visit from a stranger will help.

And what about Naitlyn and Jella? Will they ever make up? Or are they split up for good? More on that later. Have a great holiday, everyone!


	33. Chapter 33

AN: Hmm…I didn't think Tess could be that mean. But who knows? What happens in this chapter might surprise you…

BTW, I love reading your comments. You all are the best reviewers EVER!!

On a sad note, my parents' friend died yesterday morning (Wednesday morning), so I'll probably be visiting the family a lot within the next week or so. I'll be going to school (even though I don't like school that much), doing homework (which I like even less than going to school), and visiting them. But I'll try and post whenever I can. Not that I'd rather be there (you know I'm dying to write more). I'm just saying I might not be able to.

I dedicate this chapter to my parents' friend and his family (even though they're not Camp Rock fans or Jonas Brothers fans - gasp!) Please keep the family in your prayers as they go through this difficult time (losing a husband and father). Thank you.

Chapter 33: Teaching Ms. Tyler

"Ms. Tyler…" Brown said, looking sternly at Tess as she scowled back at him.

"What?" Tess shot back sarcastically.

"This time, you've gone too far," Brown said, getting up and walking around.

"Me?" Tess raised an eyebrow, looking slightly amused. "That's impossible."

"With you, anything's possible," Brown muttered under his breath. "Tess…"

"Brown, if you're going to call my mom again, don't, OK?" Tess said, sounding annoyed. "I've heard it all before, and I don't want to hear it again."

"Then stop what you're doing…pouring your juice all over Mitchie, blaming innocent people. Either you clean up your act, or…" Brown commanded.

"Or what?" Tess challenged.

"Or I'll take you off this tour, talk to your mother, and have her cut you off for good. That means…no shopping sprees, no cell phone, no doing whatever you want when you want, no limo, no mansion, and no bossing your servants around. None of the things you're accustomed to. Is that clear?" Brown said, hoping to get a reaction from Tess.

"What?" Tess shrieked. "Brown, no…I'll do anything you ask. Just don't let my mom cut me off. I live to shop, and use the limo all day, and the money…"

"Will be gone, unless you do as my nephew did, and turn yourself around," Brown finished.

"Yeah, OK, I'll do it. But who'll help me?" Tess wondered. "I can't do this on my own…"

"That's where I come in," Shane said, standing at the doorway. "I've set up an interview with Pop Informer Magazine, and they're dying to find out all about you, your sound, what it's like to live the life of Tess Tyler, T.J. Tyler's daughter…"

"An interview?" Tess' expression changed completely. Her smile was frozen in place, and if there was any sign that she'd been upset a moment before, it was gone now.

"An interview. Now before you talk to them, Shane here will guide you through on what to say, how to answer tough questions, etc.," Brown trailed off, letting Shane take over.

"Exactly. You don't want to sound too conceited, or the press will eat up everything you say. And it won't look good." Shane began.

"But that's not me…" Tess whined.

"It is now," Brown said, as Tess pouted. Shane smiled at both of them, and Tess reluctantly pulled out her organizer and began taking notes.

_Meanwhile, with Nate and Caitlyn…_

"I don't know why Mitchie said to meet her here…" Caitlyn looked around, as her and Nate were the only ones in the room.

"We were supposed to meet the interviewer from Pop Informer Magazine," Nate informed her. Caitlyn looked embarrassed, but Nate didn't even notice, glancing at his watch for the millionth time.

"Excuse me, are you Tess Tyler?" A young woman rushed in, breathless.

"No, I'm Caitlyn Geller. You must be the interviewer," Caitlyn smiled politely, holding out her hand.

"Hi Caitlyn, I'm Joanne," the interviewer answered warmly. "Do you know Tess?"

"Yes, very well, actually," Caitlyn said.

"Great! Can you tell me if these questions are appropriate to ask her?" Joanne said, not wanting to ask something too personal.

"Most of these are pretty good, but what about asking these questions?" Caitlyn rattled off a bunch of questions that she was sure would get Tess into trouble. But Caitlyn knew that if Tess

"Great! Thanks for all your help!" Joanne sighed in relief. "I heard if you so much as look at Tess the wrong way, she'll make sure you never work in your city again."

"Yeah, that's Tess for sure," Caitlyn said.

Just then, Tess breezed into the room with a smile so big, it looked like she was glowing.

"I'm here, so now we can start," Tess said. Then she saw Caitlyn and Nate. "What are YOU doing here?"

"They're helping me with the interview. I've never interviewed anyone as quite as big as you are," Joanne said, more than a little nervous.

"What did you say?" Tess narrowed her eyes. "Did you just call me fat?"

"No, no. Of course I didn't. I meant…" Joanne said quickly. "I meant you're a major celebrity."

"I'm THE celebrity of the moment," Tess remarked proudly. Then she added, "Of course, that's only when my mom's not around."

"So, would you say that you're influenced by your mom? Is that why you went into music and performing on stage?"

"Exactly. And it doesn't hurt to love the spotlight. If you like attention, you won't have stage fright," Tess explained.

"But doesn't it matter what kind of attention you get? Isn't bad attention, well, bad?" Joanne probed.

"No, because then you get to show the world you've learned your lesson, and how you can learn from your mistakes," Tess ad-libbed as she imagined how Shane would answer that question. Shane gave her a thumbs-up, and Tess breathed a sigh of relief.

"But aren't you worried that you could be giving your fans a bad example to follow?"

"Not really. I mean, people make mistakes. That's how we improve ourselves," Tess continued to invent her answers. "Nobody's perfect, not even Tess Tyler."

Shane motioned for Tess to continue, and Tess took a deep breath before saying, "Just look at my performance during the Final Jam of Camp Rock. I wanted to be perfect, give the performance of my life because my mom was there, and when she had to answer her phone call, I messed up big. I couldn't even finish my song."

"Wow, so there's hope for aspiring performers everywhere, isn't there?" Joanne asked rhetorically.

"Yup," Shane cut in. "If I can do a 180, so can Tess. And we're all pulling for her."

"Thanks, Shane," Tess said truthfully. She smiled gratefully at him

The rest of the interview went smoothly, with Tess answering exactly as Shane and Brown had advised. After it was over, Joanne left, and Tess let out a deep breath.

"I'm soooo glad that's over," Tess sighed. "Now I can go back to being the best, and having everyone worship me."

"What was that?" Brown cupped his ear, and waited for Tess to respond.

"I mean, now I can go hang out with everyone tonight and have a great time?" Tess smiled fakely as Brown shook his head.

"That's right, Ms. Tyler," Brown said, wondering when Tess was ever going to learn her lesson.

"Come on, I just had a great idea!" Shane said. "You can start changing by helping Nate and Caitlyn get back together."

"Why would I do that?" Tess looked confused.

"Because you're a nice, kind person who treats others the way she wants to be treated," Brown called out.

"I am?" Tess raised her eyebrows.

"You are," Shane repeated. "Or, at least, you will be when we get through with you."

"This is soooo gonna hurt, isn't it?" Tess looked scared.

"We're just gettin' started," Shane said, smiling broadly. "Come on, let's go find Mitchie."

_Later…_

"Hey, Mitchie," Shane said, coming in with Tess. Mitchie froze at the sight of her.

"What's _she_ doing here?" Mitchie said, being overly cautious.

"I'm here to help you and Shane get Caitlyn back together with Nate," Tess ignored Mitchie's comment.

Mitchie looked surprised. "Who are you, and what have you done with Tess?"

"Relax, Mitchie," Tess commanded. "It's me. And I want to help."

"Hold on," Mitchie said. "Shane, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course," Shane said. They walked outside and Mitchie spoke what immediately came to her mind.

"What happened?" Mitchie quietly whispered to Shane. "Why does Tess want to help?"

"It's part of her therapy," Shane explained. "I came up with the idea just now, but it was Uncle Brown's plan all along. We think that if Tess helps Caitlyn and Nate get back together, then she'll feel good about doing something good, and the more good deeds she does will get her closer to being just like everyone else. Not like the Tess you know and loathe."

"I don't know, Tess seems like she'll never change," Mitchie said.

"Just give her a chance. Like you did with me. Look how that turned out…" Shane grinned at Mitchie, and pulled her into a kiss, which led to a makeout session. Then they broke apart, trying to get their breath back.

"I know, but this is Tess we're talking about. Not you," Mitchie was doubtful.

"Just think of her as a female me," Shane said. "On second thought, don't. That'd be weird."

"Yeah, it would," Mitchie laughed as Shane pretended to look hurt. "Come on, let's go, let's go!"

AN: Will Tess ever learn to be like everyone else and not look down on other people? Will Shane, Mitchie, and Tess help Caitlyn and Nate get back together? And what about Jella? Will they stay together as a couple, or will they find other people? You'll just have to find out…next time (laughs evilly).


	34. Chapter 34

AN: This chapter might be more than a little random, but it's based on a dream I had recently, which I woke up crying from, so…yeah. And it's going to explain why Tess is the way she is. And, as always, italicized words are flashbacks. When you're done reading this, feel free to share. This chapter's dedicated to anyone who's ever experienced the same thing as I have.

Keep those comments coming, please. Unless you don't like this story or are tired of it. I'm starting to get that feeling that you don't like it as much anymore. Am I right? If so, please tell me why. I want you to like it, so if I'm just boring you with my ideas/storyline, then I'll stop.

I don't own anything, except for Mrs. Reynolds (my former music teacher), Dina, and her friends.

Chapter 34: Ghosts from The Past

That night, Tess tossed and turned, unable to sleep. She was having the same dream she'd had several times now, and the dream always ended the same way. Tess suddenly woke up, her eyes started to brim with tears, and Tess silently cried so that she wouldn't wake up Peggy.

Tess got up and made some tea, which always helped to calm her nerves, and sipped as she replayed her dream over and over in her mind.

"_Now, class," Mrs. Reynolds said, looking at her chorus class. "Remember to sign up for auditions for our musical tomorrow._

"_I won't forget, Mrs. Reynolds," Tess called out._

"_I'm sure you won't, dear," Mrs. Reynolds smiled at Tess, "You're really good. Maybe you could write some songs for it. I'm sure they'll be great."_

"_I only write poems," Tess said defensively, as she felt everyone's eyes on her. Everyone laughed, and Tess felt her face burn up in embarrassment as Dina, the real star, had managed to find Tess' journal and flip it open. Dina read some of Tess' writings aloud, imitating Tess' voice, and the class laughed at every one of them._

_Satisfied, Dina snapped Tess' journal and threw it at her. _

_Just then, the bell rang. As everyone was packing their things into their bags, Dina said loudly, "Tess, that was great. Really. You should publish it…in a joke book. 'Cuz that's what you are…a joke. Your mom may be great, but you're definitely not." Everyone looked up and laughed, and Tess ran outside, not wanting anyone to see the tears already flowing down her face. _

_Later, at the audition…_

_Tess went through her lines perfectly, just as she'd memorized them. But since it was a musical, she'd also have to sing a song for Mrs. Reynolds. And somehow, the auditorium was packed that day._

_Tess took center stage, and nodded to the pianist, who began playing._

_Tess started singing, as she looked out into the crowd. She felt happy, doing what she loved…performing, and smiled as she realized she shared that with her mom. Suddenly, signs popped up and distracted her._

_Many of them had a picture of her on it, with a big red circle around her and a slash mark over her. Some said "There's only one Tyler worth listening to…T.J. Tyler!" Others said "Down with Tess!" And the rest had "Dina Rocks!" on them._

_Tess snapped back to reality, but the damage had been done. She'd stopped right in the middle of her audition, her moment to shine, when she was supposed to be singing._

"_Thank you, Tess," Mrs. Reynolds said, sitting in the 3__rd__ row. She looked disappointed._

"_Yeah, thanks, Tess," Dina smirked, as she went up next._

_Tess watched as she saw her archenemy take the stage, and deliver a performance that even Tess' mom would be amazed by. Tess ran out of the auditorium in tears, as Dina and her friends saw her and started laughing. Many other people joined in, and soon, everyone was laughing. Everyone, except Tess._

Tess finished the last of her tea, and remembered how she promised herself that day that she'd be the one to show them who was the best...her.

_Later that morning…_

"Hey, Tess," Shane, Nate, Jason, and Brown, greeted her.

"Hey, guys," Tess said tiredly.

"What's wrong?" Nate said, noticing the circles under her eyes.

"Nothing, I'm just tired, that's all. Give me a coffee, and I'll be great," Tess put on a fake smile, as Jason got excited.

"Coffee? Ooh, I love coffee! I want some too!" Jason ran around, trying to find the coffee, as Nate rolled his eyes.

"Dude, don't start. You always put like 20 sugar packets in your coffee. And then you're up all night, and you keep bugging me so I can't sleep," Nate grumbled. (AN: I'm soooo addicted to coffee, and I put insane amounts of sugar in. It's surprising that I'm not diabetic yet. No offense, but seriously, if I have a cup of coffee, I put at least like 6-8 sugar packets in a cup. I had coffee with dinner last night, and I put about 12 in. No joke...it was really bitter coffee.).

"Dude, you can't have coffee without sugar. It's like, the golden rule," Jason said defensively, finally finding the coffeepot. He opened the coffee can, and measured out how much he wanted, then put in the coffee filter and let the coffee brew.

"No, dude, the golden rule is tell the truth," Nate corrected.

"OK, then it can be the silver rule," Jason suggested.

"Why does it have to be the silver rule?" Nate said. "And anyway, there's no silver rule."

"Why not?" Jason said. "If there's a golden rule, there has to be a silver rule. Come to think of it, there should be a bronze rule too. Give me a tin at least."

"Whatever," Nate gave up, as Jason looked happy.

"Wait, what were we talking about again?" Jason looked confused. Nate groaned and threw the container of sugar packets at Jason. Jason smiled happily, took a lot of sugar packets out, and began pouring it into his coffee.

Shane and Brown listened to Jason and Nate's conversation, and smiled the whole time. After it was over, Shane talked to Tess.

"Hey, Tess, I have some great news!" Shane said.

"What's that?" Tess wondered.

"I got you this interview with the biggest and best magazine ever!" Shane said. "An interviewer will be coming by to ask you a few questions, but it'll be great exposure for you, and give you more experience in handling questions."

"Cool, thanks!" Tess said happily. "Wait, what if I get asked a question, and I don't know how to answer it?"

"Uncle Brown will be there, in case you need help," Shane said. "I'd be there too, but I have to record with the guys."

"OK," Tess said. "Great."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. You're Tess Tyler, remember?" Shane smiled at her, then left.

"I hope you're right," Tess murmured into the silence.

_Later, just before the interview…_

"OK, relax, you can do this. Your mom's T.J. Tyler, Grammy-winning artist," Tess tried to psyche herself up. "And you're Tess Tyler, on tour with only the hottest band EVER! Connect 3!"

"Who are you talking to?" A young woman came in, looking at Tess like she was crazy for talking to herself.

"No one," Tess said. "I'm Tess Tyler."

"Hmm, that sounds familiar," the woman said. Then she snapped her fingers. "That's right! I went to school with you."

"You did? What's your name?" Tess looked shocked.

"I'm Dina," the woman finished, looking at Tess like she was stupid. "Don't you remember me?"

Tess gasped and stood there, unable to say anything else.

AN: OMJ, Tess came face to face with her biggest archenemy!! Will Tess be able to go on with her interview? Will Dina be the same old Dina? Will they put old feelings behind them, and start over? What happens next? You'll just have to review to find out. The faster you review, the faster I'll post the next chapter.


	35. Chapter 35

AN: I know I haven't been updating that quickly, but school gets in the way sometimes. And work. Ugh.

Anyway, please keep those comments coming, unless you don't like this story or are tired of it. I'm starting to get that feeling that you don't like it as much anymore. Am I right? If so, please tell me why. I want you to like it, so if I'm just boring you with my ideas/storyline, then I'd rather stop.

10 reviews and I'll post the next chapter. I wonder who the 400th reviewer will be (hint, hint).

I don't own anything, except for Dina and her friends, and my ideas. You know what they are...

_Previously…_

"_OK, relax, you can do this. Your mom's T.J. Tyler, Grammy-winning artist," Tess tried to psyche herself up. "And you're Tess Tyler, on tour with only the hottest band EVER! Connect 3!" _

"_Who are you talking to?" A young woman came in, looking at Tess like she was crazy for talking to herself._

"_No one," Tess said. "I'm Tess Tyler."_

"_Hmm, that sounds familiar," the woman said. Then she snapped her fingers. "That's right! I went to school with you."_

"_You did? What's your name?" Tess looked shocked._

"_I'm Dina," the woman finished, looking at Tess like she was stupid. "Don't you remember me?"_

_Tess gasped and stood there, unable to say anything else._

Chapter 35: Here We Go Again (Part 1)

"Of course I do," Tess quickly recovered. "I'm just surprised to see you, that's all."

"Same here," Dina gave Tess a once-over, just as Brown came in the door. Shane had tipped him off about Tess' interview with Dina, but he didn't know they were enemies.

"Tess, everything all right in here?" Brown said, watching both of them warily.

"Everything's fine, Brown," Tess said, more than a little relieved now that she wasn't alone.

"Excuse me, I'm having a private conversation in here," Dina snapped rudely.

"Oh, don't mind me," Brown winked at her. "Pretend like I'm not even in here. Please, go on with your interview…" He slunk off into the corner, and sat down, still watching them.

"Fine," Dina grumbled. "So, Tess, are you still the same old sellout you used to be?"

"No, of course I'm not, Dina," Tess laughed merrily, as Dina looked confused. "To be a successful singer, you constantly have to connect with your audience. So I sing about things that other people can relate to. Relationships, friendships, that sort of thing. Anything that's a positive message to others is great, because other people can feel what you're feeling, and that makes them think you're just like them, even though you might not be."

"And you'd consider yourself a successful singer?" Dina looked down her nose at Tess, but Tess shrugged it off.

"Not yet, but I will be soon. I just have to keep working at it, and not let anything get me down," Tess said cheerfully. "The more exposure I get, the more experience I get. And even though I might make a few mistakes here and there, I learn from them, and I grow from my experiences. They make me stronger, and better, and I hope other people can benefit also."

Brown looked satisfied with Tess' answers, but Dina, on the other hand, was completely undaunted in her mission to humiliate Tess.

"What big mistakes have you made?" Dina asked, extremely interested.

"I've made a few, but probably the biggest one is underestimating others. You can't take anything for granted in this business, but you can appreciate the lessons you learn, and the friendships you've made. The most difficult part about being a celebrity is knowing who to trust, and who to watch out for. You can't be too trusting, but at the same time, you can't be too wary either. It's a fine line, but it's one to watch out for," Tess explained, thinking about her own situation with Dina.

"And who do you watch out for? Do you have any enemies you'd like to name?" Dina probed.

Tess' POV: You, of course.

"I can't name names, but I'm much more careful about who to watch out for, now that I'm becoming more famous," Tess said.

"What's it like to tour with Connect 3?" Dina frowned, but changed the subject anyway, and Tess felt more comfortable answering her latest question.

"It's a total blast. The guys are great, they're so nice, and they're always writing new songs, or rehearsing, or playing their guitars. They're like my brothers, only they're not," Tess gushed.

Dina shot Tess an evil glance, then turned off her tape recorder.

"So, Tess, how'd you ever make it this far in the music business? Did your mommy help you write songs and sing for you? Because you sing like a frog, you look like a beaver, and you're shaped like a hot air balloon. No, wait, I take that back. You're a hot air balloon, because all you do is blow out hot air, and you make everyone and everything around you a lot worse," Dina said coldly.

Brown was about to tell Dina off, but was surprised when Tess answered her insults.

"What's your problem, Dina?" Tess shot back. "At least I made it this far in the music business. What have you been doing? Oh, that's right. You're interviewing major celebrities. Like me… And 10 years from now, I'll still be at the top of the charts, and you'll be right where you are now."

"Ladies, ladies. Please, can't we be civilized?" Brown had been sitting there the whole time, and heard where the conversation was headed. He didn't like it one bit, because he'd been through many interviews in his day, and in Shane's, and this certainly wasn't anything like he'd expected.

"Ooh, that's right. Tell your English bodyguard to back off and mind his own business," Dina smirked.

"I will as soon as you mind your tongue," Brown warned. "On second thought, forget it. You're not worth our time. Come on, Ms. Tyler, we'd better get you ready for your concert tonight. And I'll make sure security's tight, so no nosy press people allowed," Brown said, glaring at Dina.

Dina faked a big smile and said cheerfully, "Whatever. I don't want to hear Tess screeching at the top of her lungs. She makes my ears bleed."

"OK, first, I'm a great singer. It's in my genes. And second, who are you to tell me I'm not a great singer? Have you heard yourself sing? Of course not, you've probably broken every mirror and glass trying to sound half as good as I do," Tess gloated.

Brown smiled as Dina whipped out her phone, pressed 1 on her speed dial, and said, "OMG, Katie, you'll never believe what just happened."

"Excuse me, miss, isn't it rude to talk to people on your phone when you're supposed to be doing an interview?" Brown snapped.

"No, and anyway, it's just my cousin Katie. She's about _her_ age," Dina said, motioning at Tess. "And Katie has a problem just like mine. Only mine's Tess, and Katie's is some girl named Mitchie, whoever that is…"

"Did someone say my name?" Mitchie said, coming into the room.

"You're Mitchie?" Dina looked Mitchie up and down, and grimaced. "So…this is how the lower half live."

"All right, that's enough," Brown commanded. Dina scowled and Tess and Mitchie looked amazed. Brown wasn't the type of guy who would stand by and let other people he knew to be insulted like that.

"Yeah, Dina, it's time to take out…the trash, "Mitchie seethed, as Shane held her back.

Dina breezed by them as she glided out the door, but not before she smiled evilly at them.

As soon as she was gone, Tess let out a huge sigh of relief.

"What was that all about?" Brown wondered. Tess filled him in, and Brown's eyes widened.

"Oh, no she didn't," Brown gasped.

"Oh, yes, she did," Tess confirmed.

"So, let me get this straight. Dina was the original IT girl, and you wanted to be just like her? Why would you do something like that?" Brown was having trouble understanding Tess' rationale.

"Because, she had talent, she had friends in high places, and everyone looked up to her. I wanted all of that, so I changed and did everything the way she would. And pretty soon, I started getting noticed, and I started liking the attention, and...you know the rest," Tess said.

"I know it well," Brown said, glancing at his watch. "Oh snap, look at the time. It's time for us to go. Everyone will be waiting for us at the hotel."

"What are we waiting for, then?" Tess practically flew out the door, and Brown followed her, hoping to catch up.

_Later, at the concert…_

"Hey, everyone, we're Connect 3. I'm Shane…" Shane shouted to the cheering crowd.

"I'm Nate…" Nate said, as the spotlight fell on him. Then the light moved to Jason, who was staring out into the crowd, gazing at a girl who was holding up a sign that read "Jason, I made a birdhouse for you!". The girl put down the sign, and then held up a birdhouse for Jason to admire, which he did. Jason didn't say anything when the light was on him, so Nate quickly yelled out, "And that's Jason!" Jason snapped out of his trance-like state, and picked up his guitar.

The crowd cheered as their favorite band started playing, and Shane called out, "OK, guys, it's time…"

"It is?" Nate joined in, pretending not to know what was going on. "Are you sure?"

"YEAH!" Jason shouted loudly. "It's time…to PLAY MY MUSIC!!" The crowd screamed as Jason plugged Shane's song, and there was lots of cheering, clapping, and screaming as their fans began singing along to the boys rocking out on stage.

_After the concert…_

"Man, that was a blast!" Shane said, running off stage and grabbing a towel. He wiped his face with it, then threw it aside as he flung himself into Mitchie's waiting arms.

"I missed you," Mitchie murmured as Shane kissed her passionately.

"I missed you more, Mitchie," Shane said softly as he pulled away from her. "I love you so much," Shane couldn't help smiling at her.

"I love you too," Mitchie said breathlessly, amazed that her idol loved her as much as she loved him.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" Shane asked, as he held Mitchie's hand.

"I don't know, maybe go out for dinner?" Mitchie said.

"Great idea, I'm starving," Shane said.

"Maybe we should ask Jason and Nate to join us," Mitchie said, glancing at them. Jason was talking with Ella, and they both looked sad. Nate was standing alone, and giving Caitlyn occasional glances.

"No, I kind of want to be alone, just the 2 of us," Shane said, not wanting to invite his bandmates along on his date.

"Come on, maybe we can work things out between them," Mitchie encouraged. "It looks like they could use a little help. Please, Shane?"

"OK, you win," Shane conceded. The truth was, he wasn't sure how his bandmates were doing in their relationships. Not that he was worried about them…his main focus was on Mitchie.

_Meanwhile…_

"What was that all about? Huh?" Ella had her hands on her hips, and Jason looked a little nervous.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked. Ella glared at Jason.

"Don't play dumb with me, Mr. Build-Me-A-Birdhouse, you know exactly what I'm talking about," Ella spat out angrily. Jason continued to look confused, so Ella went on. "Up there, on stage, when you guys were doing introductions, and you just spaced out when the light was on you…"

"Oh, that," Jason shifted uncomfortably. "That was nothing…"

"Oh, really?" Ella said, extremely upset. "Then why did some girl come up to me backstage after the concert and tell me to give you her number?"

"What? Who?" Jason asked excitedly, forgetting he was with Ella.

"Here, take it," Ella said, tears beginning to stream down her face. "If you want to call this girl, then it's over between us. Me or her, take your pick."

"Ella…" Jason looked at the crumpled piece of paper that Ella had thrust into his hand. He was about to tell her that there was no one else for him but her, but Ella had taken off crying.

"Nate…" Ella sobbed, a few feet away from where she'd left Jason.

"Ella, what's wrong?" Nate pulled Ella into a hug, and Ella broke down.

"He…he likes someone else…" Ella cried harder, as Nate patted her back and held her close.

"Nate?" Caitlyn spotted them hugging, and turned away.

"Caitlyn, wait, I-" Nate couldn't push Ella away, but he wanted to chase after Caitlyn and explain what happened. But Caitlyn walked over to Jason, and in view of everyone in the room, she grabbed Jason and kissed him, long and hard.

AN: Whoa, I didn't see that coming! Will Caitlyn and Nate ever get back together? Will Jason fall for the girl in the audience? What happens next? You'll just have to review to find out. The faster you review, the faster I'll post the next chapter.


	36. Chapter 36

AN: Sorry for the long wait, but I got to take off Thursday and Friday, since I had to go to a funeral yesterday (Friday afternoon). It was really sad :-(. And I spent time with this family, who I've gotten really close to, and they just wanted me to stay longer and spend more time with them, and as much as I wanted to, I was thinking about coming back so I could write this chapter (which I was writing the whole time, so when I finally got this out, it was really fast, and I pretty much just typed it from memory).

On another note, the whole Hurricane Ike thing has me worried. And even though I know a lot of people aren't that religious, please pray for the people affected by the hurricane.

I want to dedicate this to XOXOXONickJonasluverXOXOXO for being my 400th reviewer! I absolutely loved your comment. Oh snap…That made me rofl. You're awesome (OK, all of you reading this are awesome, and the best, and I love you all so much). But I also want to dedicate this chapter to rosemarie314. I hope you and your family are OK, and that Hurricane Ike hasn't destroyed your house or neighborhood. I hope you're safe, wherever you are. I'll be praying for you.

I don't own anything, except for my ideas. But enough about me already…

_Previously…_

"What was that all about? Huh?" Ella had her hands on her hips, and Jason looked a little nervous.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked. Ella glared at Jason.

"Don't play dumb with me, Mr. Build-Me-A-Birdhouse, you know exactly what I'm talking about," Ella spat out angrily. Jason continued to look confused, so Ella went on. "Up there, on stage, when you guys were doing introductions, and you just spaced out when the light was on you…"

"Oh, that," Jason shifted uncomfortably. "That was nothing…"

"Oh, really?" Ella said, extremely upset. "Then why did some girl come up to me backstage after the concert and tell me to give you her number?"

"What? Who?" Jason asked excitedly, forgetting he was with Ella.

"Here, take it," Ella said, tears beginning to stream down her face. "If you want to call this girl, then it's over between us. Me or her, take your pick."

"Ella…" Jason looked at the crumpled piece of paper that Ella had thrust into his hand. The name and number on it was smudged by Ella's tears. Jason was about to tell her that there was no one else for him but her, but Ella had taken off crying. Jason crumpled the paper into a ball and tossed it into the nearest trashcan.

"Nate…" Ella sobbed, a few feet away from where she'd left Jason.

"Ella, what's wrong?" Nate pulled Ella into a hug, and Ella broke down.

"He…he likes someone else…" Ella cried harder, as Nate patted her back and held her close.

"Shh, Ella, it's OK. I'm sure Jason doesn't like anyone else but you. He said so," Nate held Ella close, as she continued to sob.

"Nate?" Caitlyn spotted them hugging, and turned away.

"Caitlyn, wait, I-" Nate couldn't push Ella away, but he wanted to chase after Caitlyn and explain what happened. But Caitlyn walked over to Jason, and in view of everyone in the room, she grabbed Jason and kissed him, long and hard.

Chapter 36: Here We Go Again (Part 2)

"CAITLYN!" Nate gasped, unable to believe his girlfriend kissing none other than Jason.

"What?" Caitlyn snapped, tearing her mouth away from Jason's.

"How could you?" Nate said, backing away from Caitlyn in horror. Ella stared at Caitlyn as she tugged on Nate's sleeve.

"Me? What about you? And…her?" Caitlyn glared at Ella.

"What about…us?" Nate said. "Nothing happened. I promise…"

"Nate, come on," Ella whined, continuing to pull on Nate's sleeve.

"Hold on," Nate said, as he strode forward and grabbed Jason by the front of his shirt. "Dude, do you, or do you not, like Caitlyn?"

"Of course I like Caitlyn," Jason said, laughing. "But not like I like Ella."

"I don't believe you," Ella cried, coming over and slapping Jason. "You like that other girl. The one who built you that birdhouse."

"Ella, I don't like her. Not even a little. She's just a fan, but you…" Jason said, tipping Ella's chin up so she could look at him in the eyes. "You…I love. Not her. OK?"

"Not OK. How do I know you're not lying?" Ella said, sniffling and trying to hold back her tears. "Just seeing you looking at her the way you did…"

"Of course I looked at her. She had a birdhouse. And you know how much I love birdhouses, "Jason said, trying to convince her. Then he changed the subject. "Come on, there's a new shade of lipgloss you haven't tried on yet," Jason winked as he took Ella's hand. Ella stopped crying immediately, gasped, and squealed excitedly.

"No way! Are you serious? Come on, let's go!" Ella grabbed Jason's hand and ran to the door, dragging him behind her at full speed. "FYI, you're still not forgiven, unless I happen to like that shade…"

Nate and Caitlyn were left standing there, still not speaking to one another. Nate glanced at Caitlyn, then looked away. Caitlyn glanced at Nate when he wasn't watching, then looked away, just before Nate looked back at her.

"Caitlyn, please. Just talk to me. Why'd you go and kiss Jason?" Nate said, turning Caitlyn toward him.

"Because," Caitlyn said sadly. "You like Ella. It's so obvious…"

"I don't like Ella," Nate said firmly. "How many times do I have to tell you before you believe me?"

"I still can't believe it," Caitlyn said, her eyes cold. "You heard her. What she said just now. The way she said, "Nate, come on…" What did she mean? Did she want to go and sneak off with you so you could make out with her? Or what?"

"You know what?" Nate sighed, as he got up. "No matter how many times I tell you how I really feel, you still won't believe me. Even if I told you the same thing from now to eternity, you'd still say I'd be lying. I guess some people never change…" Nate walked off, leaving Caitlyn in tears.

"Jason, wait up!" Nate said, running to catch up with Jason and Ella.

"What's up?" Jason said, turning around and seeing Nate there.

"It's nothing," Nate said, looking sad. Then he had an idea. "Hey, Jason, I thought I saw a Gibson guitar for sale. You know, the one you were going on and on about the other day? I saw it at that place we passed."

"No way!" Jason said, incredulous. "I'm so there!" He took off, but then came back. "Ella, I'll be right back, I promise!"

"It's OK," Ella smiled, as Jason took her hand and kissed it, then ran back out.

"Listen, Ella," Nate said seriously. "I need you to convince Caitlyn that there's nothing between us. 'Cuz that's what she thinks, that we're dating."

"No way!" Ella laughed. Then she saw Nate's expression. "Oops, sorry. Yeah, totally! I'll go tell her that we're not together. And anyway, I still love Jason. But he doesn't know that yet."

"Thanks, Ella," Nate let out a huge sigh of relief, as Ella went to talk to Caitlyn.

_Meanwhile…_

"So…" Mark spotted Sierra sitting alone, staring off into space. "What are you thinking about?"

"A lot," Sierra said, coming back to reality. Then she realized who she was talking to. "I mean, nothing. Nothing at all."

"OK," Mark said, confused. "If you're sure you don't want to talk about it…"

"Wait, what?" Sierra said, distracted. "Sorry, Mark. It's just…"

"Just what?" Mark said, coming over and sitting down next to Sierra.

"I was just thinking…" Sierra said.

"About what?" Mark wondered.

"Back at my school. If I was there, there's this dance coming up in a few days. But since I don't go there…" Sierra trailed off.

"There'll be other dances," Mark said, trying to be helpful.

"I know, it's just…that one was going to be Girls' Choice. You know, where the girls ask the guys to the dance. Not that I'd ever be able to ask a guy to one…" Sierra said.

"You know what? That gives me a great idea!" Mark said, his eyes lighting up.

Sierra gaped at Mark, then blushed as Mark took her hand in his. "If you want to go to a dance like that, then I'd love to take you," Mark said softly, blushing a little. "I mean, if you want to go. With me, that is."

"Yes!" Sierra shrieked, then looked embarrassed. "I mean, sure, OK. I'd like that. There's just one problem though. I'm taking a break, remember?"

"Yeah, I know," Mark smiled back. "But hey, if we can't go to the dance, then we'll just have to bring the dance to us."

"Huh?" Sierra looked confused as Mark rushed off, his mind racing with endless possibilities.

_Meanwhile…_

"Caitlyn, do you have a minute?" Ella said cautiously, as if she were expecting Caitlyn to jump out at her at any time and scream at her for trying to steal Nate away.

"Oh, it's you," Caitlyn said, very unenthusiastically as she walked away. "What do you want? That's right, you want Nate. You can have him."

"About that," Ella said, rushing after Caitlyn. "I don't want Nate. I want Jason."

"What?" Caitlyn froze in her tracks. "But I thought…"

"Yeah, about that," Ella confessed. "Nate said that if I hung out with him all the time, then he'd be able to get you back."

"He did?" Caitlyn couldn't believe it. "Then that explains it."

"Explains what?" Ella was confused.

"Why Jason thought you and Nate were together," Caitlyn finished. "And to think…this whole time, you and Nate…" She laughed.

"I don't get it," Ella said, still confused.

Just then, Peggy found them in the hallway. "Guys, guess what!"

"What?" Ella said, seeing Peggy's excitement and getting a little excited herself.

"Mark and Sierra came up with a great idea. We're having a dance!" Peggy announced, as she and Ella started shrieking and jumping up and down excitedly.

"No way! I'm soooo there!" Caitlyn said, rushing off to tell Mitchie the good news.

AN: Next up, the dance. Will Nate and Caitlyn be able to put the past behind them and get back together? Will Ella ever forgive Jason for what happened? And what about Shane and Mitchie? Will they stay as strong as ever? And what about the others? You'll have to review to find out what happens in the next chapter. Please keep reviewing. You're doing a great job so far! The faster you review, the faster I'll post the next chapter. So what are you waiting for? Go on, review!


	37. Chapter 37

AN: Is anyone still reviewing this? 'Cuz if you're not, I think I'll end this story. We all have busy schedules, but I feel like I'm writing and writing, and no one wants to review it anymore…

I don't own anything, except for my ideas, and maybe an occasional OC or 2.

_Previously…_

"So…" Mark spotted Sierra sitting alone, staring off into space. "What are you thinking about?"

"Back at my school. If I was there, there's this dance coming up in a few days…" Sierra trailed off.

"There'll be other dances," Mark said, trying to be helpful.

"I know, it's just…that one was going to be Girls' Choice. You know, where the girls ask the guys to the dance. Not that I'd ever be able to ask a guy to one…" Sierra said.

"You know what? That gives me a great idea!" Mark said, his eyes lighting up.

Sierra gaped at Mark, then blushed as Mark took her hand in his. "If you want to go to a dance like that, then I'd love to take you," Mark said softly, blushing a little. "I mean, if you want to go. With me, that is."

"Yes!" Sierra shrieked, then looked embarrassed. "I mean, sure, OK. I'd like that. There's just one problem though. It's at school, and I'm here…"

Mark smiled back. "Hey, if we can't go to the dance, then we'll just have to bring the dance to us."

"Huh?" Sierra looked confused as Mark rushed off, his mind racing with endless possibilities.

_Later…_

Peggy found Ella and Caitlyn in the hallway. "Guys, guess what!"

"What?" Ella said, seeing Peggy's excitement and getting a little excited herself.

"Mark and Sierra came up with a great idea. We're having a dance!" Peggy announced, as she and Ella started shrieking and jumping up and down excitedly.

"No way! I'm soooo there!" Caitlyn said, rushing off to tell Mitchie the good news.

Chapter 37: The Dance (Part 1)

Caitlyn spotted Mitchie and Shane in front of Mitchie's room. Shane had one hand on the door, and the other wrapped around Mitchie, pulling her towards him. They were too busy making out to notice they weren't in Mitchie's room yet.

"Guys!" Caitlyn said loudly, causing them to break apart and blush.

"Hey Caitlyn, what's up?" Mitchie said, pretending like nothing had happened between them, while Shane fixed his hair.

"Sierra came up with a great idea," Caitlyn squealed. "We're having a dance, and everyone's invited!"

"Awesome!" Shane said, as Mitchie frowned.

"Everyone?" Mitchie worried, not knowing how Tess would act.

"Yes, everyone," Brown said, walking towards them. He was followed by Shane's parents.

"Mom? Dad?" Shane couldn't believe his eyes.

"How's it going, Shane?" His mom came over and hugged him, while his dad looked concerned.

"Everything's fine," Shane grinned, holding Mitchie's hand.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Gray," Mitchie said politely.

"Hi, Mitchie," Mrs. Gray smiled warmly, as Mitchie gave an inward sigh of relief.

"So, what's this I hear about a dance?" Brown raised his eyebrows.

"It's a dance…to start off our tour. You know, get us all pumped to go on tour," Shane made up.

"Speaking of which, we should probably get started. Excuse me…" Mitchie left.

"Yeah, I think I'll go help her," Shane said, not wanting Mitchie to leave.

"I'm sure you will," Brown winked at his nephew, and smiled. "Go on, get outta here."

As soon as Shane left, the adults talked.

"So, who should we look out for?" Mr. Gray wondered. "Besides Shane?"

"Tess," Brown said knowingly.

"What about Jason and Ella?" Mrs. Gray said.

"No, they're nothing to worry about," Brown assured her.

"And Nate and Caitlyn?" Mr. Gray added.

"No, Nate's more of an adult than I am. He can help keep an eye on Jason and Ella," Brown put in helpfully.

"What about the others?" Mrs. Gray wondered.

"Sierra and Mark are fine, but maybe Peggy and Zack will need some supervision," Brown realized.

"That's everyone, isn't it?" Mr. Gray thought.

"Yup," Brown smiled.

_Meanwhile…_

"Hey, babe," Shane said, coming behind Mitchie and holding her close, kissing everywhere he could reach. Mitchie smiled as he kissed her neck, and then turned her around so he could get better access.

"I love you, Mitchie," Shane murmured, as he kissed Mitchie on her cheek, then her lips, and then started making out with her again.

"I love you too, Shane," Mitchie kissed him back, then broke away.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Shane looked worried. "Did I do something to make you upset?"

"No, it's just…we should get started on dance planning. Don't you think?" Mitchie said quickly. "Now that you're all better, the tour should be starting up pretty soon, and if we want to have a dance, we should have it soon."

"No," Shane said crossly, folding his arms. "I'd rather keep kissing you than plan a dance."

Mitchie gave Shane a look, and Shane gave in. "Fine..."

"That's my Shane," Mitchie teased. "Hey, I was thinking…"

"About making out with me?" Shane joked.

Mitchie laughed. "OK, besides that. I wrote a couple songs, but I wasn't sure when I'd get to perform them. How about at the dance, with Connect 3 backing me up?"

"Sounds great," Shane said, losing himself in Mitchie's eyes. "Why don't we start rehearsing now?"

"I have to find Sierra and Caitlyn and the others. But I'll be by later to practice, OK?" Mitchie gave Shane a small smile, and Shane gave her a quick kiss goodbye.

"Love you, Mitchie."

"I love you too, Shane."

_Later…_

"Hey, guys, what do you think of this song?" Nate said, as he picked up his guitar and strummed the chords. When he was done, Shane and Jason looked awestruck.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Shane said, excited.

"YEAH!" Jason exclaimed. "That rocked!"

"I'm glad you think so," Nate worried. "Now, I just hope Caitlyn thinks so too."

"Hey, can we make it a duet?" Jason asked hopefully.

"Sure," Nate agreed, knowing Jason and Ella had the same situation as him and Caitlyn.

"Cool!" Jason said, picking up his guitar and following Nate's lead.

Shane smiled as Jason caught onto the melody, and started adding his own harmony to the song. It was one of the few things Jason could do perfectly, almost right away. Within minutes, Jason had the chords memorized.

"I got it!" Jason said happily, playing it for the 20th time in a row.

"Yeah, we know," Shane teased him, then said, "Hey, what about that other song?"

"You mean the ballad?" Nate said.

"Yeah, that one," Shane suggested. "Want to perform that one?"

"Yeah, that'd be great," Nate agreed, as Jason cheered.

"Guys, Mitchie said she wanted to do some songs with us too. Would that be OK?"

"OK? That'd be awesome!" Jason said, as Nate agreed.

"And don't forget the one with Peggy," Nate added.

"Why don't we go over them with Mitchie and Peggy now?" Jason suggested, happy that he brought it up first.

"That's an awesome idea, man," Nate said, amazed.

Shane got Mitchie and Peggy, and they started rehearsing their songs.

_The next day…_

"Hey guys, isn't this dance a blast?" Shane said into the microphone, as everyone cheered. They were in the hotel's main ballroom, and Mitchie sat with Caitlyn, Sierra, and Mark at one table, as Tess sat with Peggy and Zack at another. Brown and the Grays were constantly walking around, making sure everyone was OK.

"OK, it's time for another song…it's one that I wrote recently, and I want to dedicate this to Caitlyn," Nate said, trying to get her attention. Mitchie motioned for Caitlyn to look at Nate, but Caitlyn turned away.

"And Ella!" Jason added, as Ella looked surprised.

The guys started playing Nate's song (AN: I know the JB wrote it, but just pretend that Nate wrote it.)

Nate:

Broken hearts and last goodbyes,

restless nights

But lullabies

help to make this pain go away

Jason:

I realize I let you down  
Told you that I'd be around  
I'm building up the strength just to say

All 3:

I'm sorry  
For breaking all the promises

that I wasn't around to keep

It's on me,  
This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way

Nate:

Filled with sorrow, filled with pain  
Knowing that I am to blame  
For leaving your heart out in the rain

Jason:

And I know you're gonna walk away  
And leave me with the price to pay  
Before you go I wanted to say

All 3:

That I'm sorry  
For breaking all the promises

that I wasn't around to keep

It's on me,  
This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way

Nate:

Can't make it alive on my own  
But if you have to go,  
Then please girl,

just leave me alone  
'Cuz I don't want to see  
You and me

going our separate ways  
I'm begging you to stay  
If it isn't too late

All 3:

I'm sorry  
For breaking all the promises

that I wasn't around to keep

It's on me,  
This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way

Nate:

But you're already on your way

As the last notes died away, Nate's and Jason's eyes were brimming with tears as they gazed into their girlfriends faces. Ella was crying as well, and before the song was finished, she'd run up to Jason and flung her arms around him.

"Oh my Gray, Jason, that was amazing!" Ella said, sniffling. "Apology accepted. Now come here!" Jason smiled as Ella kissed him passionately, and Jason's guitar was squished as Ella and Jason began making out.

Shane and Mitchie were making out also, and breaking apart every once in a while to observe the other couples.

Caitlyn and Nate watched the newly reunited Jella as they continued to suck face, and glanced not so discreetly at one another.

"OK, that's…" Caitlyn began, breaking out into a smile.

"Caitlyn, I never meant to hurt you," Nate said, looking sincerely apologetic.

"I know," Caitlyn said, looking sad. "But you did."

"I know, and I'm sorry," Nate said, looking into Caitlyn's eyes. "I can't stand it when you're angry with me, because…"

"Me either," Caitlyn admitted. "Can we still be friends?"

"If that's what you want," Nate agreed rather reluctantly. "Is it?"

"No," Caitlyn said, looking away.

"Then…what is it that you really want?" Nate said, tilting Caitlyn's chin up so that they were looking directly at one another.

"This…" Caitlyn kissed Nate as hard and passionately as she could, while they wrapped their arms around each other.

"OMG, you guys, look!" Mitchie said, pushing Shane away from her and pointing at Nate and Caitlyn.

"YAY!" Jason said happily, coming up for oxygen. He put his arm around Ella.

Tess scowled as she saw all the couples reunited. Then Peggy, who'd been dancing with Zack, came up to her.

"Hey, Tess," Peggy said. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Tess moaned, looking miserable. "I'm alone. That's what's wrong."

Peggy motioned behind Tess's back, and a guy came over.

"Hey, Tess. It's OK if I call you Tess, right?" The guy said.

"Who're you?" Tess gave him a critical once-over, then glanced at Peggy blankly. "Who's he?"

"Tess, meet your back-up dancer. You know, the one I…" Peggy whispered the rest into Tess' ear.

"You liked this guy?" Tess screeched, and Peggy blushed, looking extremely embarrassed.

"Um, OK, thanks a lot for blowing my secret," Peggy grumbled. "Yeah, I did like him, but that was before I met Zack." She glanced dreamily over at Zack, who glared at the other guy.

"Um, thanks, I think," The guy said, smiling shyly.

Tess glanced at the guy and Peggy, and started walking off.

"Tess, wait," Peggy said, as Connect 3 took the stage again. They were motioning for Peggy to join them.

"What now?" Tess wondered.

"I was thinking, since you don't have a date for tonight…why don't you dance with him?" Peggy suggested.

"Peggy, he's my backup dancer…" Tess whined.

"At least dancing with him would be better than sitting around all night looking like a major loser," Peggy pointed out. "C'mon, give him a chance. What do you say?"

"Fine," Tess grumbled. She dragged the guy onto the dance floor, as Peggy took the stage.

AN: YAY! Smitchie, Jella, and Naitlyn are finally back together! What happens with Tess and the other guy? Will Tess give him a chance? Will they fall in love? And what about Zeggy (Zack/Peggy) and Mierra (Mark/Sierra)? Please review to find out. The faster you review, the faster I'll post the next chapter. So what are you waiting for? Go on, review.


	38. Chapter 38

AN: This chapter's for everyone who's reading this.

I don't own anything, except for my ideas, and maybe an occasional OC or 2. Like Tess' back-up dancer. Or maybe Tess owns him. IDK, but I really wouldn't want to fight her for ownership though (lol). Tess always gets what she wants. Or does she?

_Previously…_

"Hey, Tess," Peggy said. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Tess moaned, looking miserable. "I'm alone. That's what's wrong."

"Hey, Tess. It's OK if I call you Tess, right?" The guy said.

"Who're you?" Tess gave him a critical once-over, then glanced at Peggy blankly. "Who's he?"

"Tess, meet your back-up dancer. You know, the one I…" Peggy whispered the rest into Tess' ear.

Tess glanced at the guy and Peggy, and started walking off.

"Tess, wait," Peggy said, as Connect 3 took the stage again. They were motioning for Peggy to join them.

"What now?" Tess wondered.

"I was thinking, since you don't have a date for tonight…why don't you dance with him?" Peggy suggested.

"Peggy, he's my backup dancer…" Tess whined.

"At least dancing with him would be better than sitting around all night looking like a major loser," Peggy pointed out. "C'mon, give him a chance. What do you say?"

"Fine," Tess grumbled. She dragged the guy onto the dance floor, as Peggy took the stage.

Chapter 38: The Dance (Part 2)

"Ready, guys?" Peggy smiled as she whipped out a compact and gave herself one last glance. She snapped it shut again and put it in her purse, which she gave to Brown to watch.

"Ready!" Ella said, excited.

"Me too!" Peggy shrieked.

"No way! Me three!" Jason added happily.

Nate glanced at the three of them, and shook his head. "Let's do this," he said, as he looked at the crowd.

"Hands in," Shane ordered. Everyone did so, and Connect 3 started chanting softly, then a little louder as everyone joined in. "We're living the dream, baby. Living the dream. WE'RE LIVING THE DREAM!"

They broke their huddle, as everyone cheered, then Peggy took center stage with Shane, as Nate, Jason, and Ella walked towards the sides.

"Hey guys, we're gonna speed things up a bit. This next song was written by Jason," Shane announced into the microphone.

"Which means…it's gonna be about birdhouses," Nate joked. Everyone laughed, except Jason and Ella, who looked upset. Nate quickly added, "Just kidding, it's gonna rock. Let's go!"

Nate:

I was sitting at home  
watching TV all alone  
so excited for re-runs  
I've memorized this show

Shane and Peggy:

So I pick up the phone (AN: imagine Shane and Peggy making the phone sign with their hands)  
and called everyone I know (AN: and pointing at each other)  
said there's gonna be a party  
hit the music here we go (they point to Jason and Ella)

Jason and Ella (AN: Imagine Jason rockin' out on his guitar and jamming like there's no tomorrow. And Ella dancing next to him and really getting into the song):

yeah  
you gotta live to party  
bust your move  
everybody's in the groove  
tell the DJ to play my song  
are you ready to rock and roll

All:

hey  
hey  
hey

Nate (stepping down from the stage and going over to Caitlyn, who started dancing next to him as he played his guitar)

we were out on the floor  
yeah we danced the night away  


then she looked at her watch  
and said that it was late  
then she pulled me aside  
and said she couldn't stay (Caitlyn said "I really gotta go."  
but I beg you for one more song  
let the music play

Jason and Ella (still jamming on guitar and dancing like there's no tomorrow)

yeah  
you gotta live to party  
bust your move  
everybody's in the groove  
tell the DJ to play my song  
are you ready to rock and roll

All:

hey  
hey  
hey

Shane and Peggy:  
I drove her home  
and she whispered in my ear  
the party doesn't have to end  
we can dance here

Jason and Ella (still really getting into the dancing)

live to party  
bust your move  
everybody's in the groove  
tell the DJ to play our song  
are you ready to rock and roll

Everyone:

you gotta live to party  
bust your move  
everybody's in the groove  
tell the DJ to play our song  
are you ready to rock and roll

you gotta live to party  
bust your move  


everybody's in the groove  
tell the DJ to play our song  
are you ready to rock and roll

you gotta live to party  
bust your move  
everybody's in the groove  
tell the DJ to play our song  
are you ready to rock and roll

All (shouting):

LIVE  
TO  
PARTY!

Everyone cheered as the song ended. Everyone except Tess and her back-up dancer. During the song, Tess tried to lead, and the guy was trying to take over the lead, so he kept stepping all over Tess' feet and tripping all over himself.

"For the last time, FOLLOW MY LEAD!" Tess exploded, but no one around them could hear her since they were too busy dancing and having a blast.

"That's it," The guy complained, getting tired of Tess' attitude. "I've had way more than enough of you and your snobby attitude. I'm not going to stand here and take it anymore. I'm the one who's supposed to be leading, not you."

"Wait, are you trying to stand up to me?" Tess was shocked. She was about to go on, but the guy interrupted her.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I am," The guy looked at her, his eyes blazing. "You can't go around treating other people like you've been treating me, and your friends, and Caitlyn, and Mitchie, and everyone else you can't stop complaining about. Who cares if you're T.J. Tyler's daughter? You're just a has-been waiting to happen. Oh wait, you already have, so that would make you yesterday's news."

"Excuse me?" Tess said, her anger getting the best of her.

"You heard me," The guy continued to let Tess have it. "Grow up, Tess. Quit acting like a spoiled, selfish brat who has a tantrum every time she doesn't get everything she wants. And until you change and act like us normal people, I don't want to have anything to do with you."

The guy walked off, as Tess stood there, shocked beyond belief.

"He's right, you know," Brown said, watching Tess' expression. He'd heard their conversation.

"What? You're taking HIS side?" Tess exploded.

"Yes, I am. Ms. Tyler, everything he said was true. If you had a mirror big enough to see how you treat other people, you'd believe us. Trust me," Brown said.

"Yeah, Tess," Peggy said, getting off the stage. "I didn't hear you guys, but I saw your expressions."

"You can only push people so far before they start pushing back," Brown said. "Just like you did with Peggy and Ella during Camp Rock, and now with your back-up dancer. Who knows if he'll come back and work with you?"

"We did," Ella said, coming over.

"Of course you did, you're her friends. Now Tess' back-up dancer…I'm not so sure about him," Brown remarked. "Don't you think you should apologize?"

"Me? He's the one who kept messing up!" Tess snapped. "It's like he doesn't even know how to dance."

"Tess…" Brown said, a warning in his voice. "Stop trying to control everyone. You can't. Just let people be themselves. They're doing the best they can. They can't be anyone else. Not you, not anyone. Just let them be."

Tess scowled, as Brown waited for her to continue. "Fine," Tess grumbled and folded her arms.

Brown rose an eyebrow and continued staring at her. "Well? What are you waiting for? Go on…"

Tess pretended like she didn't hear him.

"Tess," Brown warned. "Just go…"

"And do what?" Tess feigned innocence.

"You know exactly what. Now stop dawdling and go talk to him," Brown commanded.

Tess nodded numbly and braced herself for the most difficult thing she'd ever had to do. She walked over to the guy, and took a deep breath, staring at the flor the whole time.

"Hi, um, wanna dance the next song with me?" Tess said quickly, trying to make amends.

"Why would you want to dance with me?" The guy said, curious.

"Look, I know I was harsh, but that's how I am. I have to get everything perfect," Tess explained, looking up.

"I know, I'm your back-up dancer. I've been in your rehearsals, they're grueling," The guy confirmed, shaking his head. "You're always trying to get everything perfect, you never let up, not even for a second, and you're impossible to please."

"That's me," Tess smiled, as the guy started walking away. "Wait, I didn't mean what I said earlier. I shouldn't have said anything at all."

"But you'd still be thinking it," The guy pointed out. "And that's the point, isn't it?"

"I guess so," Tess said sadly.

"Then I'm done here," The guy tried to leave again, but Tess stopped him.

"Wait, why don't we start over? You know, like nothing happened? You didn't step all over me and almost make me fall flat on my face?" Tess suggested.

"Bye, Tess," The guy said, leaving.

"OK, I'm sorry for being so mean. Satisfied?" Tess snapped.

"When you put it that way, no," The guy said, halfway to the exit.

"Come on, what more do you want?" Tess whined.

"A real chance. Where you don't criticize my every move, where you give people around you a fair chance, and you don't snap at everyone when you don't get what you want, exactly as you want it, and right as you want it," The guy said.

"Like…a date?" Tess said, the idea sounding foreign to her.

"You could say that," The guy said. "So…what do you say?"

"Deal," Tess said, after a moment's pause. "How about…we start our date…now?"

"I don't know," The guy joked, attempting to get payback for what he had to go through. "After the way you acted tonight…"

"Come on…" Tess groaned, not catching on.

"Let me think about it," The guy tapped his chin thoughtfully. He glanced at Tess, and saw how she was practically begging. For Tess, anyway.

"Sounds good to me," The guy said, as Tess looped her arm around his and smiled happily.

Brown watched Tess go off with the guy, as Shane and Mitchie came over.

"I did good, Shane," Brown winked at his nephew.

"You?" Shane said, smiling.

"Yes, me," Brown replied. At Mitchie's glance, Brown added, "You too."

"Yeah, we did good, didn't we?" Shane snaked his arm around Mitchie as the three of them laughed. Then Mitchie turned around, watching Caitlyn standing alone.

"Excuse me," Mitchie said, wanting to go over to her friend. Brown and Shane let her go, but before she got there, she stopped as she saw Nate approach Caitlyn.

"So…what'd you think of the song?" Nate said, trying to break the ice.

"It was great," Caitlyn said, a little unenthusiastically.

"What about us?" Nate said. "I mean, the last time we talked, you kissed me. But what does that mean?"

"It means I like you," Caitlyn said, turning away. "But that doesn't mean you can hurt me, or that I won't feel hurt sometimes."

"I like you too, Caitlyn," Nate said. "I thought I'd lost you, when I saw you kissing Jason."

"Come on, Nate. So what if I kissed Jason? How could you ever think that I'd like Jason more than you?" Caitlyn demanded.

"I guess you're right. So…?" Nate wasn't sure what else to say.

"Yeah. So…" Caitlyn trailed off, being as confused as he was.

"So, guys, what's going on?" Mitchie smiled brightly at her friends.

"Nothing," Nate said quickly, as Caitlyn said it at the exact same time.

"OK, usually, when you guys say that, it's always something," Mitchie looked suspicious. "Come on, tell me!"

"It's nothing," Nate insisted, just as Caitlyn whacked him. "Hey, what was that for?"

"That was for making me think something was going on between you and Ella, and this is for making me think you were upset because you thought something was going on between me and Jason," Caitlyn said as she whacked Nate again.

"Tell me why I love Caitlyn again," Nate moaned to Mitchie, as Caitlyn ranted on and kept whacking him.

"Because you think I'm awesome, a great dancer, hot, and oh yeah, you love me," Caitlyn smirked.

"Caitlyn!" Mitchie couldn't believe what Caitlyn just said. Then she remembered Caitlyn used to be friends with Tess.

"I'm kidding, guys," Caitlyn laughed. "I know, I just sounded like Tess, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did," Nate said, shuddering. Mitchie shuddered just thinking about it.

"Hey, are you cold?" Shane said, noticing Mitchie shudder. He came over, took off his jacket, and put it around her. "Does that feel better?"

"Yeah, thanks," Mitchie said, as Shane held her close. "You were awesome, by the way."

"I know," Shane said, winking at her. "I just wish…"

"What?" Mitchie wondered.

"I know they say that if you say what you wish for, it won't come true," Shane said. "But all my wishes have come true…except one."

"What's that?" Mitchie wondered what that could be.

"Mitchie Torres, will you marry me?" Shane said, getting down on one knee. He pointed at his jacket pocket, and Mitchie reached inside and drew out a small box. She opened it, and saw the biggest, most beautiful diamond ring set among emeralds, her favorite gemstone (AN: Actually, that's my favorite gemstone – emeralds, so I thought I'd add that in there).

Everyone around them froze, except Mitchie's parents, Shane's parents, Brown, Sierra, Caitlyn and Nate, and Jason and Ella, who either gasped or cheered, and everyone crowded around them.

AN: Oh my Gray, I totally did not see that coming! Seriously, that just came out of nowhere! What will Mitchie say? Will everyone be OK with them? Review to find out!


	39. Chapter 39

AN: OMJ! I can't believe how many of you reviewed the last chapter! I was soooo not expecting so many people to still be reading this. You guys are the best! This chapter's for each and every one of you. You rock!

BTW, Mitchie is 16 in this story, and Shane's 18. Which would make them 18 and 20 later on (you'll know what I'm talking about when you get there).

I don't own anything, except for my ideas.

_Previously…_

"What?" Mitchie wondered.

"I know they say that if you say what you wish for, it won't come true," Shane said. "But all my wishes have come true…except one."

"What's that?" Mitchie wondered what that could be.

"Mitchie Torres, will you marry me?" Shane said, getting down on one knee. He pointed at his jacket pocket, and Mitchie reached inside and drew out a small box. She opened it, and saw the biggest, most beautiful diamond ring set among emeralds, her favorite gemstone (AN: Actually, that's my favorite gemstone – emeralds, so I thought I'd add that in there).

Everyone around them froze, except Mitchie's parents, Shane's parents, Brown, Sierra, Caitlyn and Nate, and Jason and Ella, who either gasped or cheered, and everyone crowded around them.

Chapter 39: Shane's Proposal

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" roared Mitchie's parents. Shane's parents began talking urgently to him.

"Shane, we know you like Mitchie, but you can't get married. You're too young!" Mr. Gray complained.

"I will not have my baby get married. I won't stand for it!" Mrs. Gray said, fanning herself.

"Mitchie Elena Torres, don't you dare get married to that…that…" Mr. Torres sputtered.

"That boy," Mrs. Torres finished, glancing at the two of them. "Mitchie, how can you stand there so calmly? How do you know he's changed for the better? He could just be pretending to be better, but you don't really know him. He could be the same old Shane Gray, the one we've seen storm off his music video…"

"Mom, Dad, you don't understand. I love Shane more than anyone I've ever been with," Mitchie choked out, tears beginning to flow down her face.

"Mom, Dad, I'm not too young. I've been making decisions for myself for over 3 years now, ever since I joined Connect 3. And marrying Mitchie will be the best decision I've ever made. Even better than joining Connect 3, or signing with my label, or anything else I've ever done or ever will do," Shane said, his anger beginning to show. "I love Mitchie, and there's nothing I won't do to spend the rest of my life with her."

"How sweet," Mr. Gray said harshly. "How will you survive? Do you really want to put Mitchie through having to deal with paparazzi every day? It almost got you killed that time, when you were in the car, and you were trying to escape from them. And what will happen when your singing days are over? How will you support yourself, let alone Mitchie and the family you'll have, then?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Mr. Torres said, staring at his daughter and Shane, who had reached for and held Mitchie's hand tightly for support.

"Mom, Dad, you've raised me to follow my dreams, no matter what they are, and this is mine," Mitchie said. "I've met the guy of my dreams...Shane. And now that we're together, I'm never going to let him go. I love him."

"You're too young to be in love," Mr. Torres objected. "Just wait a few years, then you'll know what true love really is."

"I already know what it is," Shane said, coming to Mitchie's defense. "It's meeting the person you never expected to find in your lifetime, your one true love, and knowing that you want to spend the rest of your life with her. It's knowing that no matter how bad things get, you'll always be able to work them out. It's knowing you can trust them with everything you are, everything you've been and done, and knowing that they'll do the same. And knowing that no matter what, they'll always be there for you and love you like no one else in the world will. The person who sees you at your worst points of your life, and at your best, and loves you no matter what you say or do. And for me, that's Mitchie. Mom, Dad, please…I love Mitchie more than anyone or anything else, besides the two of you, and besides the band. She's my perfect match. She brings out the best in me."

"You have a good point," Mrs. Gray admitted, glancing at her husband.

"Mom, Dad," Mitchie added. "I used to imagine what it'd be like to meet Connect 3, and now, I get the chance of a lifetime. How could I turn down the world's most famous popstar, when he wants to marry me, Mitchie Torres, even though he could have any girl he wants? Besides, Shane's helped me overcome my fear of singing in front of people, so that now, I'm on my way to recording the next hit album that's not by Connect Three, and I owe it all to him. He brought me out of my shell, and helped me not to care what people think of my music, but to sing because I love it, because singing is my way of expressing myself. And every time I do, I just do what he told me to, to imagine that I'm the only one in the room, and when I do, I lose myself in the lyrics, the melody, the song itself. I put a part of me into the song, and make it mean something, not just for me, but for other people to relate to. And if I can relate to people through my songs, my music, that's the most powerful, incredible, amazing thing in the world to me. Shane helped me see that, and he can help me see a lot of other things also. Please, just give him a chance."

"I don't know," Mr. Torres said, glancing at his daughter and Shane. But Mrs. Torres understood where Mitchie was coming from.

"We'll have to get to know Shane better, spend more time with him," Mrs. Torres started to say, as Mitchie squealed.

"Does that mean a yes?" Mitchie held her breath.

"It means…we'll see. But for right now, it's a definite maybe," Mrs. Torres said, as Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Ella cheered happily.

"Go Smitchie!" Caitlyn and Ella began chanting, as Jason joined in. "Shane and Mitchie sittin' in a tree…"

"Dude, quit it," Nate hissed, ignoring the jab in the gut from Caitlyn as she started chanting, "Smitchie, Smitchie…" Ella joined in, and Nate rolled his eyes, but joined in anyway.

Then everyone scattered, talking among themselves, as Shane pulled Mitchie into the nearest corner.

"So, what would you have said? If our parents had approved of us getting married, that is?" Shane wondered, looping his arms around Mitchie.

"I would've said…yes, of course I'll marry you," Mitchie smiled, looking up at him, her eyes sparkling.

"That's good to know," Shane smiled, as he bent down and kissed her hungrily. They broke apart as they heard Brown calling his nephew loudly. "Gotta go do some damage control," Shane smiled, as he let go of Mitchie's hand. "Want to go on a canoe ride later?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Mitchie smiled, her eyes full of love.

"Me either," Shane murmured as he kissed her one last time. "See you tonight."

"Yeah," Mitchie whispered as Shane left. She touched her lips where Shane had kissed her, and smiled to herself.

_2 years later…_

"Mitchie, you got a minute?" Mr. Torres called from the kitchen table.

"Yeah, Dad. What is it?" Mitchie walked over to her dad, who had spread all of his paperwork everywhere.

"Let's have dinner out tonight," Mr. Torres said, a little preoccupied. He looked up. "Why don't you invite Shane along? He's in town, isn't he?"

"Yeah," Mitchie said, her heart beginning to pound faster.

Mitchie's POV: Slow down, Mitchie. Dad hasn't said anything about whether he'll let Shane marry me or not. Don't get your hopes up. Yeah, Dad's let me call, text, and email him since the end of Camp Rock 2 summers ago, and last summer, and this summer, and Shane's been around to visit every time he's on break from touring, but I wonder what Dad will decide. He's never given any sign that he wants Shane as his future son-in-law. I'm beginning to wonder if he'll ever allow Shane to marry me.

"Call him up and tell him to meet us at the restaurant," Mr. Torres gave his daughter the name of a fancy restaurant, and watched as his daughter disappeared from the room.

Mr. Torres' POV: I hope I'm making the right decision…And I hope Mitchie will be OK with it.

_At dinner…_

"So, I'm sure you're wondering why we've called you out to dinner tonight," Mr. Torres said to Mitchie and Shane, glancing at his wife. Mrs. Torres and the Grays watched Shane and Mitchie closely. "My wife and I have made a decision, and we think Mitchie and Shane should get married. At least, if it's OK with your parents, Shane."

"Really?" Mitchie squealed, jumping out of her seat and hugging her parents, almost bowling them over in her excitement. "Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" Mitchie said happily.

"Mom? Dad?" Shane waited expectantly.

"We agree. Shane and Mitchie should get married," Mr. Gray said.

Mrs. Gray broke down, crying tears of joy. "My baby's going to get married!" She said, sniffling and blowing her nose.

"Mine too!" Mrs. Torres said, wiping her eyes. The women glanced at each other, then started bawling tears of joy.

"ALL RIGHT!" Shane jumped up and started making out with Mitchie in front of their parents.

"AHEM!" Mr. Gray and Mr. Torres pulled their children apart, and then Mr. Torres spoke up. "There's no time for that. We need to start preparing now," Mr. Torres said. He began talking to his wife and the Grays, as Shane and Mitchie wandered off.

"Can you believe it?" Shane said, full of excitement. "It's a dream come true, marrying you."

"Yeah," Mitchie said, still stunned by what her parents had decided. She thought back to the summer before the first time she went to Camp Rock.

"Hey, what's on your mind? Besides me, of course?" Shane joked.

"How'd you guess?" Mitchie laughed. Then she grew quiet. "I was thinking about our first summer at Camp Rock. If I never went in the first place, I never would've met you."

"And we never would've started dating, or falling in love, or planned to get married," Shane said. "I'm glad I met you, Mitchie. My life wouldn't be the same without you in it."

"Mine either," Mitchie agreed.

Shane started singing softly.

You're the voice inside my head

The reason that I'm singing

I need to find you

I've gotta find you…

"And I finally have," Shane said, wrapping his arms around Mitchie. "I've finally found who I'm looking for."

"And I'll never let you go," Mitchie said, holding him closer to her.

"I love you, Mitchie," Shane said, gazing down at her, eyes full of love.

"I love you too, Shane," Mitchie sighed happily. Their lips met, and it was as if the world stopped just for them.

"And I always will," Shane finished. "Forever and always."

"Forever and always," Mitchie repeated, loving the way that sounded.

AN: I know, kind of short, but it's all I could come up with. Next up, the wedding! Will everything go as planned? Or will there be some problems? All I can tell you is that there are more surprises to come (but you probably already knew that). The faster you review, the faster you'll find out what happens. What are you waiting for? REVIEW!


	40. Chapter 40

AN: Wow! I can't believe how many of you reviewed the last chapter! I was soooo not expecting so many people to still be reading this. You guys are the best! This chapter's for each and every one of you. You guys rock!

BTW, IT'S FINALLY HERE!! YAY SMITCHIE!! (It's about time, anyway.)

FYI, the italics are Mitchie's flashbacks.

As always, I don't own anything, except for my ideas.

_Previously…_

"Mom, Dad, you've raised me to follow my dreams, and this is it," Mitchie said. "I've met the guy of my dreams, and now that we're together, I'm never going to let him go. I love him."

"You're too young to be in love," Mr. Torres objected. "Just wait a few years, then you'll know what true love really is."

"I already know what it is," Shane said, coming to Mitchie's defense. "It's meeting the person you never expected to find, your one true love, and knowing that you want to spend the rest of your life with her. It's knowing that no matter how bad things get, you'll always be able to work them out. It's knowing you can trust them with everything you are, everything you've been and done, and knowing that they'll do the same. And knowing that no matter what, they'll always be there for you and love you like no one else in the world will. And for me, that's Mitchie. Mom, Dad, please…I love Mitchie more than anyone or anything else, besides the two of you, and besides the band. She's my perfect match, she brings out the best in me."

Shane started singing softly.

You're the voice inside my head

The reason that I'm singing

I need to find you

I've gotta find you…

"And I finally have," Shane said, wrapping his arms around Mitchie. "I've finally found who I'm looking for."

"And I'll never let you go," Mitchie said, holding him closer to her.

"I love you, Mitchie," Shane said, gazing down at her, eyes full of love.

"I love you too, Shane," Mitchie sighed happily. Their lips met, and it was as if the world stopped just for them.

"And I always will," Shane finished. "Forever and always."

"Forever and always," Mitchie repeated, loving the way that sounded.

Chapter 40: The Wedding (Part 1)

"Oh my Gray, oh my Gray, OH MY GRAY!" Mitchie was freaking out, running back and forth in her white wedding dress, which was encrusted with diamonds and trailed every which way behind her, sparkling in the sunlight.

"Stay still!" Sierra and Caitlyn commanded, chasing after her with pins and needles, trying to hem her skirt up so she wouldn't trip and fall in front of everyone later (AN: I did that once during a wedding. Let's just say I was really embarrassed. But I was THE flower girl, and I was 5, and the dress was too long. I kept telling everyone it was, and that I'd trip and fall down, but no one listened. OK, now back to the story).

"Breathe!" Caitlyn commanded, finally catching up to Mitchie and shoving her into a chair.

Mitchie nodded mutely, her cheeks flushed, her face full of excitement. "I can't believe I'm going to marry Shane…in like half an hour!"

"You need anything else? Water? Kleenex? Your bouquet?" Sierra said, coming to the rescue as always.

Mitchie grinned at her friends. "Guys, it's only a little bit longer before you both have to go through this too. Speaking of which…" She motioned at Caitlyn, who was wearing a huge diamond engagement ring on her left hand.

Caitlyn blushed, and replied, "You know Nate, he always has to be first at everything. Including getting married. Isn't he the best?"

They all laughed, then Mitchie asked Sierra curiously, "So, how's it going with you and Mark?"

"M-Mark?" Sierra looked down quickly, then back up. "It's great. He's great."

"You sure? You haven't said anything about your relationship, but I didn't want to pry." Caitlyn said. "Do you want me to go?"

"No, it's fine," Sierra smiled broadly. "Mark and I, we're really close."

"So, it's a matter of time, before…" Caitlyn suggested, as Mitchie's eyes grew wide. "Really? Do you think Mark will propose anytime soon?"

"I don't know," Sierra said uneasily. "I don't want to get my hopes up. What if he…doesn't want to marry me?"

"He will," Caitlyn said, narrowing her eyes. "I'll make him want to." Caitlyn took off, ready for action.

"Go…before Caitlyn kills him," Mitchie said a split second later. She knew how forceful Caitlyn could be.

"Great idea," Sierra said as she ran off.

"And while you're at it, tell Caitlyn to get ready…" Mitchie trailed off as Sierra spun around, gave her a thumbs up, and disappeared from view.

Mitchie smiled as she leaned back in her chair.

_Flashback (to 2 summers ago):_

_Mitchie smiled as her mom pulled into Camp Rock. This time, her mom's catering company had done well its first year, so Mrs. Torres wouldn't be serving meals in the kitchen. _

"_Bye, Mom!" Mitchie said, as a familiar looking limo pulled up. Connect 3 got out, amid screams of "I love you!" and "Marry me!" The screams died down quickly as Ella and Caitlyn ran up to Jason and Nate, and started making out with their boyfriends. The girls shot daggers at Ella and Caitlyn with their eyes, but still thrust their pens and papers out, hoping to at least get autographs. They did, and went away happily._

"_I missed you!" Jason said to Ella._

"_Me too!" Ella cried. "Wanna see the new lipgloss I got?"_

"_YEAH!" Jason chased Ella back to her cabin, as Ella squealed. They laughed the whole way there._

"_Hey, babe," Nate said, as Caitlyn gave him the longest, most passionate kiss she could. "Mmm…that's one thing I can't get enough of. You."_

"_Me either," Caitlyn sighed happily. They resumed kissing while Shane spotted Mitchie._

"_Hey, Mitch," Shane smiled, as Mitchie's heart did a somersault in her chest. "I missed you so much."_

"_What?" Mitchie was confused. "You called me every day, and texted me when you knew I couldn't talk in class."_

"_I know," Shane smiled. "But calling and texting you is different than seeing you in person. And flour-less, I might add."_

_They laughed as Shane pulled Mitchie in for a deep, passionate kiss. _

"_Ahem," Brown said, watching the couples kissing._

"_Sorry," Nate said, after breaking away from Caitlyn._

"_We need to talk. My cabin, now. Where's Jason and Ella?" Brown said._

"_How'd you know about Jason and Ella?" Shane wondered._

"_I have my ways," Brown smiled slyly. They walked into Brown's cabin._

_Once inside, Brown wasted no time telling them what was on his mind._

"_Guys, I was going to have you be counselors this year. Problem is, we can't have everyone knowing that you're dating some of the campers. So as of right now…" Brown looked at his watch._

"_Look, Uncle Brown, I got it," Shane spoke up quickly. "Everyone knows already, it's been all over the news, it's OK."_

"_I don't know about this," Brown muttered as Nate high-fived Shane. The boys resumed making out with their girlfriends. "Seeing as I have no choice…very well. Just be discreet, all right? I don't want to have to kick you out for inappropriate behavior."_

_Shane broke away momentarily from Mitchie's lips, then grinned and resumed kissing Mitchie once he heard his Uncle Brown groan and say, " Go on, get outta here. And quit sucking face! I've seen more than I want to. You can tell that to Jason too, while you're at it." _

_Everyone stopped kissing each other and left. As soon as Brown was alone, he smiled secretly to himself, thinking that his nephew and his bandmates had picked great girlfriends._

_Within 3 days, everyone at camp knew about the couples. Girls continued to smile at Connect 3 whenever they passed their idols, but glared at Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Ella when the guys weren't around. Caitlyn complained about this to Nate one night, when they were on a triple date with Mitchie and Shane, and Ella and Jason._

"_Look, I didn't sign up for this," Caitlyn said, pacing around the room angrily._

"_So, are you still in?" Nate looked at her seriously, hoping she'd still want to stay with him. He was sitting on his bed, trying to come up with new lyrics._

"_Of course I am, I'm not stupid. Who in their right mind would break up with you?" Caitlyn said, as Nate gave a huge sigh of relief. He opened his arms wide and smiled as Caitlyn came into them._

"_You know, you're my biggest inspiration," Nate said softly, as Caitlyn looked up at him and smiled._

"_You're mine too," Caitlyn said, as Nate kissed her._

"_Aww!" Jason and Ella said happily, as Nate and Caitlyn broke apart, glancing at them before cuddling again._

"_Hey," Shane said, patting his lap. He was sitting at the desk, facing the others. Mitchie came over and sat in his lap._

"_This feels so right…to be here with you," Shane said, contented._

"_Yeah," Mitchie said, enjoying every second of it._

"_Kiss me," Shane demanded, as Mitchie obliged eagerly._

"_Get a room," Nate muttered._

"_I did. This IS my room," Shane said, as he broke apart from Mitchie for a second._

"_YEAH! Good one, dude!" Jason laughed as he held up his hand for Shane to high-five. Shane shrugged, then slapped his bandmate's hand in the air. Nate glared at the both of them until Caitlyn distracted him with her lips._

_After a few weeks, people began to accept the couples as they were. Most of the girls got to know Mitchie and Caitlyn, and Mitchie was happier than she'd ever been. Before coming to Camp Rock, she'd only had one friend. And now, she had so many. But her best friend at camp would always be Caitlyn._

_The next summer…_

"_How was your tour?" Mitchie asked Shane._

"_Long…and horrible. It didn't have you on it," Shane said sadly._

"_I know, but I had my own tour to do," Mitchie said, as she remembered how her song with Shane, This is Me/Gotta Find You, had hit number #1 on the charts. Shane's label had offered her a record deal after seeing Mitchie perform it live, and Mitchie had spent the whole year touring, writing new songs, and making sure to remember her experiences for years to come._

"_Maybe I should pull a Shane Gray and demand that all my future tours include you on them," Shane suggested._

"_Yeah, like our label will ever agree to that," Mitchie answered, knowing how reality didn't always turn out the way they planned. Shane had suggested that they come out as a couple, and at first, Mitchie wasn't sure that was a good idea. But they did, and they'd lost a lot of fans. Ones who didn't want their idols, Shane, and now Mitchie, to be involved with someone else._

"_They will," Shane said confidently, as Mitchie wondered what he was up to next. She soon found out as he'd proposed (the second time, soon after Mitchie's and Shane's parents had agreed, and while Shane had Mitchie flown in during one of Connect Three's concerts)._

_Everything after that seemed to blur together, until the moment Mitchie had been waiting for her whole life._

_End of Flashback_

AN: I know, I'm evil for cutting it off there, but there's plenty more where that came from. There's probably about 1 or 2 more chapters to go, and then…who knows? Maybe I'll do a sequel. Or maybe I'll write another story...I don't really know yet. Next up, the moment you've all been waiting for…the Smitchie and Naitlyn wedding! Will everything go as planned? Or will there be some problems? All I can tell you is that there are more surprises to come (but you probably already knew that). The faster you review, the faster you'll find out what happens. What are you waiting for? REVIEW!


	41. Chapter 41

AN: I'll keep this short, so I can just get right into the story. Thanks to everyone who's ever read or reviewed this story. You guys are truly the best, and this chapter is dedicated to all of you. I hope you like reading it as much as I liked writing it. One more chapter after this, and then it's finally over (starts crying a little).

Chapter 41: The Wedding (Part 2)

"Earth to Mitchie…Earth to Mitchie," Jason sang out, as Nate stood next to him, looking annoyed.

"Ready, Mitchie?" Nate said, offering his arm.

"Yeah," Mitchie said, feeling the fluttering in her stomach again. "Is Shane…?"

"Yeah, he's here. He's just making sure his hair's perfect. He's obsessed, you know," Nate laughed nervously as Mitchie put her hand on his arm.

"Nate, don't worry, everything will be fine," Mitchie assured him, as Nate nodded solemnly.

"I hope so," Nate gulped. "I don't want to hurt Caitlyn. Ever again."

"You won't, or you'll feel her wrath faster than you can run from it," Mitchie promised. "Take care of her, OK?"

"As long as you take care of Shane," Nate returned evenly.

"Guys! There you are! Come on, come on!" Jason couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice any longer. "Everyone's here, so let's start, start, start the party!" Jason sang his last phrase, and everyone laughed. They could always count on Jason to relieve everyone's stress.

Mitchie took her position from behind the double doors. When it was her turn, Mitchie stepped through them and tried not to panic as she felt everyone's eyes on her.

_Mitchie's POV: Just breathe. That's it. Relax. It's your wedding day. The happiest day of your life. The first day of the rest of your life. You're marrying Shane Gray. I wonder how he looks…_

_Mitchie looked up slowly, as her gaze settled on Shane, who couldn't look any better than he did at that very moment. Shane was smiling at her, waiting for her to take her place beside him._

_As she walked down the aisle, Mitchie couldn't help but notice her mom loudly crying tears of joy. Her mom looked up at her, and behind her tear-stained face, smiled encouragingly. The walk down the aisle felt like an eternity, with everyone's eyes on her, but Mitchie reached it sooner than she thought she would._

"_Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" The preacher droned on, as Mitchie couldn't tear her eyes away from Shane's. They stood side by side, grinning the whole time, as if they were the only 2 people there._

_Mitchie barely remembered what happened next, but she numbly tried to follow along._

"_Is there anything you would like to say to Mitchie?" The preacher asked Shane._

"_Yes…Mitchie, there's a song I wrote for you, with the guys. Nate, Jason, come on up here," Shane said, as he took the microphone in front of him. Nate and Jason went to their guitars, which were on the side. They strapped them on and began playing…_

_Nate:_

_There she goes again_

_The girl I'm in love with_

_It's cool we're just friends_

_We walk the halls at school_

_We know it's casual_

_It's cool we're just_

_Shane:_

_I don't wanna lead you on, no_

_But the truth is I've grown fond, yeah_

_Shane and Nate (going over to their brides and holding their hands, and looking into their eyes):_

_Everyone knows it's meant to be_

_Falling in love, just you and me_

'_Til the end of time, 'til I'm on your mind_

_It'll happen_

_I've been making lots of plans_

_Like a picket fence and a rose garden_

_I just keep on dreamin',_

_But it's cool 'cuz we're just friends._

_Shane:_

_Small talk on IM_

_Just one-word sentences_

_It's cool we're just friends_

_Nate:_

_If I had my way_

_We'd talk and talk all day, yeah_

_Shane and Nate:_

_Everyone knows it's meant to be_

_Falling in love, just you and me_

'_Til the end of time, 'til I'm on your mind_

_It'll happen_

_I've been making lots of plans_

_Like a picket fence and a rose garden_

_I just keep on dreamin',_

_But it's cool 'cuz we're just friends._

_Nate:_

_Thinkin' about how_

_We're gonna say our vows_

_It's cool we're just friends_

_Shane:_

_She walks down the aisle_

_I see all my friends smile_

'_Cuz now we're more than friends_

_Shane and Nate:_

_Everyone knows it's meant to be_

_Falling in love, just you and me_

'_Til the end of time, 'til I'm on your mind_

_It'll happen_

_We've been making lots of plans_

_Like a picket fence and a rose garden_

_I just keep on dreamin' ,just keep on thinkin'_

_About when we used to be just friends._

Jason:

La la la la

La la la la

La la la la la

(repeats once)

Nate:

When we used to be…just friends.

Shane:

When we used to be…just friends.

By the end of the song, everyone was in tears, especially Mitchie and Caitlyn, whose tears were running down their face.

"Guys, you're ruining your lip gloss!" Ella hissed at them, then quieted when everyone stared at her. "I'm just saying…Oh my Gray, don't smear it!"

Mitchie and Caitlyn laughed, then sniffled.

"That was beautiful…" Mitchie and Caitlyn whispered to their soon-to-be husbands.

The guys just beamed at their girls, as the preacher continued on with the ceremony.

Mitchie and Caitlyn stood there, transfixed, as their rings were brought to them.

Mitchie's ring was studded with the biggest diamond she'd ever seen, surrounded by emeralds cut in the shape of hearts.

"Oh my Gray, Oh my Gray," Mitchie started hyperventilating quietly to herself.

"Turn it over," Shane whispered to her, patting her arm gently. Mitchie did, and saw, to her amazement, the words, "Shane 3s Mitchie. Smitchie 4ever!!"

"Aww, Shane, it's beautiful! I love it! And I love you!" Mitchie smiled as Shane sweeped Mitchie off her feet and started kissing her like his life depended on it.

"Look at yours," Nate urged Caitlyn. Caitlyn did, and saw a diamond as big as Mitchie's was, cut in the shape of a heart.

"It's…it's beautiful!" Caitlyn gasped. She put it on, then tackled Nate to the ground and started making out with him.

"I now pronounce you…husbands and wives. You may now…continue kissing your brides," The preacher threw his notes in the air as both couples were already in full make-out sessions.

"ELLA!" Jason roared from the side. Everyone in the room stared at him as Ella sprinted up the aisle and launched herself at her boyfriend.

"ARRGGGHHHH!" Jason and Ella grunted as they toppled backward into the guitar stands, knocking everything over in their path. Jason's and Nate's guitars fell over, and hit the base of the candlestick (AN: Or is that a candelabra? I can never remember…). The candles fell over, and lit the carpet on fire, and everyone screamed as they all tried to exit through the back doors.

"Jason, I'm gonna kill you for this!" Nate roared. "It's MY wedding day, for cryin' out loud, and you always go and ruin it!"

"Here, I'll help," Shane fumed, chasing Jason and Ella as Caitlyn and Mitchie tried to hold their husbands back. "It's mine too."

The police, who were maintaining security at the wedding, called the local fire department to come over and put out the fire, while others tried to keep everyone calm and helped them to exit in an orderly fashion.

"You know, maybe someday, we'll look back at this and laugh," Sierra said, coming over with Mark and watching Nate and Shane break free of their wives' grips and tackle Jason to the ground. Sierra, Mark, Caitlyn, and Mitchie all laughed as Jason screamed for mercy and Ella broke away, shrieking as she ran.

"Someday?" Caitlyn giggled. "I don't think so."

"Me either," Mitchie couldn't keep it in any longer, and burst into another round of laughter. "It'll go down as the wedding of the century."

They all laughed as firemen burst into the building and started spraying water everywhere. The fire was put out, the guests were soaked, and they still had a reception to go to.

_Later, at the reception…_

"So, Sierra," Mitchie said, as she slid into the seat next to her best friend. "Did you get a chance to talk to Mark?"

"Yeah," Sierra said, smiling.

"So…" Mitchie was breathless. "Did he ask you to marry him?"

"Not yet, but…" Sierra was interrupted by Caitlyn, who told Mitchie that the first dance was up next.

"Wait a second," Mitchie told an impatient Caitlyn, who stood there. "But what?"

"Mark wants to finish college first. And then…maybe we'll get married," Sierra said.

"I don't know, Sierra. 4 years is a long time. And who knows? You might end up going to different schools," Mitchie hated to admit it, but it was true.

"No, Mark and I talked about it. He wants to go to the same school as me, and he wants to take all the same classes as me. He said he can't concentrate on school unless I'm there with him," Sierra protested.

"I hope you're right," Mitchie said, genuinely wanting to see Sierra happy with Mark. "I wonder what Tess will say to you guys getting married."

"She probably won't be happy about it, but it's none of her business," Sierra said firmly. "Speaking of Tess, where is she?"

"She's off recording with Peggy," Ella said, coming over. "Her mom had a little time, so they went to her studio to record." Ella paused, thinking hard. "There was something else I was supposed to tell you. Oh yeah. Mitchie, Caitlyn told me to tell you to get up and dance already. The first dance is starting, and Shane's looking for you."

"Oh my Gray!" Mitchie completely forgot. "Thanks, Ella!" Mitchie rushed over to Shane, as Ella found Jason and started dancing with him. The band had put on a bunch of songs, so that they could dance to the music instead of playing their songs live.

"There you are," Shane said, smiling as Mitchie went into his arms. "I've been looking everywhere for you. Where were you?"

"I was with Sierra, asking her about her and Mark," Mitchie smiled as a slow song came on. Shane held her closer, and she loved the way Shane felt against her.

"They're getting serious, aren't they?" Shane remarked.

"I don't know," Mitchie said honestly. "Sierra said she thought Mark wanted to focus on school before getting married. What do you think? Do you think they'll end up married?"

But Shane wasn't listening to her anymore. He was too busy staring into Mitchie's eyes.

"I think…we should stop talking," Shane whispered, as he bent his head down to kiss her. "I love you, Mrs. Gray."

"I love you too, Mr. Gray," Mitchie murmured, as the spotlights fell on them and Nate and Caitlyn, who were dancing close.

_With Nate and Caitlyn…_

"So, why didn't you ask me to marry you earlier?" Caitlyn demanded.

"Because…It took me forever to get over you and Jason. I got over it, but I still couldn't ignore the image of him kissing you," Nate said.

"So you waited until last year?" Caitlyn said.

"Yeah," Nate said. "Plus, I wanted to get married before Shane, but when they announced their engagement, I didn't want to take attention away from them."

"So that explains why you didn't ask me before…" Caitlyn nodded in understanding. "You're so thoughtful and considerate."

Nate blushed, then changed the subject. "It would've been cool if Jason got married too, but I'm not so sure he'll ever want to commit to anyone. He's not a serious kind of guy," Nate said thoughtfully.

"You can say that again," Caitlyn smiled, and pressed herself closer to Nate. "I'm happy you asked me to marry you. Now I can have you all to myself, and no one else can."

"That's just the way I want it," Nate said, taking Caitlyn's hand. They kissed, long and passionately.

"I love you, Nate," Caitlyn said. "Even when you hurt me, I'll always love you."

"I'll always love you too," Nate said. "I think the first time I realized I loved you was when I saw you for the very first time."

"Camp Rock…" Caitlyn reflected. "It's where we all met, and fell in love. I'll never forget when you played Play My Music. I could've sworn you played it just for me."

"I did," Nate admitted. "At first, we just wanted to write a song about playing our style of music, not being forced to write music that sells. But then…" Nate paused, then continued. "Let's just say…music's magical. Working on a song, it's like falling in love. At first it's a rush, but then it gets painful. Sometimes you gotta walk away, but sometimes you come out of it with something beautiful. Like that song. And…us."

"Yeah," Caitlyn said breathlessly. She looked up at Nate. Nate smiled slowly, then pulled her in for a kiss.

"I love you, Caitlyn," Nate said softly, meaning every word.

"I love you too, Nate," Caitlyn said, still a little starstruck that Nate loved her so much.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Jason and Ella squealed. Then Jason had a stroke of inspiration.

"Nate, Shane, can I talk to you for a second?" Jason asked.

"Not another group hug, man. I want to dance with my wife," Nate protested.

Jason gave Nate a strange look. "No, man, it's not that. Just…come on!" Jason pulled Nate and Shane off by their instruments, so it'd look like a band meeting.

"What do you think is going on?" Mitchie asked Caitlyn.

"I have no clue, but I'm dying to find out," Caitlyn said enviously.

The guys came back, as Jason had a huge smile on his face.

"Hey everyone!" Shane called out. Everyone grew quiet, and looked at him. "Jason has something he wants to say."

"Ella," Jason said, growing nervous. "Can you come up here?"

"YES!!" Ella cried. When she got to Jason, she said "I'm here!"

"YAY!" Jason said happily. "I can see you!"

"I can see you too!" Ella added happily.

"Oh brother," Nate moaned, covering his eyes. Both Caitlyn and Shane whacked him, and he fell silent.

"Ella, I want to ask you something," Jason said, as Ella looked confused.

"Just get on with it already, Jase," Shane complained.

"What is it?" Ella didn't catch on.

"Ella…will you marry me?" Jason asked.

"That depends. Do you have a ring?" Ella said, sticking her hand out.

Jason looked disappointed. "No. I don't have one with me."

Nate quickly whispered something into Jason's ear, as Jason smiled. "Wait…I have something else. It's not the same as a ring, but…" Jason reached into his pocket, and pulled out something.

"A Lifesaver?" Ella looked at it closely. "Ooh, it's my favorite candy!"

Jason picked one out, and gave one to her.

"And that's my favorite color!" Ella squealed happily.

"Mine too!" Jason said, happy that Ella shared his favorite color. "So…? Will you marry me?"

"YES!!" Ella cried, jumping on Jason and smothering him in her kisses. Everyone laughed, and cheered.

As soon as they broke apart, Ella looked at the Lifesaver Jason had given her. "I love my new green Lifesaver ring! But I love YOU even more!" Ella kissed Jason, and everyone celebrated their engagement.

Shane and Mitchie watched as Ella kissed Jason, and then Nate and Caitlyn kissed. Shane and Mitchie also kissed, and smiled, happy that their friends had found what they had found: each other. All of them danced the night away, under the watchful eyes of Brown and their parents.

AN: Soooo...what'd you think? Was it a happy ending to their weddings? Or a happy beginning? Find out in the next chapter...And, as always, please, please, PLEASE REVIEW! That is, if you're still reading this. You know I live for reviews. Please don't let me down, OK? Now, go and review. I really want you to.


	42. Chapter 42

AN: Here it is, the final chapter! Again, I just wanted to thank all of you who read and/or reviewed any of the chapters in this story. I know I've said this many times before, but you guys really are the best readers/reviewers anyone could ever get, and this chapter is dedicated to all of you. Since this is the last very chapter (and I'm crying as I'm writing this), I hope you like reading the last one just as much as the first. As always, it'll be a little bit longer before I post the first chapter of my new story, coming soon to computers everywhere.

Chapter 42: Epilogue

_5 years later…_

"And they all lived happily ever after," Mitchie said aloud, as she smiled to herself.

"Did they really, Mommy?" Mitchie's 3-year-old daughter Callie asked, her eyes wide and full of anticipation. She waited for her mother's answer.

"Yes, sweetie," Mitchie said, glancing at her daughter and smiling. Callie had her father's personality, outgoing and always full of surprises. She had her father's dark, wavy hair, but her mother's eyes. And she already showed signs of having musical ability, singing whenever and wherever she could. Even on the dinner table, or in her bedroom in front of her stuffed animals, whether singing into a turkey baster or a hairbrush, pretending it was a microphone.

"Are they here yet?" Callie said impatiently, bouncing up and down in her seat.

Mitchie looked at her watch, then said, "Almost, honey. Daddy's picking them up and they'll be here soon. Why don't we sing that song again?"

"YAY!" Callie shouted, getting up and singing as loud as she could. Mitchie laughed and watched her daughter wow the crowd, even if she was the only one listening.

Midway through her song, Callie's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "DADDY!" Callie forgot what she was doing, and made a beeline for the door.

"Callie, that was great!" Shane picked his daughter up and swung her around, as Callie giggled. "Only problem is, you can't just stop singing when you're in the middle of a song. One day, your fans won't like it."

"Shane," Mitchie began. "She's only 3. She's not going to have fans anytime soon."

"Not if we can help it," Nate said, coming in with Caitlyn and Jason and Ella. "Guys, why don't you help your uncle and aunt with their things?"

"No way!" Nate's son Nick, who was 5 years old, and who looked exactly like a younger version of his father, said aloud. "Have you felt how heavy that suitcase is? What do they have in there?"

"My birdhouse!" Jason said, just as Ella said, "My lipgloss!"

Jason and Ella's daughter, Madison Grace, who was 2 years old and looked like a younger version of her mother, except she had her father's dark, curly hair, just stared at all of them, too shy to speak. Callie danced around her, singing the whole time, not caring who was watching.

Nate gave Nick a stern look, and Nick did as he was told.

"Wait, don't touch that!" Ella said, unzipping the suitcase and whipping out a lipgloss. "Madison, sweetie, come here. I think this shade will look great on you!"

Madison obeyed, as Caitlyn snorted. "Um, Ella, don't you think she's a little too young to be wearing lipgloss?"

"It's never too early. I tried on lipgloss when I was a baby. My mom put some on me, and said I looked like a beautiful angel, and I have pictures to prove it," Ella said defensively, as Jason was busily telling Madison all about his birdhouse. She went back to applying different shades on her daughter. "And anyway, I let Tess and Peggy try on my lipgloss all the time."

"Speaking of Tess and Peggy, what are they up to now?" Jason asked. "Are they still with that back-up dancer and Zack?"

"Tess is kind of on-again, off-again with her guy," Ella said. "Last time we talked, I think she was off-again. But they'll make up sooner or later. He really likes her, but sometimes she can be…you know, Tess. And Peggy, she and Zack realized that they were only dating just to make Tess mad. They dated for a while, but now they're still really good friends. We all get together every once in a while, so it's cool that we keep in touch."

Nate and Caitlyn listened to Ella and Jason, glanced at each other, and smiled.

"Hey, Nick," Shane said, changing the subject as Nick came back. "Want to play with Cocoa?" (AN: I know Cocoa died when the JB were on tour, but since it's Shane's house, I thought I'd name the dog Cocoa. Speaking of dogs, isn't Nick's Elvis the cutest little puppy you've ever seen? If you don't know who I'm talking about, Nick got a golden retriever puppy for his 16th birthday, and he named him Elvis, after 2 of his favorite musicians, Elvis and Elvis Costello).

"Yeah!" Nick said. "I wish I had a dog just like yours."

"If we did, you'd be the one to clean up after it," Caitlyn said. She shuddered. "All that hair, and ticks, and…it'd be a mess!"

"Your mother's right, Nick," Nate said. "Plus you'd have to feed him, wash him, clean up after him, walk him, make sure he doesn't get loose or chew on my shoes or socks…"

"I get it, Dad," Nick said. "Can I go see Cocoa?"

"Nick…" Nate reminded his son. "What do we say?"

"Please, Uncle Shane?" Nick pleaded.

Shane smiled. "Of course you can. Cocoa's probably in the backyard, sniffing around."

"Thanks Uncle Shane!" Nick said happily as he ran outside. Moments later, they heard barking and Nick laughing.

"Boys and their dogs," Shane said. "They're inseparable."

"Like me and my lipgloss," Ella said, as Jason added, "And me and my birdhouse."

"Callie?" Mitchie tried to get her daughter's attention. Callie looked towards her mother.

"Mom, I need to practice. I'm going to be on Broadway!" Callie announced.

"Callie, what was that song you were singing?" Nate said, interested.

"It's a song Mommy used to sing. Wanna hear it?" Callie said.

"Yeah!" Nate said encouragingly. Callie sang for him.

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm

Supposed to be now

Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star

Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe  
In myself, it's the only way

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm

Supposed to be now

Gonna let the light shine on me

Everyone clapped as Callie finished her performance.

"Callie, that was amazing!" Nate said, stunned by her performance. "You really have your parents' talent!"

"You really think so, Uncle Nate?" Callie said, knowing she rocked.

"Yeah, the label has to hear this," Nate said, whipping out his cell. "If you keep this up, you might get a record deal when you're 8. Just like I did."

"No way," Shane said, stopping him. "You saw what happened when I was 18, how fame went straight to my head and I was the biggest jerk on the planet. I don't want Callie to end up like me."

"She won't," Mitchie said, grasping her husband's arm. "If she's anything like her dad, she'll turn out just like he did. She'll be a talented, yet non-conceited, non-egotistical popstar who'll continue taking the world by storm."

"Actually," Nate said. "Our label's thinking about hiring new talent. Younger talent. They like the idea of having a boyband, but I get the feeling they think we're too old to keep performing like we have."

"Yeah?" Jason asked, coming back into the conversation. "And who could ever replace us?"

"I don't know, I've never heard of them," Nate muttered. "Some band called the Jonas Brothers. They're three brothers from New Jersey, who apparently every teen girl thinks she's in love with. They're getting bigger by the second. I just hope Joe, the middle brother, doesn't get a big head, since he shares lead vocals with the youngest brother in the band, Nick. And there's another brother to take over if one of them ever drops out, or decides to become a movie actor, or music producer, or whatever…It'll be a few years yet, but Frankie, the youngest brother – he just turned 8 – will end up joining the band. It's in his blood. Their parents were musicians, and so are they. "

"Oh yeah, I heard about them too," Jason said. "I heard the oldest brother, his name's Kevin, is awesome at playing guitar. Maybe I'll challenge him to a Guitar Hero III duel. I'm sure I could take him easy. I'm the Guitar Hero III champion of the world!"

Callie watched as her parents laughed with her aunts and uncles. They weren't really her aunts and uncles, since both her parents were only children, but since they were her parents' best friends and bandmates, she'd grown up calling them her uncles and aunts. She grew bored as the attention turned away from her, so she ran off and found Nick.

"Nick, want to hear me sing?" Callie asked her cousin.

"Sure, Callie. What do you want to sing?" Nick said, secretly wishing he could sing as boldly as Callie could.

"How about Play My Music?" Callie suggested. "Your dad loves that song, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, he does," Nick said, going over to the keyboards and playing a little. They sang together, as their parents came over, followed by Jason, Ella, and Madison.

"Nick, you were great!" Caitlyn squealed, as his father looked stunned.

"Thanks, Mom," Nick said, blushing.

"Son, that was…incredible. I didn't know you could sing like that," Nate admitted.

"I didn't either," Nick admitted. "I just practiced piano, because I saw you do that, and I guess…it just comes naturally. You're a singer, so maybe…I'm a singer too…"

"YEAH!" Jason said excitedly. "You and Callie could start a band. But you'll need to find a guitar player. Maybe Madison can pick it up, when she gets older."

"No way!" Ella protested. "Madison is NOT going to ruin her fingers and get those guitar calluses that you have on your hand. She's going to have the best manicures money can buy."

"They need a guitar player, and Madison can join them," Jason countered. "And anyway, if I can play guitar, I'm sure Madison will rock at it too."

Jason and Ella argued as Nate and Caitlyn looked faintly amused, then Nate said, "Nick, would you want to learn to play guitar?"

"Yeah," Nick admitted. "I'd like that." Nick secretly wanted more time with his dad, since he was always working, but his dad was always busy.

"I can show you right now, if you'd like," Nate said. "Shane, you still got our guitars?"

"Dude, you and Jason practically lived at my place. Of course I have your old guitars. And mine too. Let's rock!" Shane said, as Mitchie, Caitlyn, Ella, and the kids followed them.

_In the music room…_

"OK, just hold the guitar like this," Nate instructed his son. "Watch how I play the chords." Nate showed Nick several times, as Nick tried to follow along. Nick caught on quickly, and was soon playing the chords like his dad.

"Now, the song goes like this," Nate said, calling out the chords as he played them slowly. Nick followed along, and soon Nate picked up the tempo. Nick followed easily, as Nate looked impressed.

"You were born for this, Nick," Nate couldn't believe it. Nick picked it up faster than he ever had.

"He's got an ear for music, and he got it from me," Caitlyn smirked, as Nate pretended to look hurt. "Right, Caitlyn. And I'm that guy Nick Jonas from the Jonas Brothers band." Nate downed a Red Bull as Jason called out, "Let's rock and roll!"

The guys rocked on their guitars, as Nate played keyboards, Nick played guitar, and Callie sang with her Uncle Shane. When it was over, Mitchie and Ella clapped loudly, and Caitlyn was busy recording it on her video camera.

"That was awesome, guys!" Mitchie said, as Shane came over and started kissing her. They wrapped their arms around each other and started making out.

"Mom! Dad!" Callie said, covering her eyes.

"Yeah, that rocked!" Ella cheered as Jason came over and made out with his wife.

"EWW!!" Callie said, as Madison looked absolutely revolted by her parents' PDA.

Not to be outdone, Nate came over and kissed Caitlyn.

"Mom! Dad! That's disgusting!" Nick said, pretending to hurl.

The adults pulled away from each other, and smiled.

"Hey, future Camp Rockers, let's hear that again," Shane suggested, trying to get the kids' minds off their parents kissing. "1…2…1,2,3,4!" Everyone started playing as Shane continued to count the beats out, and they all had a great time, even Cocoa, who barked along and ran in circles around them.

_The End…or is it?_

AN: Soooo…what'd you think? Was it good? Bad? Tell me, 'cuz I don't know what you think. I'm hoping to break 500 reviews, but that's 22 reviews away, and I'm averaging about 8-10 for the past few chapters, so I don't think that's going to happen .

And I want to take another vote. I'm deciding whether to write a sequel to this (kind of like a Camp Rock: The Next Generation), where the kids meet at Camp Rock, and meet new friends, and go through many of the same things as they did. Or I could write a story about the Jonas Brothers, Demi, Alyson, etc., and what it's like during filming Camp Rock (like what they do when the cameras aren't rolling). Or I could write a story about Maya (Nick's best friend), and what it's like to be Nick's best friend (growing up, having her best friend shoot to superstardom and have millions of fans worldwide, and tagging along as Nick and his brothers deal with rumors and obsessed fans, etc.). Or I could do the last one, but write it like Maya would if she were writing in her diary. What do you think I should write about? I'm pretty evenly split on all of them. I'll go with whatever you guys choose the most. You don't even have to review (but I'd really appreciate it if you would), just tell me what you think I should write about (or what you'd like to read, what you'd like to see, etc.).


End file.
